Summer of Seven
by Jupiter Light
Summary: X-men alternate universe. A big summer time family... A time of laughter. A Time for fun. Inconceivable thoughts and endless possibilities. Sometimes a girl just needs to escape the spot light. ROMY! Sexual content and language!
1. Chapter 1

_**The **__**Summer of Seven: The History…**_

"Good morning America! The long weekend at long last has arrived and we all know what that means!"

"Gossip time! Kicking off the sure to be blazing summer of juicy gossip is the one and only stunning political activist, model, and award winning actress; Ororo Monroe a.k.a., Storm a.k.a., _Times_ sexiest woman of the twenty first century."

The high pitch DJ took a deep breath before she continued.

"_She_ is marrying the poster boy military hero and all around drool fest, Logan Howette. It's a private ceremony and is being held in a secret location. Ha! But I wouldn't be the gossip queen if I didn't have the dirt now would I? Despite many rumors of an elaborate African wedding or a quaint Canadian ceremony, the actual ceremony is being held here in New York! Yes that's right ladies and gentlemen. Sometime this weekend our favorite couple will be tying the knot in our town."

"Now I know there are a lot of hot couples out there, but for all of you that live under a rock or have been in a coma for the last two years, Ororo Monroe is one of seven girls of the political genius Charles Xavier. Besides being loaded from birth and growing up in the public eye, each daughter has earned the right to be called famous. But we don't care about the rest right now, do we? It's all about Ororo and Logan these days! Am I right or am I right?

Ever since we started hearing rumors of Logan having a mistress! Then he was photographed with a mystery woman. That's right; check the photos out on my blog. But it seems as if even this evidence could not stop the wedding of the decade. And we just can't get enough. I'm going to open the lines to you listeners; I wanna hear what you guys think.

"Caller one you're live:"

"I think people should mind their business and leave them alone. They love each other and whatever happened they worked it out obviously."

"Interesting; so you think they're passed it all? What about those photos of him with the mystery woman?"

"You can't even see her face!" The elderly woman bit back on the phone before DJ accidently dropped the call.

"So you're one of those who believe it was actually a casual dinner, walk in the park, and shopping trip between good friends. Interesting; very interesting." The DJ poorly mocked the caller before she abruptly laughed. "While this whole time poor Ms. Monroe was doing charity work in South America. Come on. The guy thought he was in the clear. I personally feel that Ms. Monroe is being dipped. Caller two you're on live."

"Ok let's get real here. Logan is dead sexy and is called 'The Indestructible Man'. He got shot a million times, saved villages, stops international wars, and still finds time to help out with pewee hockey in Canada? He can sleep with whoever and however many chicks he wants." The perky teen voice commented, "including me. Hey Logan!"

"Turn that off please Anna." A depressed voice called out from behind an antique arm chair.

"He really does love you, you know."

Ororo didn't answer. Instead she continued to sit and stare at the hole in her stockings. Ever since she had returned from Brazil, her mind was filled with scarabs of doubt in the lifestyle she chose. Rumors of Logan's alleged infidelities were far from her thoughts. She would never allow herself to believe such nonsense…until…

"He said my eyes were green Anna… Green."

"He was kidding! He was only trying to make a joke of it all." Anna tried to reassure Ororo by rubbing her tense shoulders.

"Really you believe so?" She paused and pondered silently.

Ororo found a pair of emeralds in one of Logan's desk drawers and when she confronted Logan he replied, 'I got them to match your eyes'. That joke may have seemed funny and playful to some, but Ororo was a special breed and didn't take it lightly.

She stood at five-eleven with flawless coco bronze skin, aqua eyes that were clearer then the purest oceans, and white hair that felt as delicate as it looked, flowing past her slim waist, only adding to her strange beauty. Her look was completely unique to the world.

Remy LeBeau, a famous photographer credited with starting the model's career, was quoted as saying,_ "her beauty is like a storm of perfection. So much to discover…"_

"He is a good guy Ororo. Every nation worships him and he loves you." Anna reiterated the phrase he loves you as many times as she could that afternoon.

Logan was a stunning young man. It was near impossible not to fall in love with his rugged, badass hero look with his black hair, facial gruff and bulging muscles. But he was more then just his looks. One couldn't help but sigh after hearing his life story. Orphaned as a child, he was shipped around until he joined the military where he rescued an entire village from annihilation while wounded with six bullets and pulling three of his mean to safety. He was a national hero and dead sexy. _What more could women want?_

"He's stopped looking at me like he used too." Ororo sunk in her chair with pouted lips.

"Ororo, you're letting this get to your head. A blind man could see that the man turns to putty when you enter the room." Anna replied.

"Guess I'm blind then."

"He's just not as intimate because you cut off sex four months before the wedding. The man's dying, is what is he is." Logan's rough sexual appetite earned him the nickname Wolverine among the Xavier sisters.

"Anna!" Ororo laughed, despite her best efforts to stay serious.

"Just putting it out there…" Anna shook a pill bottle, suggesting Ororo take her medication, but Ororo shook her head with a subtle no instead.

"It's just…"

"Just nothing. Stop reading Perez Hilton and look at the facts. This man stopped an international conflict so he could come back home in time for your birthday. He denied his summer call of duty because you wanted a summer wedding and more importantly, he agreed to wear a tux and is going through with this media madness just to marry you…He. Loves. You." Anna stated, her voice rising with her passion.

Ororo stood up from the massive studio chair and ripped off her stockings completely before looking at herself in the mirror over the fireplace. She cracked a small smile and replied, "He does love me doesn't he?"

"Yes! So I ask you this. Why is he out there and us in here?" Anna pointed out of the grand windows of their four-story mansion home to the seated guests the waiting priest, and of course the handsome groom.

"Your right, but I do need a minute… alone." Ororo softly responded.

Anna nodded her head, got up off the chair and headed to the French doors. She tiptoed out and closed the door gently behind her, giving her sister the privacy she requested. It was after all her wedding day.

"So?" Jean, Anna's adorable older, slim, red headed sister, inquired. She was the family brain and an internationally recognized doctor. Jean was always the standard Anna was held too. Trying to ignore Jean's sweet voice, Anna turned from her, but was quickly mobbed by the rest of the bridesmaids asking the same question, "…is she coming out?"

"I think so. I did all I could."

"Gah! She better," Jubilee added, "this dress is mad ugly and it's sticking to my ass."

"Jubilee shut up!" Anna yelled at her younger sister.

Jubilee was the second youngest and the most immature, with her short unruly black hair and unnecessary purple and yellow eye shadow. Anna could only sigh at her behavior.

Jubilee fiddled aimlessly in her red knee length empire waist dress that ballooned at the bottom. Far as bridesmaid's dresses go, Ororo's taste was good; having a shorter dress was a defiant asset to have in the scorching hot day in June. Wishing she had flip flops on instead of four inch gold heels, Jubilee snapped her bubble gum and got a disapproving glare from Anna for doing so. Still in high school, Jubilee couldn't fully understand what the Xavier name meant or the social circle that surrounded her because of it. It all seemed unnecessary to her.

Though all seven girls had been adopted at various points in their early childhood, they thought little of the fact that they were multi-raced and not biologically sisters. Though each sister had her one personality, to the public, Xavier girls were divided into two groups; a sweet cake, like Jean or a rebel, like Anna. Looking around the hall Jubilee wondered what route she would take.

Anna**,** once a sweet cake**,** graduated law school and completed her doctorate on criminal personalities at nineteen. **She **held promise to be just like Jean**,** but she took a turn and became a political activist, staging protest and boycotts. She became a recognized socialite for her efforts, her odd fashion statements and snappy behavior. Though she was one of the shorter sisters, Anna was still five eight with shoulder length brown hair, penetrating green eyes, and a body that any woman would kill to have. Being tattooed and pierced only added to her charm. Yet for all her eccentricities, her straight white bangs remained her trademark.

"Firecracker spit out your gum and pick up your damn flowers." Jubilee rolled her eyes at Anna and picked up the white and orange marble blend tulips. About to say something negative back at her sister, the door she leaned on opened. Only her quick reflexes stopped her from completely falling.

"Ok." Ororo said as she finally exited the room she buried herself in.

Standing at six one in her blue silk heels, Ororo could finally drop the full helm of her dress. Made of an expensive light satin, her dress was strapless, long, and flowing with crystals twined around her waist. The look was accentuated by her hair, which was done in elegant finger waves laced with flowers. Her eyes sparkled behind the smoky make up. She adjusted her veil one last time and looked at her six remaining bridesmaids.

"Flowers," She demanded from her maid of honor; Anna.

Anna placed the thick bouquet of orange and yellow flowers into her hand as everyone watched with caution.

"Ok girls, let's do this." Ororo walked towards the stairs and the group of woman behind her sighed a breath of relief. After a two hour stand still, things were finally moving. Lining up in proper order the ladies proceeded to the back door as Anna signaled the orchestra to start up.

_**Stunning Bride- **_

The backyard of the twenty-acre Xavier Estate was packed on the beautiful July afternoon. Ororo looked radiant as she walked down the velvet aisle. The large oak trees served as the perfect canopy blocking out all unwanted sunlight and attention. With the lake behind them and the oasis of flowers surrounding the party it was the perfect combination of elegance and fantasy. Over five hundred guests, political, social, and infamous leaders, sat peacefully side by side, mesmerized by the bride. It was difficult to find a dry eye in crowd.

In the front row, dedicated to immediate family only, Charles Xavier sat after proudly walking his daughter down the aisle. He held his crying wife's hand as they watched for the tender moment to arrive.

_I, Ororo Monroe, take you, Logan, to be my shining star; to love and cherish you in sickness and in heath; to stand by you against all obstacles and honor you as my one and only until the day I leave this earth. _

"Ouhhh!" The woman cried out and wiped her tears of joy.

From Scott, at the end of line of groomsmen, the rings were passed down until it reached the best man, Bruce and then to Logan's sweaty hands. The bridesmaids smiled as Ororo slipped the platinum band onto Logan's finger.

_I, Logan Howette, pelage my unconditional love to you Jean… Xavier…_

Logan said it all so causally as if he made no error as he continued to smile from ear to ear. While the crowd held their breath. His smile started to fade as he watched Ororo's beautiful face become filled with horror and embarrassment. Only then did he realize he had said the wrong name.

The guests gasped and paused for the punch line, but sadly there was none. The yard was quick to become still; even the nature that surrounded them seemed to be stunned into silence. It was as if the whole world stopped and no one had words to make the moment pass. Ororo's body was paralyzed as the two words echoed in her head. Jean Xavier…Jean Xavier…Jean Xavier… Each time it rang in her head it ripped a section of heart.

Within the fifty-piece orchestra, the strings section held a zip as Jubilee's gum went flying down her throat. The wedding seemed to have lost all its sound and useable air. Each breath that was taken was more like poison. No one could breathe. They suffocated on the little air that was caught in their throats. Ororo's eyes filled with water as she stared straight at the man she loved. The guests began to chat and gossip in worry for the beautiful bride. Logan swallowed hard, but couldn't move the lump lodged in his throat.

Against all his senses his eyes couldn't help but to wander over to Jean, who turned bleach white when their eyes met. It was his first mistake and made the whole scene ten times worse. Her flowers shook in her hands and a tear fell from Ororo's diamond eyes as she witnessed where Logan's eyes went to for support.

"Say you're joking…" She said as she ripped the veil off her head, "Say it's a joke Logan… please."

He didn't respond, but the silence he gave her was more painful then any words he ever could say.

Her brows wrinkled and her mouth ran dry at the fact that he had nothing to say. Logan stepped back and the line of groomsmen mobbed him blocking the audience from looking further at the couple. Ororo turned back and glanced at the now shaking Jean, who tried to step back and run, but was blocked by her loyal sisters.

"Jean!" Ororo screamed and gripped her flowers tight as she used them as a bat and smashed them into Logan's face, "What color are my eyes!"

She slapped him with the flowers and her fists. Her vision burly from tears, her face stained from her mascara, she flipped out. She began screaming and crying while tearing the flowers out of her hair and then any lose fabric on her dress that stood in her way.

"What color are my eyes!" She exclaimed.

In the mix Jean shook off her sisters and ran through the garden. Some sisters went on the hunt for her as well as their angry father, Charles. Their mother simply remained seated and cried harder only adding to the commotion. In the end, Ororo had to be restrained by three of the groomsmen. Being lifted and dragged back to the mansion like a mentally unstable woman, she fought against them as if she was being forced into a penitentiary.

The only ones left standing at the altar were Anna and Logan. Anna could only shake her head in disgust at the sheer sight of him. Sure, she had her doubts about Logan in the past, but she truly believed that Logan loved Ororo the most. She watched him completely confused as what to do; she could kill him for being an ass or laugh that he let the best thing in his life walk away.

Unable to blink, her eyes looked to the four karat ring that Logan held in his hand. She studied it and watched as it crashed to the velvet carpet beneath them. It wasn't just the ring that Anna saw falling, it was her beloved sisters self respect, social dominance, and her happy ending crashing before her eyes and there wasn't anything Anna could do to stop it.

Scott, the family publicist and long time friend, ran back down the aisle after helping to restrain Ororo. He stood before the five hundred guests and said in a very monotone voice, "It's all over. This is now private property and you all have three minutes to get your shit and leave."

He looked over and locked eyes with Logan. His fists were clenched and teeth grinded together, ready to attack him.

"You have less then sixty seconds." Scott didn't have a chance in winning against Logan, but he was damn well willing to try. Ororo was his dearest friend.

"No, don't Scott." Anna said from behind him in a quite voice. Scott, blinded by his rage, barley heard Anna's soft voice, but luckily moved just in time to see Anna's fists break Logan's nose. The crack seemed to have rippled and the guests leaving were seen shrugging their shoulders at the disturbing sound.

"I convinced her…Logan." She spoke over him as he held his bloody nose. Scott didn't assist Anna as she walked down the aisle, but simply followed her dramatic exit. The call for security had been made. There was no celebration or any reception.

_Anarchy Blooms:_

Anna weaved in and out of the cooking staff in the west end kitchen. The house was a wreck. Guests ran wild with the full security staff having to physically put some out. It was a count down until the vultures showed up and gathered outside the gates.

Ring, Ring- "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Me! You have to be kidding me. You're the ones that took off after Jean. Where the hell are you?"

"We tracked her down. We're by the old creek. The chick jumped into the water before I had a chance to strangle her. Seriously, she must be a fish; she's been in there so F-ing long."

"Any luck she drowned."

"Negative…" Tessa replied

"Where's Ali? I could definitely use some support here!" Anna dodged a tray of wine glasses and watched helplessly as Scott screamed at the foreign trade minister.

"Scott!" She called after him as he held the seventy-year old minister in a chokehold, "Seriously, this is all so unnecessary!"

"Sounds like you have your hands full." Tessa noted.

"What gave it away? I just confiscated three cameras, stole the dukes phone the son of a bitch was trying to take pictures with, and now Scott is about to commit mass murder. Help would be nice! Where the hell is Ali?"

"She'll be there whenever Jean decides to come up for oxygen…"

"What?" Anna froze while holding a platter of various cheeses that a group tried to steal.

"Hold on." Tessa said. Tessa was the eldest and the smartest of all the sisters but she didn't flaunt it like Jean. A once military expert, she now worked in private ops for the government. She was infamous for bashing left wing politicians, her long, midnight hair and hourglass figure. She highlighted her body with tight skirt suits giving her the sexy librarian look, which landed her in the fifth spot in Playboy's "_Ten Officials to Nail_" issue.

A gust of wind was heard on the phone along with continued shuffling. Small muttering could be heard on the line as well. Anna stood perfectly still with her phone glued to her ear. She watched in awe as guests wrestled each other over the party favors.

"Anna can you hear us?" Tessa put the cell phone on speaker and held the phone away from her but in between her and Ali, "Ok…Ali what are you doing with that rock?" Anna heard Tessa ask.

"Going to fish the bitch out…"

"I see and when you do?"

"I'm going to put a fucking hole in her face." Ali replied.

"Like I said Anna, she'll be there when she can."

"Oh gosh…" Anna rolled her eyes and realized she was alone, not physically, but emotionally.

Seven sisters and all the ones with sense were in use. Then again no one foresaw an anarchy wedding. There was so much to do and no assistance. It was as if everyone had lost their mind. The West wing staircase was less then twenty feet from the kitchen door and twenty minutes later, in the heart of the chaos, and Anna still couldn't reach the stairs.

"Anna! Anna!" Jubilee ran down the stairs with her dress ruined; the straps broken and the fringe torn. She hustled towards her big sister like a frightened child, "Anna!"

"What is it Jubilee?" She answered annoyed that yet another problem had arisen. Anna made sure to give Jubilee the simplest task just to keep her out her hair for awhile. She was to take Ororo upstairs, make sure she took her medication, and sit relaxed until things calmed down."

After running down a double flight stairs from the East wing of the mansion, Jubilee paused for air.

"It's…" She hunched over and took in some deep breaths, "She's gone…Anna she's gone! I-I-"

"What? Who left?" Anna flung her cell phone down and held Jubilee by the shoulders, "Who left?"

Her eyes narrowed as she awaited Jubilee's response, praying it wasn't her name.

"It wasn't my fault, I swear!" Her tone gave it away; Ororo was gone.

"Fucking hell Jubilee! I gave you one task! How...How did you let this happen?"

"I just went to bathroom. Was I not supposed to pee?"

"No! Not until this was all over. You should have pissed yourself! Fuck, do you know what this means?" Anna didn't realize the magnitude of her voice until she looked over and saw all eyes on her body.

The chatter started up again and as if everyone heard, they moved double time. Some ran, doubling their effort to get a picture of the disturbed bride. Questions upon questions were thrown at an already agitated Scott. The massive security team wasn't enough to bar the guests who were looking for some dirt they could use against the popular Xavier family.

Anna grabbed Jubilee by the wrist, dragging her up the stairs with one hand. With the other, she pressed the number four on her cell which automatically called all seven sisters at once.

"She's gone. Code red people; the Storm is lose. Split up and check everywhere before…." Anna lost her voice at the top of the staircase in front of the grand window as she saw the media circus outside, "…Holy shit…"

Jubilee's eyes almost popped out of her small rounded face, "Whoa that's a lot of cameras…"

Anna yanked Jubilee and shoved her violently against a near by wall, "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing honest!"

"Jubilee, I know you don't understand or just don't care, but this isn't some small slip up here. We need to find her…"

"I care!"

"Then tell me where she is!"

"I don't know!"

"Gah!" Anna dropped Jubilee and sprinted towards the Ororo's old childhood bedroom where they were getting ready that morning. Jubilee jogged behind her; still not completely used to her heels.

"Ororo! You in here?" Anna ripped apart the room, "Ororo please don't scare me like this!"

Anna threw a pillow at the desk and heard something rattle followed by a thump and a crash.

"Jubilee…" She started off slow as she picked up the fallen bottle of pills, "Did you give her, her medication?"

"I-She told me she didn't need them…"

"Gah! You listened! You know how she gets. Why didn't you insist?" Anna jumped up in a rage and slapped Jubilee across the face, "Now what! Huh what's your plan now! Oh my gosh…I can't believe this…"

Ororo had been adopted after she was found unconscious and wounded under a crushed building after an earthquake in her native land. Soon after the family discovered she was an epileptic, so medication was vital to her health.

Anna rubbed her forehead and gritted her teeth in frustration. She briefly glanced down at the hurt Jubilee. She had landed sideways on the floor and was touching her already swollen face. She hated it when her sister went rogue. No matter what, Ororo was the only person that could keep Anna's mood swings under control. Seeing her sister wounded, Anna figured that she owed Jubilee an apology, but she didn't care to give a real effort. Her best friend, mentor, and sister that she loved more then her parents, was now lost and without her medication.

"Jubilee…"

"She said she wished she could runway like when she was a kid…" She sat up slowly, "That's all she said I swear."

Her eyes ran down to the carpet beneath her, masking her tears from her elder sister.

Anna's mouth flapped like she was trying to say something, it was 'I'm sorry', but her frantic thoughts of her elder sister didn't allow the words to escape her mouth. Instead she took off knowing exactly what Ororo meant when she told Jubilee she wanted to run away like when they she was a kid.

_**Just Go- **_

Of course someone was bound to snap a picture and she would end up slandered on the cover of a dozen gossip magazines. Yet none of that was as a big of a concern as finding her sister. Anna strode down the train station in her four-inch heels. She had a trench coat draped over her dress to shadow the fact that she was wearing a tattered bridesmaids dress. It was poorly affective as onlookers began to stare at her.

Running against the crowd, Anna bounced against the oncoming people. From purses flying to skipping the meter, Anna was on a mission and she was so close. Track seven was her goal and she moved as fast as she could in those wrapped up heels. Gliding down the stairs she hopped over stale garbage and dodged rotten gum that had been melted into the tar mat for years.

"Now arriving train thirteen twenty-seven." The recording repeated over and Anna cringed. That meant people would be coming off the incoming train and it would only complicate her search for Ororo. Anna hopped up on top of a bench to better scan through the crowd. Her sister's long flowing white mane is what she searched for, but that too, with the growing crowd, was proving difficult to spot.

"Hey sexy. Want to-"

"Go fuck yourself…" Anna cracked back at the random stranger that wandered by.

The sudden loud comment made a group of girly teenagers turn and stare. They debated among themselves until one finally took the lead and decided to ask, "Hey aren't you Rogue?"

"Ah sorry what? I'm kind of busy…"

"You are, aren't you? Oh my gosh!" The preppy teen jumped and clapped as her friends gathered too.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"We are huge fans of your family!"

"We listen to the gossip file every morning just to hear what's new with your family. Isn't Storm getting married today? Is she here? OMG, are you in a bridesmaids dress?"

Her cover was blown just as Anna got a lock on Ororo. She bolted passed the group, jumped the track, and slid onto the train just as doors were closing.

Looking like a loon, Anna searched in between the rows of seats. As kids, Ororo and Anna ran away once, to no place in particular, after they had a fight with some of their sisters. They made it to the train station and picked train lucky number seven to start their adventures. The train didn't make it far before Ororo had an attack and Anna was forced to call her father. It was the day they discovered Ororo's repressed claustrophobia. Anna prayed that she wasn't too late with Ororo's medication or Ororo would be completely disoriented at that moment. In the distant row Anna spotted a white haired head hunched over against the tinted window.

"Ororo!" Anna ran to her sister's side.

"Hey…" Ororo tried to smile at her sister's voice, but when her eyes opened her mouth fell. The first thing her eyes met was the darkness of the tunnel through the window. Next was the tight seating and then to the close quarters of the rest of train car. Instantly her breath doubled as she gripped Anna's wrist. Her lip quivered as she locked eyes with sister, "Anna…"

"I know. Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here."

Anna scanned the train and realized that the ticket checker was coming.

"Ok love. I need you to be strong." Ororo could barely keep up her head, "Come on."

Anna bent down and put Ororo's around his shoulder hosting her up.

"Come on…"

"I need…I need-" Ororo was mumbling. Her brow began to sweat as her legs wobbled in her struggle to stand.

"I know. I have it, but we got to get you somewhere safe first." Anna pulled her down the aisle, trying to keep both of them balanced as the train wobbled and the passengers settled in. Two cars later and they were at the last public car of the train. Ororo collapsed against the sliding door as Anna tried to open the bathroom door next to it.

"Someone's in here."

"Too damn bad. You need to get out."

"Or you could wait your turn!"

"The trains on fire."

"Right!"

"Anna…"

"Don't worry Ororo. We just need some water. Hang on."

"Listen, my sister-" Anna started to explain

"Anna…" Ororo whimpered as her eyes rolled back. She tied to get off the door but tripped back twice as hard and forced opened the door.

"Ororo!" Anna called out.

Anna leaned down to Ororo's side and saw that they had landed in a private car. She wasn't going to let the opportunity pass her by. Anna wasted no time in locking the door. The more open layout of the private car was sure to help Ororo as her medication sank in. Anna sat Ororo up on the side couch of the car while she went to the built-in bar and got a bottle of water.

Ororo took the medication and for Anna it was the greatest relief. With a sigh of satisfaction that things didn't progress any further, Anna decided that it was best to let Ororo rest before they moved again. With the conductor coming though for tickets they soon would have to move to avoid the public eye.

This was another media circus waiting to take flight, Anna thought to herself as she tried to figure out a logic escape route.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Ororo.

"Tried…" Ororo weakly replied.

"Yea…" Anna wiped Ororo's damp forehead. She looked around the train car for a towel and in the act saw a few things that caught her eye. It looked like any other living room, but extremely expensive. She knew because, in her senior year of high school, she had protested against the company that made the rug lining the floor. Noting the crystal glasses at the bar and the plasma tv, it was clear that Anna and Ororo were in someone's private car.

Anna already had a distaste for the man who owned it. His dark colors and naked pinups on the wall didn't impress her. The lighting was dark and she couldn't see beyond the shadows, but from what she did see, she instantly casted him as the egotistical type.

_**Homebound- **_

"Gah! I'm going to kill her!"

"Ali clam down." Tessa responded.

"No! I'll calm down when she drops dead!" Drenched, Ali clawed over Scott's shoulder trying to get at Jean, who was also soaking wet in her bridesmaids dress, "I'll kill her!" Ali screamed again.

Jean sat bruised and battered from when Ali jumped in the creak and tried to drown her.

'Alison', known personally as Ail, was five-nine with an infamous multi-colored pixy cut. Her punk swagger and 'no nonsense' attitude made her the fighter of the group. Famous for her multiple arrest and the self started fashion label she began three years prior. Loyal to her fellow rebel sisters, Ali had a true hatred for cookie cutter Jean.

"Alison Xavier, stop this ridiculous behavior this instant!"

Ali slid off Scott's shoulder and pulled down her dress at her mother's command. She didn't listen often to anyone, but her mother had a lasting affect on her.

"I know this isn't how you all planned this, but we have to pull it together." Scott spoke to the remaining family members he could gather, "Let's keep low for the day and not do anything to create further attention."

He gave a stern glare to Ali.

"I'll issue a statement and deal with the mania outside. Try not to antagonize them…" Once again he shot daggers at Ali.

"Their gone. She left her meds behind and Anna went after her…" Jubilee wandered into the room with a pack of frozen peas at her face.

"Jubilee my god!" Her mother rushed to her aid seeing the bruise on her cheek.

"They took off. I don't know where-" She continued as she brushed way her mothers hand, "It's nothing. Just leave it alone."

She walked into the en-suite bathroom to check her face and to avoid further questions.

"Seriously, could this get any worse!" Ali called out. No one had to tell her what happened to Jubilee's face, "Now we don't know where they are! I blame you, you fat bitch!"

Ali pointed at Jean lividly stating, "If anything happens to her I swear to you bitch…"

"Ali, stop this. It's doing no good. I'll call their cell phone while you check everywhere and anywhere. They couldn't have gotten that far." The girls sighed as Scott talked, "She is in a wedding dress after all."

The women and Xavier went back to grieving while trying to avoid the elephant in the room. Scott however saw the fear in Ali's green eyes and felt it necessary to pull her aside. Ali would never admit to any form of emotions, but Scott knew her for too long to ignore her sorrow.

Scott placed his hands on her shoulders. "I will find her Ali. I promise."

_**And Wait. What!-**_

"Lie to me Anna. Lie to me…"

"Wish I could." Anna replied, her voice tinged with sorrow.

"It really did happen didn't it?"

"Yeah, Ororo… I'm so"

"Don't say you're sorry…you have nothing to be sorry about. I-I should be sorry for making you all wear those stupid dresses and taking up your time by planning this…" Ororo looked down at her stained dress and her bare feet, "I don't know what this even is…" she picked at now crusty stain on her expensive dress.

"Just a bad day…" Anna said, handing her bowl of nuts from the bar.

Ororo chuckled, "Just a bad day you say? The worst day of my entire life. I feel so humiliated."

"It can only get better from here."

"With my luck I'm carrying his triplets." Ororo sighed.

"Well four sex-less months took care of that…"

"Yeah, but ruined my relationship with the man I love in the process." Her eyes welted up, "Is that all I had to do Anna? Spread my legs for him? I wanted our wedding night to mean something…when all he was thinking about was her…"

Ororo sobbed as tears ran down her face in smooth streams. Anna wrapped her arm around her broken sister and cradled her in her arms.

"I'm such a fool."

"We were all fooled." Anna replied stroking her shoulder.

It wasn't until nearly a half hour later that they moved from their positions. Startled out of crying, Ororo and Anna were shifted forward by the force of train as it started to move.

Anna, completely frightened, looked at Ororo who was oddly neutral. Slowly their eyes met. There were no words, but Ororo was begging Anna to stay. She just wasn't strong enough to face everything quite yet and needed the time the train ride would serve to cool off, just as they had done years ago when they were kids and rode the subway for hours.

"We're not leaving." Anna commented. Ororo shook her head and Anna nodded hers in returned. It was quiet understanding.

Besides, Anna admitted to herself, she could use a break from the public eye even if it was just for a couple of hours.

"We could get money and return in a few hours. Time off wouldn't be so bad right now."

Ororo gave the best smile she could in that moment, "Return to what? Anna, I have nothing to go back too…"

"It will all get better." Anna rubbed her hand.

"Swear?" Ororo whispered softly, "Can you promise me that?"

The tears started to come again and scarred her delicate skin.

"Promise…"

"You're a great sister." Anna didn't respond, but held Ororo closer.

"Wonder where this house on rails is going." Anna asked.

"Ah…" Ororo started but was interrupted by a deep voice.

"I believe I can help you with that." The conductor warned. He had been at the door for the last few minutes with security next to him, "Tickets ladies?"

"Ah…" The girls clearly caught off guard remained seated and in the shadows.

"Nothing to say then…Well I guess we will be making an emergency stop then won't we?"

"That won't be necessary." A man stepped from behind the train's conductor.

"So sorry sir. I was unaware you were having company this trip."

"I should have mentioned it, but here we are. Now if you will excuse us James." The conductor took his leave and closed the door behind him.

"You didn't have to do that…We're not runaways." Anna insisted, "We can pay you for a ride."

"No need…" The tall, tanned, and lean built gentleman said as he took a seat at the bar and poured himself a drink, "Name's Etienne by the way."

"Jen and this Kim." Anna did a disquiet shoulder shrug over at Ororo, it was the best she could come up with on the spot.

"Don't lie. I know a goddess when I see one." He tipped his head to Ororo.

"And…?" Anna questioned.

"And I have some spare clothes in that top right cupboard. A wedding dress is a dead giveaway." He said before chugging back his drink.

"What is it you want from us Etienne?" Anna stood ready to defend her sister and tear heads if needed.

"Let's just say I know what it's like to want to get away." The man replied.

"And you would just help random strangers?"

"If I knew you then we wouldn't be strangers. So why don't we start again? Etienne." He bowed to them this time and smiled a wicked grin. Anna was about to tell him where to stuff it, but Ororo jumped in.

"Ororo as I'm sure you know and this is Anna, but you figured that too I take it. If you screw with me on of all days today I will end you personally." Etienne didn't even flinch at Ororo suddenly stern face, but continued to smile.

"New Orleans."

"Excuse me?" Anna said, she already hated him based off of the train car and he truly seemed like the smug egotistical person she envisioned.

"New Orleans; that's were the train is heading. Nonstop to New Orleans. If you're up for it?" He dared.

Ororo sat down with a heavy thud against the leather and crossed her legs, accepting his dare. Anna debated objecting, but her sister needed the relief and needed her. Her sister, after all, just endured a day of hell. What else was she to do?

In reality, the idea of going to New Orleans appeared to be pointless, but time would do both of them, and the media, good. In a strange sense it was the best way to wait out the storm.

"New Orleans it is then." Anna responded to the southern gentlemen. She sat next to Ororo and held her hand supportively.

"New Orleans…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Summer of Seven: Time and Wounds the plot thickens **_

Eighteen hours and thirty six minutes.

Ororo and Anna sat in a random train car with a complete stranger for eighteen hours and thirty-six minutes. The Xavier sisters were all ridiculously stubborn, known for never backing down or saying no. It was no surprise to Etienne that they agreed to stay the whole ride. Like ninety-percent of the human population, he too knew who they were, but because he was unknown in the public eye they didn't recognize him and that was going to work in his favor. Etienne had his own plan and had been slowly working it into effect from the moment the train left New York. It started with a small subtle idea he implanted in their minds.

"_Flying would be such a hassle today. You know the media and things chere… too bad this is the last train for the weekend." _Etienne interrupted Anna and Ororo's conversation.

He would allow them a couple of minutes every so often, to argue among themselves before he would speak up again.

"_Where will you go when they catch up to you to, belles?"_ He asked when he heard Anna say she couldn't wait to get there. Etienne knew Anna attempts to reassure Ororo that the paparazzi wouldn't be there were futile.

"_What hotel do you plan on staying at? Can't pick one in town, you're too beautiful to miss…"_ He commented to them once the girls realized they were on the last train of the day and flying would create a paparazzi frenzy. He only had to sit back and watch the bickering start between the two. Ororo didn't want to go back so soon. Anna understood that, but she didn't see the logic in staying, of all places, in New Orleans.

Anna, accused of being selfish, and Ororo, deemed a bitch, completely stopped talking again and once more Etienne slid in.

"How will you guys get money and from where? We live in a technologically advanced world. One swipe and you're discovered."

"Yeah Ororo, where the hell are we getting the money for this?" Anna asked.

Ororo shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care Anna. I'll whore if I have too. If you can't handle it then call daddy when we get there and tell him to come rescue you like always." Ororo huffed and crossed her arms, "I'm not going back…I can't."

One thing Anna hated was having to be bailed out by their father. It made her feel like the ultimate brat.

"I-I just don't think this is the best plan."

"Don't care…" Ororo put her hand up abruptly.

"Ororo."

"Nope." Ororo quickly responded.

She got up from next to Anna, put back up her hand stopping Anna from speaking and walked over to the bar where Etienne stood.

"Got any brandy?" Ororo asked him. Etienne smiled and lifted a huge bottle. He poured her a glass and he sat next to her.

The scene left Anna irritated. She sighed and closed her eyes, attempting to think of a proper plan. They would be entering the station soon and Anna had to make a decision fast. It was all becoming hell for Anna, but Etienne was loving every minute. His plan was working and he couldn't be happier.

_**New York:**_

"So let me get this straight…" Tessa joined in the conversation. "We're going to lie to the mass public that Ororo is okay and that she's at a private estate recovering? All because you lost her?"

Still feeling guilty for not giving Ororo her medication, which she had yet to tell the rest of the family about, Jubilee sat back and watched the debate. Unable to take Scott being blamed she went to his defense.

"Scott didn't lose her Tessa."

"Really? May I ask who was in charge of this crappy security then? Cause I don't understand how someone loses a bride on her wedding day in her wedding dress! ...Oh and she's dark skinned with white hair!"

"Calm down Tessa…" Ali's surprisingly mellow voice came from the back corner. "You are all giving me a headache."

The family was slow to turn, shocked by Ali's demeanor. It was early in the morning and none of them had gotten any sleep. Since Ororo had left, the house went into lock down. The media remained at the gate and the family was in shambles. Jean, sentenced to her own wing, was isolated for her own good while the rest huddled in Ororo's room trying to formulate a plausible lie.

"Why the hell are you so peaceful?" Tessa asked.

Ali placed an empty liter bottle of vodka and placed it down on Ororo's nightstand. She rubbed her temples and lay back down on the bed, just as Kathleen, known also as Kitty, the youngest of the group, burst in.

Kitty had been stashed in the west wing of the house making sure Jean didn't do anything foolish like commit suicide or confess her sins to the pubic as the others planed their means of attack, but what she discovered couldn't wait.

"Guys!"

All heads turned to her narrow silhouette, which was not as shapely or unique looking in appearance as some of her elder sisters. Kitty was the upscale university looking type with her long brown hair and love for vintage pearls. Her antique pearl necklace was her signature statement. She stuck to the straight and narrow mostly, modeling herself off the imagine Jean once projected, and at the fresh age of eighteen she was already an accomplished independent film producer and editor.

"What is it Little Kitty." Scott inquired.

"We have issues…again!" She rushed to the radio and began tuning it, "shhhh! Listen."

_Gossip queen here and do I have a juicy piece of news for you. According to eyewitness __accounts __our favorite Rogue, who was supposed to be Storm's maid of honor today, was spotted with her temper flaring, as usual, at __Grand Central Station __this evening. What does that mean? No clue, but a disheveled Storm was seen running around barefoot underground in, get this…her wedding dress! I know, I know right? Ohhh, sweetie that's just not a good look for you. _The DJ said with a little laughter in her voice. _Any who, we're all waiting… Xavier's you all can't hide forever. Inquiring minds wanna know!_

Jubilee, who was sitting next to radio, turned it off and looked up at her father and mother who sat on the arms of the chairs. Charles, exhausted, sighed and held his wife's hand tighter. It was the only comfort he could offer her.

"There's more." Kitty said. She turned on the TV and flipped to a twenty-four hour celebrity station. "Look!"

She pointed to the screen.

_And here's the latest on the Ororo wedding scandal. Witnesses at the event are coming forward and stating that Ororo was left heart broken at the altar after Logan Howette confessed his love for another woman! Maybe that can explain why the beauty was seen dashing down the New York underground barefoot as seen here on the security tape._

The screen cut to the tape of Ororo dashing into the subway. The family cringed as they watched the footage.

_Oh wait, we have breaking news and go live to outside the Xavier Estate now with Jenna. _

_Hello Paula. Yes, we are here live at Xavier's watching now as Jean, still in her torn bridesmaid gown and bleeding from her face as if she has just been in some kind of altercation, is now leaving the home and entering a cab…? _

The reporter looked as confused as her voice sounded. "Jean?"

Mutters and gasp gave form members of the family all adding in their own two cents.

"Gah! That bitch."

"Oh my gosh, why is this happening?"

"Better question; why can't we all just be normal?" Jubilee buried her head in her lap.

The room filled with chatter as Scott snapped his glasses in half. He couldn't believe Jean's behavior. Chatter turned to yelling and finger pointing.

"Shut up! All of you!" Ali screamed from the bed. "You're not helping my headache…"

The room fell into an odd silence and all turned to listen to Ali.

"This is what's going to happen. Jubilee is go phone the staff at our upstate estate. Scott, go and call the station. Someone had to have seen something. Flash some money and get some answers. Little Kitty, trail Jean. Make sure she doesn't flee the country and all that. Mom, Dad, make the damn statements and me and Tessa will map all the locations of those fucking trains."

"Language Alison." Her mom added in.

The leadership had shifted to Ali and no one questioned it. She was extremely close with her lost sisters and considered Ororo to be her angel ever since Ororo saved her life by convincing her to go to rehab.

The group obeyed Ali's commands and went into action without a word. Everyone cleared out except Ali and Scott.

"Ali listen…"

"Save it Scott. You promised that you would find her and I'm holding you to it." She stated bluntly. Coming off the bed she reached into the draw next to the bed, taking out a mini Appleton bottle.

"Find her Scott or I'm going to keep your balls in a draw next to my bed…got it?" Ali brushed passed him and left him with a little more incentive to find her missing sister.

_**All Aboard**_

Fidgeting in the black hoodie that swallowed her body, Anna pinched the bridge of her nose as another train came to a screeching halt. The aerating noise of the train and the growing chatter of the crowd heightened her already painful headache. It was impossible to think under these conditions, she had no plan and time was ticking.

Anna had no clue of where to begin looking even if she wanted too. As soon as the train stopped Ororo had booked it with the Cajun they rode in with, when Anna had gone to the bathroom. Secretly, Anna hoped it was a joke but it was reality after twenty minutes of waiting and no one came back to her, she knew she was screwed if she was to be alone. Though her sister had left her, Anna couldn't help but feel that she had abandoned Ororo.

Standing on the platform was pointless and she knew it, but she didn't know what else to do. Follow a ridiculous plan with her irrational sister in a distant state, or be a snitch and call their father?

Dressed like she was homeless, Anna finally made a move. She pushed open the doors to the formal entrance, which brought her out to the main street. She was staying.

"I was starting to wonder…"

Frightened by the voice, Anna spun on heels to see Ororo leaning against a fashionable red convertible.

Anna's brow wrinkled at her sister. She tried not to smile at Ororo's smug attitude. Ororo was modeling a black hair wrap, to mask her snowy locks, oversized sunglasses and the long sleeve dress shirt she got from Etienne. The shirt was long enough that she could pull it off as a short dress.

"How do you mange to look better then me?" Anna approached her sister slowly. Ororo didn't flinch from her pose.

"You getting in…?"

"Looks like it."

"Let's do this then." Ororo clicked the remote alarm and opened the drivers' side door.

"You think you won this round huh?" Anna walked over to passengers side door and got inside.

Anna opened her mouth to speak as Ororo put the car in drive; it was then that she saw the empty ignition. There was no key in the car. It had been hotwired.

"You stole the car?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"I didn't steal it. It was a gift." Ororo said nonchalantly

"From…?" Anna turned to face her.

"I think we both know who." Ororo grinned and shifted gears. Pushing harder on the gas, she let the top down.

"Ororo Xavier you two didn't…"

"I ask you this Anna; does is it matter?"

Her sister was on a wild streak. Granted, her elder sister was never a sweet-cake, but for Ororo was way out of character. There were times when she became so stubborn she wouldn't listen to reason. Their mother had started calling her Storm, because trying to reason with her was like driving through a category five storm. Her saying was quick to catch on in the family. (Category six doesn't exist)

"Storm…"

The coco goddess gave a vindictive smile and pushed the gas peddle harder. The wind created a cyclone in the car. They were speeding way beyond the speed limit with no sign of slowing down.

"Storm… "

Ororo just laughed like it was all make-believe. Anna was losing her mind with worry.

"Storm!"

Ororo slammed on the breaks with both her feet. The car jerked forward. Anna's seatbelt briefly cut off her oxygen flow. The blood from her face was, non-existent; both her hands were pressed to the front dashboard trying to steady herself. Her heartbeat was rapid; her mind was blank and her feet numb.

Ororo hands held a death grip on the steering wheel. She inhaled and held an empty gaze.

Still shaken, Anna vision became clear to see that nothing was in their way and that there was no need for the manic halt.

"What the fuck Storm!"

Ororo didn't let go of the steering wheel, but spoke in an eerie, deep voice.

"What the fuck…? What the fuck…if you think I'm going back or listen to you speak to me like I am in the wrong for wanting to escape that life, this is where you get out." She unlocked the doors.

Anna gave what happened a few minutes to settle.

Lifting up her quivering hand she pushed the small car door lock back.

"If you thought I was going to leave you now, then you don't know me. But I will not sit here and watch you fuck up your life."

"You're still not getting it Anna. It is…." She let go of steering wheel and put the car in park. "My life is fucked up."

"Ororo."

"Nothing makes sense Anna. I loved him…and I wasn't good enough. I don't even know who I am without him."

"You're my sister Ororo. That's who you are and you are loved or else I wouldn't be here." Anna placed her hand over Ororo's on the gearshift and put the car back in drive.

Ororo looked down at her sister's hand and then to Anna's sorrow filled eyes.

"What's the plan?"

"I go where you go…"

"Just like that? No questions?"

"A suggestion?"

Ororo nodded her head for Anna to continue.

"A request really…No dingy hotels. I know we're trying to blend in, but cockroaches, pee stains and seventies furniture we don't need."

Ororo let out a small chuckle.

"Deal."

'Turning the wheel with her left hand she pulled them back onto the main road. The two sisters took off down the road with no particular destination in mind.'

"Ah Ororo?"

"Yeah?"

"Forgive me but ah…"Anna made up her face. "You know I only have two dollars and eighty seven cents right?"

"Two dollars more then me!" Both Ororo and Anna burst out into hysteric laughter.

"Oh my gosh…what the hell are we doing?"

_**Elsewhere...**_

Tucked behind a valley of forestry sat an old mansion styled after the castle of Versailles. Isolated from mainstream surveillance it housed an exhausted man in a darken room.

Once a constant figure in the public eye, he now resided alone in the twelve bedroom mansion. Shaded away from the outside world, he made no effort to change his surroundings. The house was cluttered, dusted and dark. It was a direct reflection of his current self.

Etienne entered the cold hearted mansion.

"Remy!" He called out, "I know you're here homme."

"Remy!" He continued to call as he headed up the elaborate spiral staircase. "Remy!"

His voice only got louder as he headed to his final destination; the dark wood door at the end of the maroon hall.

"Remy!" He yelled upon entering. The room was dismantled. It was evident that it hadn't been cleaned in months. Etienne stepped on a beer can and food boxes while avoiding empty bottles of bourbon and old, moldy dish wear. The figure in the bed was motionless; sprawled out with his right arm hug over the king sized bed.

"Damn it, Remy…" Etienne groaned at his unconscious brother. He went directly to the massive bay windows; a focal point of the bedroom. He pulled the drapes back to let the blissful sunlight in. Something Remy had been missing out on.

"Gah!" Remy squirmed in the bed like a fish out of water. He bounced around swearing in both French and English as Etienne opened the rest of the windows and the balcony doors.

"Etienne, what the hell?" Remy reached over to his night table for his sunglasses. "Close the damn curtains!"

"You need to get your drunken ass out of bed!"

"Like hell. I never asked for your help."

Etienne walked over to the bedside, and handed Remy an aspirin and a glass of water.

"You need to leave this house or at lest open a window…"

"Don't start Etienne. I'm not in the mood!"

"Remy, come on homme. How many more months, hmm? It's already been too long."

"Months…You think its just as simple as months for me? There's no going back! Don't you get it!" Remy through his glass of water at Etienne, "Get the fuck out!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Summer of Seven: What's the Difference?**_

"You have to." Ororo held up a box of dye to Anna.

"No!" Her answer was instinctive. For someone to suggest that she get ride of her white bangs was ludicrous. They had been her signature, since they grew in during prudery, they completed her look to the point that she couldn't remember what she looked like before them.

"They're my thing. How can you just suggest something like that!"

"Anna." Ororo's voice remained rational to the best of her ability.

"Ororo I won't." Anna insisted. She crossed her arms and dropped back on the bed.

"Come on. It's not that big of a deal…"

"Maybe not for you. No one would dare tell you to dye your…" Anna's words were lost as her mouth hung open like a rusty door.

Ororo removed the white cheap linen the hotel claimed was a towel off her head and reveled her now short, midnight black hair. Granted, Ororo looked amazing with dark hair, it made her luscious blues eyes pop even more and the edgy-ness of her new bob cut elongated her neck and her high cheek bones.

Still in awe by Ororo's new appearance, Anna wasn't willing to complement her new look.

"Oh man…now you have gone too far! What next? Hmmm? You want me to wait in the restaurant downstairs?"

"Actually…" Ororo's voice cracked and her eyes darted around the room.

"Ororo!" Anna's eyes doubled in size at the ideal.

"We need the money!"

"I will not bus tables!"

"Not tables. Work the bar to be precise." Ororo corrected.

"Work the bar as a hussy? You lost your damn mind if you think I'm gonna sell myself."

Anna was at a lost. She almost choked on the air trapped in her throat she was so blind sighted by Ororo's behavior. She had never heared such ridiculous comments come from Ororo's mouth.

Anna felt as though she had sacrificed enough. To wait on people who were beneath her just seemed unnecessary. She was already staying in a dingy one bedroom hotel with no room service or cable. The hot water was unreliable and there was no air conditioning. Anna was sweating, hungry and irritable, she thought she deserved more credit.

"What the hell else are we going to do for cash?"

"I don't know, but I'm not doing that."

Even though Anna was considered a rebel by the media, she was a sweet cake for several years and her diva like attitude would bubble back once in awhile.

"Well when you know, feel free to tell me. Until then we have try outs tonight."

"Is that where you were at two am this morning?"

"Yup and brought home some wings too." Ororo smiled.

Ororo pulled out a box of chicken wings from behind her back. Anna's belly rumbled upon seeing the delicious wings soaked in hot sauce, just the way she liked it. She leaned off of the bed and grabbed the box of chicken. She sat down, legs crossed and mouth watering. The scent was intoxicating. She was about to bite into the light brown crispy skin when Ororo's hand swooped in and reclaimed the box, replacing it with the box of dye.

"Your choice."

Anna was so hungry her eyes watered, but she was set in her stubborn ways and refused to break.

"No…" She pushed the box of dye aside.

"Okay." Ororo answered plainly. She sat on the chest of draws directly in front of Anna and dug into the chicken, "Yummmy" She licked her fingers.

"Oh this is some good hot sauce" She pointed to the wings. She paused and pulled out a bottle of soda. "That is a tender piece of chicken."

Listening to Ororo invade the tasty chicken and seeing her suck off each finger made Anna cave. She didn't speak. She only let loose a frustrated groan and picked up the box of dye. Dragged her feet the entire way to the bathroom, she still couldn't believe what she was about to do.

Ororo waited until Anna was out of sight until she jugged back the soda and made a disgusted face in the mirror.

"These are the nastiest wings." She commented to herself. "Yuck!" She began to swirl the soda like mouth mouthwash in an attempt to flush out the staining taste of the sour wings.

_**Manhattan… **_

It was raining in New York, the gloom took the city as it poured outside. The lighting lit up the sky and the thunder drummed to a heavy beat. Jean watched as the people below her walked defenselessly into the harsh wind. She looked at them with no pity or sympathy from the balcony of her luxurious pent house condo.

Perhaps it was the two bottles of red wine that she consumed that made Jean numb and heartless. Completely beside herself for her past actions with Logan, she opened another bottle of red wine.

It was well after four in the morning and she was still awake. After Kitty told her that Ororo was still missing and possibly without her mediation she couldn't help but feel partly responsible. Kitty was Jean's only remaining tie to the family and that was because she was assigned to stay with Jean as the rest of the family searched for Ororo and Anna.

Tried of watching the commoners beneath her, Jean went to her living room. She slid back onto the couch and watched the media frenzy, which was her family on T.V. It would only be a matter of time until the media would hear of the details of the wedding and then the general population would turn their backs to her. She knew it and accepted it as her fate. So Jean sat and waited with her glass of wine.

With her creditably, siblings respect and self pride dissolving around her, Jean couldn't help but think of the man, who turned her into a love struck guppy.

"Jeanne?"

Jean jumped six feet in the air knocking over her glass and spilling her wine all over her vintage rug.

"Logan!" She gasped and placed her hand over her mouth to stop her self from screaming.

"Jeanne I-"

Jean heard Kitty rushing in the guest room and slapped her hands over Logan's mouth and pushed him and her into a shadowed corner.

"Jean! You ok? I heard something…" Kitty rubbing her eyes wondered out of her bedroom to the hall.

"No I startled myself. I'm ok…really, go back to bed. I'm fine."

"Its four thirty in morning. Why are you awake?" Kitty itched herself as she struggled to string together sentences.

"Oh I was getting a dink. I'm going back to bed right now…."

Kitty yawned, "Yeah ok", and took off back for her room.

When Jean heard Kitty's room door close she removed her hand from over Logan's mouth.

"Logan, are you mad!" She stressed in a low tone.

"I had to see you."

"This is so wrong." Jean sat back on the couch and Logan took a seat in front of her on the coffee table.

"You don't think I know that? I couldn't stop thinking about what happened."

Jean took Logan's words as invitation and leaned forward towards him exposing her swollen breast. Logan glanced down at her temptations and took a deep breath before rejecting her by standing up.

"We agreed that after that night we were finished." Logan said realizing that Jean misenturpated his words.

"So you don't think about us? You don't miss our late nights, early mornings, lunch meetings…?" Jean questioned as she followed him to the balcony windows.

Standing behind him, she watched as the streetlights hit all his muscles perfectly. Her mind was quick to flash back to the night that he took her against those windows. It was rough, hard and oh so delightful. Her dirty thoughts in mix with the bottles of wine had her heart pumping and her thighs aching.

"Don't do that…" Logan said. He felt Jean's soft hands creep up his back to his shoulders.

"Say it doesn't feel good…" She whispered into his ear. "Say you don't love her…"

She kissed his ear lobe.

"You can't have us both."

"I love her." Logan responded in a deep, raspy voice.

"You love her, yet your cock was between my legs every night." Jean went into to kiss him, but Logan denied her and shoved her off of him.

"I didn't come here for that."

"What is it you want then?" Her voice became more rigged after she was denied for a third time.

"How is she?"

"MIA." Jean rolled her eyes and took a gulp of her wine.

"MIA?" Logan'a eyes grew wide with concern.

"Gone, missing, vanished, and I bet she doesn't want to see either of us." Jean turned her back to him and went back to sofa and the now half bottle of wine.

"When?" Logan asked as he followed Jean.

"When the hell do you think?"

"Is she ok at least!" Logan grabbed her arm and for a brief moment Jean's heart was racing in fear instead of ecstasy.

"I-I don't know. No one knows…apparently she left without her mediation too."

Logan threw Jean carelessly aside and rushed for the door. By the time Jean had picked herself up from the floor he was already gone and the slamming of the door left a high ringing in her head, which was sure to get worse as the night progressed.

Jean picked herself up and readjusted her torn shirt in time to met Kitty's disappointed glare.

"Thought you were sleeping?" Jean said while picking up her wine bottle and the broken pieces of her wine glass from her rug.

"Even with all the evidence against you I still wanted to believe the best in you." Kitty said looking down at her sister. Water twinkled in Kitty's innocent eyes in pain for her sister's good name and for herself for believing the lies that fumed off Jean.

"Jean…"

"Save it Kitty. You're not six years old anymore. I'm not going to sugar coat what the real life really is like."

"Jean that was you're sister's fiancée! How could you do something like that…?"

"It's call reality Kitty! Life doesn't follow a script as much as you want it to." Jean interrupted and yelled back.

Kitty watched her drunken sister stumble over her own two feet. Jean looked so pathetic. Kitty couldn't believe that was the same person who took her to all the Broadway Christmas plays growing up. Who taught her how to drive and would check for monsters underneath her bed. It was like her sister had been taken over by a completely different person.

"Holy shit" Kitty didn't mean to say it out loud but there was no other words to explain her feelings towards her changed sister.

"What?" Jean screamed from the floor, her fore arm cut from some glass hidden in her carpet. "What! Huh you think you can sit there and judge me what makes you so damn special!"

"For one, I didn't just break up my family for my own selfish needs." Kitty shook her head completely ashamed of her sister and her whole lifestyle.

"Life isn't a fairytale Kitty. It's better you learn that now rather then get your heart broken down the road."

"What happened to you?" Kitty meant to say that internally, but she was so perplexed with Jean that night it slipped out by mistake.

Jean clawed her way into the chair and paused at Kitty's question.

"…I fell in love." She tried to crack a smile, but instead her chin trembled and tears formed in her eyes, "With man who won't love me back."

She sucked back her emotions and held the bottle of wine up to her lips.

"It will only be a matter of time until you're where I am." She chugged back the wine faster then Kitty could have imagined she could. Not being able to stomach what her sister had turned into Kitty left her sister to kill herself slowly.

_**Outside Club Sixty-Nine **_

After a busy night of working, Ororo and Anna were walking back a few blocks to their hotel. It was a little after five in the morning and the sky was clear with a hint of light coming up over the horizon. Wearing Etienne's modified sweat clothes, the girls managed to make their outfits work. It was impressive what they could do with a pair of scissors and loose thread. Then again, Ororo was a model and Ali, their sister, was a brilliant clothing designer.

"You know, when you said we would be working the bar I thought we would be bar tenders, waitresses or something. I didn't think we would be whoring ourselves." Anna commented.

"We weren't whoring ourselves. Stop being such a sweet cake."

"Hey!"

"You are." Ororo shrugged her shoulders.

"Well admit you deceived me." Anna crossed her arms.

"No, cause I said we were working the bar and worked the bar we did."

"Our job was to get the locals to drink more Gray Goose Vodka." Anna said in a snooty tone.

"Yup." Ororo nodded her head proudly.

"We were vodka prostitutes!"

"Haha… "

"Stop laughing! It's true. Our job was to push vodka onto people or wait, I should say half drunken men, by making it seem like if they did we would sleep with them. We're vodka pushers."

"Haha… "Ororo only continued to laugh. Her gut was hurting, but she couldn't stop.

"Why is this so funny!" Anna throws up her hands in defeat.

"You did a good job though." Ororo wiped a tear way from her eye. "We both did."

Ororo pulled out a roll of cash.

"Where did you get that from!"

"Well the bartender paid us half, and then tips. Then I took a few …."

"A few? You straight up stole!" Anna marveled at the tick roll of cash.

"Don't tell the whole town." Ororo looked around, but the streets were empty.

"Let me guess Ali thought you how to..." Anna waved her hands trying to find a nice to say pick pockets.

"You always were smart." Ororo rubbed Anna's head top like an infant.

"I don't know what's happening to you Ororo, but I can say I'm happy that we can buy some clothes and get the hell out of that shit hotel."

"I knew you would see it my way." Ororo put her arm around Anna's shoulder and handed Anna half of the wad of cash, "I think we can cut through this alley by that corner store."

They were coming up to the turn and Ororo came to an abrupt stop.

"Hold on I'll be right back." Ororo let go of Anna arm and ran into the shop.

Anna, already nervous about the area in which they were in, was about to trail her sister, but some noises behind caught her attention. It was a man. He was a tall, built, but lean at the same time. He walked with a blonde in hand. They were kissing, grabbing each other, rubbing up on one another.

Covered mostly by the shadows, Anna couldn't see who they were, but she envied them. She couldn't recall her last sexual conquest or more seriously the last time she had a fore filling fulfilling sexual conquest. She looked at them and thought of the ridiculous things they must have planned for the night.

Anna didn't know she was staring without blinking, but snapped out of it when the blonde, who was getting her neck sucked on by her handsome male lover, looked over at her and commented in a rather bitchy tone.

"You wanna join? Or stand and watch all night?"

Totally surprised by the question Anna ran into the store. She entered as Ororo was purchasing a few things at the cashier.

"Hey what's up?" Ororo asked she noticed the shocked expression on her sister's face.

"Oh nothing. Thought I saw something is all."

"Haha you're such a baby."

"Whatever!" Anna went over to the counter, "So what'd you buy me?"

"Drinks, junk food, and…"Ororo held up her guilty pleasure; a gossip magazine.

"Really? You couldn't resist could you?"

"I need to know how bad it is…" Ororo made a confused face.

Anna didn't cast any judgment because in a strange way she understood Ororo's line of thinking.

The man handed back Ororo her change and the two left the store as normal civilians.

"Here let's turn down here." Ororo said with her nose buried in the gossip magazine.

They turned down the alley way without watching where they were going. A trash bin fell over and shattering was heard. They looked up to see a man bent over adjusting his pants and a woman, whom Anna recognized as the blonde from a few minutes prior, getting off her knees.

"Told you, you could join sweetie. No need to interrupt." The blonde said to Anna while wiping the corners of her mouth.

Ororo didn't look twice. She stared down at the dirty ground of ally and turned to walk away, but Anna was hooked on the guy. His shaggy auburn hair hung in his face. Between a few stands of hair she swore that she saw his eyes glowing.

"Come on, you heard the nice lady." Ororo grabbed the back of Anna's arm and pulled her back to the main street corner.

They were barely passed the alley way when Ororo couldn't contain her laughter any longer and started suffocating on her trapped oxygen from laughing too hard.

"That was first for sure!" Ororo said, trying to contain herself. She was shocked and laughing like a drunk teen.

But her sister was collected.

"Did you see his eyes?" Anna made a confused face. "Like…" She tried to explain but failed "Did you see them?"

"Excuse me? Anna are you serious right now?" Ororo laughed again, "We just saw a man getting a blow job in the back alley of a corner store and you're asking me about his eyes…did you miss the whole oral exchange?"

"No, no I did. I saw them earlier…"

Ororo made a disturbed face.

"Please tell me you weren't watching them. She wasn't even that hot…"

"No! Oh my gosh no. They were walking, but seriously you didn't see his eyes?"

"Once again Anna I'm going with no. Why?" Ororo opened a can of soda and passed it to Anna.

"Because…" she sighed. "This is going to sounds stupid, but I swear they were glowing?"

"Think you had too much vodka my dear."

"But- for real no joke!" Anna tried to defend herself but Ororo had stopped listening.

"Next time promote the vodka. Don't drink all the vodka." Ororo hit their cans together

"Cheers my love to all the misfit adventures to come!"

Anna took a heavy sigh and took a sip of her drink, Ororo could say what she wanted, Anna knew what she saw. Never had a pair of eyes excited and frighten her at once.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Summer of Seven: Let's Make a Deal?**_

It was minutes after six am and the sun was rising, brightening up the soft sky with a light yellow orange glow.

The sultry melody of southern jazz echoed in the empty street as a black suv drove slowly in the streets searching for a missing man. The driver, a rather large fellow, yawned and rested his heavy arm against the windowsill in exhaustion. He had been driving the same streets for hours and his boss had yet to find who he was looking for.

"Once more around" Etienne said. "I know he's around here. I can feel it."

"Yes sir." The driver obeyed and continued driving.

Etienne was playing parent again. His brother hadn't come home that night, not that he was too worried. Growing up, Remy often didn't come home; he would spend the night with the woman of his choice. This time, Etienne had had a driver escort him to the club owned by their family but Remy, being the professional sneak he was, gave his driver the slip.

As of late Remy had been on a crash course. He had been on a downward spiral for months. Cutting off ties with his family was only the first step and it had only gotten worse. It was an extreme measure, playing caretaker to his brother, but a necessary one Etienne found. Remy had gone rogue and it was wearing Etienne thin.

The driver picked up speed to catch the light and pass an alley when Etienne yelled, "stop!"

Reversing a bit, the driver pulled back and blocked the alley's only exit. Etienne opened his door, stepped out and slammed it back hard making sure to get everyone's attention.

"Damn it Remy." He muttered.

Remy was leaning against a brick wall with a blonde nestled between his arms and a disgustingly wide grin on his face. He turned and squinted his eyes at Etienne and his dramatic entrance. His smile didn't change. He motioned to Etienne the woman in his arms. It was a pathetic scene and it was clear to Etienne that his brother was delusional. His face softened as he shook his head at his confused brother. Etienne continued to shake his head slowly from left to right until Remy started following his actions. Remy eyes clouded over. His thoughts drifted from his head as his eyes glanced down at the woman in his arms once more, Remy studies her features but this time realization settled in and left a bitter taste on his tongue. All the booze and drugs had faded away and Remy had no choice but to except the fact that the woman in his arms wasn't the woman he was longing for.

His head dropped and his high sprits escaped him. Remy unwrapped his arms from around the blonde's waist and pushed her forward. In an instant Remy transformed back into the same lifeless figure Etienne found in the mansion two nights earlier.

Admitting his error, Remy walked lifelessly back to the SUV surrendering to Etienne's wishes. Etienne saw the inner turmoil in Remy's stature alone and he didn't need to see his face to know he was still hurting. For the first time Etienne didn't feel the need to make a smirk remark. He was finally starting to understand that anything he would say to Remy would be meaningless, for Remy was still trapped in his own personal hell.

"Hey!' The blonde called out.

"Madame?" Etienne replied.

"He never paid me." She crossed her arms. "That's a hundred bucks for the night two if you want me for the morning."

Etienne rolled his eyes, dropped a few bills on the floor casually before getting in the truck. The ideal of him paying for a woman's affection was completely beneath him.

Etienne slid back into the car there and there was a dramatic pause when he was about to open his mouth. Thinking that Etienne was going to say some muck comment, Remy was quick to act and intervened with an annoyed attitude.

"Just stop."

Hearing Remy's tone, like he was being inconvenienced, made Etienne snapped; he couldn't control his temper any longer. "No how long are you going to keep this up Remy?"

"I didn't ask you to come for me and I sure as hell don't need your permission!"

"Doesn't mean I don't worry, doesn't mean Pere and Tante don't worry!"

Etienne opened a window to allow some much needed fresh air to circulate through the truck. Remy sighed because he knew his brother was right. Tante did worry about him constantly, he knew, but he was unwilling to change. Neither of them wanted to apologize for their exaggerated words, so instead they sat on pins and needles.

"I thought you said you we're going to club sixty- nine." Etienne tried a different approach, a more civil route.

"Wrong again, you told the driver I was going to sixty-nine, never asked me where I was going."

"Then you didn't go?"

Remy shrugged his shoulders. "For awhile, that's where I met the blonde then we left and…"

"Drank, got high, fucked. Bla bla bla" Etienne jumped in. "Yeah I know the same old story."

"It's not an old story, it's my story."

"I don't see why you want that to be your story? You were a successful photographer, you made careers, made millions had a..."

"Don't say it…."Remy warned, behind narrowed eyes. "That's what I had and that was all taken from me."

"And that's it? You're not going to at least try and get it back?"

"Can I bring back the dead? Can I turn back time?" Etienne didn't respond so Remy continued. "Then no, I'm not going to fight."

The car went silent after that. The usual quaint car ride back to the mansion suddenly seemed like an endless epic voyage. The brothers sat uncomfortably in their leather seats staring out opposite windows. Remy had shut down yet again and Etienne was tired of trying. Something needed to be done. Etienne may have looked disinterested, but his mind was working satirically like the inner workings of a clock.

_**Hotel Nowhere**_

Ororo threw her and her sister's clothes into a loose duffle bag and zipped it up with a pleasant smile. "Is that everything?' She asked, looking around the room for anything she might have missed.

After counting up all their money they 'earned' Ororo agreed to a hotel upgrade at Anna's request. Anna insisted they leave for the upper side of town immediately she wasn't willing to spend another night in that dingy hotel.

Anna held the door open impatiently, she let go a heavy sigh and played with the door knob out of boredom. "I'm sure glad to be leaving this place."

Ororo made a sour face, thinking of all the good times they spent in that room. "Yeah? I'm gonna miss it."

"Seriously?" Anna asked eyes wide.

"Yeah, I mean come on, the paper thin walls made up for the lack of cable. Its hot so we didn't actually need hot water…"

"Ororo stop right now, cause nothing your saying is making sense to me. Lets just leave before the walls close in on us." Ororo stepped in front of Anna so she could lock the door for the last time.

"Where is our new vacation spot going to be?" Anna asked while locking the door.

"Aaaahh…"Ororo shuffled in her pocket. "Etienne suggested it. This place The Grand...something French, can you pronounce this?"

"It doesn't matter what the French part is my dear sister cause there's a _Grand _in front of it. And _Grand _always means air conditioning, satellites, and spas. Oh can't you picture it Ororo, cotton sheets feathered pillows closets" she gasped "…. room service!"

"Haha come on." Ororo laughed and pulled Anna from her day dreams. Put these on. She passed over a pair of very expensive looking sunglasses.

"Where did you get these from?"

"Stole them from that bossy chick and her friend at the bar" she gloated. "I knew they would look good on you, do I have taste or what?"

"Who are you, and what the hell have you done with my sister?" Anna laughed.

_**LeBeau Estate **_

Two and half hours after their alleyway rendezvous, Remy and Etienne arrived at their private estate. It looked like a house out of a magazine, perfect in everyway, but like the man who lived in it was hollow and lacking love. Remy shuffled in his pockets for the key and opened the grand front doors to his home. Etienne followed close behind and frowned when he saw that nothing had changed in the last two days. The house was still disorganized and dusty. From the furniture coved in old fabric to the dingy mood that flowed throughout the house, everything made his stomach turn.

Remy threw his keys in a bowl and went directly to the bar.

"For whatever reason you're still here I feel obligated to offer you a drink."

"Little early don't you think?" Etienne replied.

Remy's answer was to pour himself a triple of scotch.

"Drinking alone is said to be torture.

"More then you know." Remy's raspy voice rumbled in his horse throat.

He downed his liquor in one gulp and poured himself another. The room fell into another quiet period again. Remy wasn't bothered by it, but it made Etienne uncomfortable. He couldn't take it so he began to wander aimlessly until he found himself over at the grand piano. Though the baby grand was covered by large white cloth, he pressed his index finger down on an E sharp.

"Pere would cry if he saw what you did to his baby." Etienne joked.

"Bastard can rot." Remy unceremoniously replied.

Etienne chuckled; his brother did know how to hold a grudge. "And the…" he pointed to Remy's eyes "that's not hurting you?" He noticed that Remy wasn't wearing his trademark sunglasses.

"It's excruciating."

Remy's eyes were a result of a genetic mutation. His eyes were underdeveloped and when he was born a vessel burst behind them, altering their appearance. They resulting color was described as demotic. Since Remy was often teased or judged for them he grew up covering them with sunglasses. Only family, or the occasional hussy, ever saw his real eyes. The sunglasses that eventually became a fashion trend for him were originally prescribed for the protection of his eyes. The sun was Remy's enemy, it would cause his eyes agonizing pain and pushed him towards dark shadowed life style.

"You really don't feel anything anymore." It wasn't a question but more of an observation.

Remy eyes refocused on his brother, the bloody red with midnight iris stared into Etienne's, and held him there like an frighten animal.

"Not a fucking thing." Remy's answer was robotic and completely lifeless. He chugged his scotch and took a seat on the only piece of furniture that wasn't covered, a simple black suede couch.

"What the hell do you want?" Remy barked.

"That a trick question?" Etienne sarcastically replied.

"You can pull on over on me."

"I don't want anything." Etienne sighed with fatigue and exasperation.

"Ok." Remy lay back in the chair and took a long look at his brother. "What did you do then?"

"You don't feel anything, remember, so why does it matter?"

"Etienne if this is another one of those bullshit interventions." Remy's voice was laced with anger.

"You're acting paranoid."

"Am I?" Remy questioned as he got up from his seat. That's why you wanted me to go to Sixty Nine, that's why you decided to move in. You're planning something…

"I take it back you are paranoid." Etienne waved off his antics.

"Why else did you decide to move in? Since she…" Remy couldn't continue the sentence.

Their mother had left the mansion as a gift to the them, when she passed away. But Etienne didn't like the old time feel of the home and moved into a more nouveau, upscale house, leaving the place to Remy to do with as he pleased. However, since the action was never sealed in writing between the brothers, the original deed left by the mother remained in effect giving Etienne all right to move back in the house if he chose to do so.

"Since she what Remy? You can't even say her name homme, look at fuck up you've become." Etienne mocked him. It was his plan to get Remy riled up, hoping that he would show some emotion. Even if it was only anger it was something.

Remy's eyebrows crossed; he was about to burst and possible kill his younger meddling brother for referring his love as 'her' when Etienne's cell went off. He stepped away from Remy to answer it.

_Hello_

_They've arrived. _

_Call it in._ Etienne said into the phone and hung up.

"It's been nice chatting Remy but I am moving back. My name is on the deed too. If you excuse me I have business to attend to." He gave the infamous LeBeau grin and proceeded to the door.

"Still doing that thieving shit?" Remy yelled as he walked away.

"It's how the LeBeaus run, maybe you should change your name if you hate to damn much. Or maybe you're forgetting that name made you the millions you have now."

The large oak front doors closed and Remy dropped his drink watching as another one of his antique glasses shattered much like life. No longer in the mood to deal with the mess or his brother's sly behavior, he decided that it was best to go to bed. His footsteps sounded like drums in the empty house as he headed for his master suite.

_**The Grand…Something French**_

Ororo went down to main entrance of the hotel to make a request not to be disturbed by anyone. No calls, no forwards, no questions or another disturbances. The request was sealed with a bribe and a wink between her and the assistant manger.

Checking out the place, Ororo decided she would surprise Anna a drink. Nothing alcoholic but simply a round of virgin drinks to start off the getaway before they hit the spa. As Ororo was heading to bar, a vender outside caught her eye. She saw her guilty pleasure, gossip magazines and made a swift u-turn to the stand.

At the vender cart, she handed him three fifty and smiled as she became lost in her world of gossip.

So far, her cover hadn't been blown. She was still lost to the world and she was thoroughly enjoying the experience. Ororo had missed the freedom of being able to walk down the street and not be fingered. The normalcy was something had been in short supply since her adoption into the Xavier family.

But her million-dollar smile didn't last for long as she saw a picture of her sister Jean with the headline _what really happened?_ Ororo couldn't help but cringe and ask herself the same question.

"What actually happened?" She repeated aloud in a humbled voice.

"…I fucked up." Ororo's eyes left her body and a slow shiver of stunned nerves trickled down her cocoa skin.

"I fucked up and let a goddess get away." The man continued in a deep and calming voice. The heat from his closeness sent shivers down her spine. She could feel his hot air swirling on her nape as he got closer.

"Logan." She whispered.

In an instant, as she said his name, her once bright world was filled with gray. Ororo tried to say something, anything else, but she couldn't. She couldn't feel anything but tears trapped in her thick lashes.

Logan placed his hands on her hips and brought his torso to match her back. He gently rubbed his gruff against her flushed cheeks and spoke tenderly to her. "Don't run." He pleaded. "Please don't run again."

"Logan." She was still trapped on that one word; it was as if it was all she knew.

"I'm sorry. I know it's late for that, but I need to say it. It's still me 'Ro."

He kissed her jaw. "Two nights was all it took for me to know that all I wanted was you in my arms, two nights, you remember."

Ororo whimpered at his course voice; it played like heavenly music in her ear. Of course she remembered how they met and how he stole her heart in two days.

"Logan." She choked on his name. This time she felt the tears come down her cheeks, she flinched to wipe them but Logan beat her too it. His thumb gently grazed her silk skin and wiped away each tear one at a time. She had forgotten how affectionate he was with her.

"Two nights knowing I didn't have you, made me realize what I am without you…worthless." He gently kissed her fallen tear.

"How did you fine me?" It was her first sentence and she was proud it came out in order.

"I called in every favor I had. There are no lengths I wouldn't go through to find you."

"Logan I-" Ororo started.

"I'm not expecting you to run into my arms right now, but know that…" He held her closer to his defined chest and Ororo couldn't help but collapse into his embrace. She did love him more then anything.

"Know that I'm not willing to let you go." He dripped his head down to her level and brushed his nose against hers. "Say you're mine." He eased his lips closer to hers and licked the line of her bottom lip. "Say you're mine."

Tears continued to spring from her eyes. Her mouth quivered not knowing what to do. Logan held her tighter like the protector he always was. "Say you're mine 'Ro." He repeated.

"Logan I- I – I'm…"

A bright flash hit their eyes blinding them momentarily. It frightened Ororo, and she felt like cold water had been thrown on her. Ororo flinched and shoved Logan out of confusion. Before she knew it, another flash came then cacophony of lights followed, blinding them. Neither could see anything, it was a total whiteout. In the state of chaos a flood of questions was hurled at them.

All Ororo could think was, "they found me. He led them right to me."

"Logan!" Ororo screamed. "What did you do?"

"Does this mean you're together?" One reported called out.

"What happened at the altar?" Another rapidly asked.

"Was there an affair?" A third followed.

"Who's the red head Logan?" A fourth reporter boldly inquired.

Ororo was so dizzy from the lights and the questions she didn't know what was real anymore. Unable to breath, she starting pulling at her hair and yelling for everyone to back up while Logan started getting physical with the paparazzi for interrupting what was most likely his one chance.

"Just leave me alone!" Ororo begged. A long arm reached in and grabbed her from the behind and pulled her into the lobby of the hotel.

"You ok? "

Ororo rubbed her eyes a few times while nodding her head. "Yeah I'm ok." She didn't know who saved her form the piranhas, but she was grateful.

"Ororo!" She spun on her heels to see Anna bolting for her.

"You ok?" She lunged forward and hugged her sister, holding her in a death grip as she made a desperate wish for everyone to go away.

Not a second later, Anna had Ororo on the lobby benches giving her her medication. They both looked up to see the world staring back at them. There had to be over a hundred different photographers pressed against the massive windows trying to get a peak of the famous duo. They were trapped like fish in a bowl.

"Who's he?" Ororo referred to the giant man standing above them.

"That's Bobby." Anna said. "He is the manger, he got me soon as the mob out there started gathering."

"Ladies over here!" A bellboy called to them from around a corner and on Bobby's approval they made a move. Anna helped Ororo up and wobbled with her to a corner entrance. Bobby, acting as security behind them, guided them to the back kitchen entrance.

"What's going on?" Ororo questioned. She felt as if she was out of the loop but the more she thought about it, there was so many things happening simultaneously she was starting to believe there was no loop.

"Ladies." Etienne greeted them with a sinister smile. He stood in the now cleared out kitchen. He sat on top of a stainless steal table and calmly waved them closer.

"What are you doing here?" Disliking him from the moment they met Anna was quick to attack him.

"I own this place." He jumped down from the table.

"Thanks Bobby." He signaled for Bobby to leave. "He's also my brother. We like to keep it in the family. " Etienne paused for their reaction and then continued. "You two alright? I was a bit concerned."

"Oh we're peachy… asshole," she muttered the last word.

"Anna, don't bother." Ororo's timid voice spoke up from the corner.

"What do you mean Ororo? It's obvious that we were drawn to this hotel purposefully. You sick sneaky son of a bitch!" She pointed in anger at Etienne.

"Chere my hands are clean." He held them up as evidence.

"Yeah cause I'm gonna believe you." Anna sneered.

"Anna!" Ororo shouted so loud she made herself dizzy. She leaned back against the table trying not to hyperventilate. "He's not to blame…" She rubbed her arm nervously. "Logan found me."

"How? What did he say? He didn't touch you, did he?" Anna rounded on Etienne and yelled, "What kind of shit security do you have here?"

Etienne was surprised; Logan tracking them down wasn't a part of his plan.

"Where is Logan now?" He asked, trying to seem nonchalant about it.

"He is outside with the vultures." Ororo rested her hand on her forehead still blown away that he found her.

"I'll take care of it." Etienne said rather quietly, so much so Anna ignored it and Ororo didn't even realize he said anything. Etienne pardoned himself from the women, allowing them a private moment. He used the time to make arrangements for Logan removal.

The drip of the sink behind them was making Anna mad and, trying to eliminate the tension, she decided to speak up first.

"I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you sweetie." She wrapped her arms around her sister in comfort.

"Anna." Ororo was trying to hide her tears from her sister's watchful eye. "It was… I was…" She took a deep breath. "I was going to say it back, I was going to say it back and leave with him."

Anna had to use all herself control not to punch Ororo in the face. "But after what he did to you?"

"I know!" She wiped her tears.

"I know its sick, it's fucked up, but I love him! Don't you get that Anna? As much as I don't want too I do, and no matter how far I run I cant turn that off." Ororo covered her face in shame and cried openly letting all her bottled heartache loose.

Not knowing the words to use, Anna stroked Ororo's back. It was all she knew to do. She hated that Ororo had fallen dependant upon a man, but she couldn't condemn her sister even if she wanted too. She herself had never been in love and could only imagine the potential it had to do to someone.

"I could only imagine what you think of me right now." Ororo sniffled and wiped her tears. "I don't know what to do now." Ororo fanned her face in her attempt to compose herself.

The sound and air seemed to have vanished from the kitchen. Ororo's cracking voice pulled at Anna's heart. The creaking of Etienne's shoes as he came back into the kitchen brought much needed relief. It was at the most awkward moment he could have envisioned entering in on, but he knew he could use their fragile state to his advantage.

Anna held her breath, she couldn't believe what she was going to say, but she thought back to all the times Ororo was at her side and knew it had to be done. She closed her eyes, sucked up her pride and said.

"We keep going."

"Anna, do not mock me."

"Seriously we can." Anna continued. "We out ran them once we can do it again, don't give up. What happened to the no shit diva I grew up with?"

"She got her heartbroken." Ororo broke eye contact with Anna.

"Then we're not leaving until we fix that. You don't want to go home, then we won't."

"They'll find us no matter where we go!"

"There are hundreds of countries we can go to; we'll keep going until your ready to face it all." Rogue simply replied.

"We?" Ororo glanced up at Anna, hoping that she truly meant it.

"That's what sisters do. We stick together."

Ororo wanted to say yes, but was it fair to Anna for her to be dragged along for the ride? The last forty-eight hours were hard enough on her sister; she couldn't allow Anna to endure that for weeks at a time. She rubbed her temples and scratched her hair, frustrated and overwhelmed as her mind bounced back and forth. Seeing her inner dilemma, Anna made the choice easier for her, she held Ororo hands tightly like when they were kids. It has always been their secret way of saying their together forever.

Knowing that Anna was willing to stand by Ororo was a testimony to their friendship. It was why Anna was the maid of honor and they were best friends.

"Where to?" Ororo mumbled trying to repress a smile. Anna saw the little hidden joy in her sisters eyes decided to pinch her checks until she cracked.

It was then that Etienne's ears perked up. He had just found the key he had been praying for. Thinking that the few minutes of sister bonding would never end, he was fearful that all his work would go to waste. Delighted that his opportunity to exploit had arrived, Etienne cleared his throat and slicked back his hair before stepping between the two sisters.

"May I make a suggestion, or rather, propose a deal?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Summer of Seven: The Clock Strikes Twelve**_

Anna rested her head against the car window and watched as the vibrant colors of the ancient trees reflected her window. It was the side of New Orleans she never thought she would experience, the relaxing organic beauty rather than the energenic party side of the city. The trees overlapping and hugging one another by their branches, fusing their unique colors together, made Anna's heart skip a beat. She began to see the beauty in the old southern community. She would never admit it but it felt homey to her. Even though she gave off unappealing look, with her brows set in down and her lips pouted, Anna was deeply moved by the nature around her and left the sour face only for show.

The emotional response the scenery had on Anna made her wonder; what about this place made her feel completely at ease? It could have been the old southern roots buried with in her soul itching to get out or the depressing fact that she rarely ventured from the comforts of her city lifestyle. No matter the answer, she was content with the fact that Ororo took that running head start and landed them in the peaceful community they were in. Anna looked down at her sister sleeping in her lap completely unaware that they had been driving for over two hours.

As Work became such a dominating factor in their lives, Anna realized how many moments she took for granted growing up. As much time as they did spend together it was never enough, it was only a shame that they reconnected under such harsh circumstances.

"You might want to wake her up, we're close." The driver, introduced as Joe, told Anna.

Anna shook Ororo gently, her head tossing until her mane fell into her face.

"We there?" She asked in between a yawn and a grant stretch.

"Hmm well Etienne was doing well for himself but I didn't expected this." Ororo looked up to see that they were passing the last gated estates before turning down a private road.

"Apparently he is doing very well." Despite the amazing view and crisp clean air, Anna bitter humor poked through.

Back at the hotel, Etienne had proposed to them a deal they couldn't refuse. The initial deal was private escort ride to a secluded place to stay for however long as they deemed fit. The exchange was to help Etienne with a task he didn't specify. The paparazzi were at the back door and making their way into the kitchen. For the girls, the decision was unanimous and they went with what appeared to be the lesser of two evils and took up Etienne on his offer.

Having the whole ride to contemplate their rushed decision, Anna realized how brilliantly Etienne had set them up. She realized that his next sentence could have been 'but in exchange I want to shoot you two doing kinky porn in my dungeon' and it wouldn't have mattered; they still would have agreed to his terms. Ororo wasn't paying attention, she was too afraid of the monster that lay behind the backdoor of the hotel. If the media had gotten to her that day in her fragile state Anna was sure her sister would never have recovered. Anna was too overly concerned for sister to notice any off behavior Etienne exhibited.

Anna's head swirled with 'what if's' and she didn't even hear Joe say they arrived.

"Anna!" Ororo pinched her cheek. "We've arrived."

Anna jumped, startled by the Ororo clammy fingers and the harsh pain that followed.

"Ouch!" She put her hand on her now red cheek. She gave Ororo death stares as she jumped from the high suv. Her sandal hit the tar before her foot did. Not thinking of it, Anna placed her foot down on the baking black tar.

"Ah! Ouch! Ouch!" she hopped around on foot, while flexing her toes trying to cool her foot down.

Ororo stood with a serious face not impressed with her sister's actions. Joe slammed down the trunk and dropped their two duffle bags on the ground.

"Well ladies this where we part ways." He bowed to them removing his hat and all.

"Wait...What?" Anna shouted limping to catch up with Joe. "What? Do you mean your just going to leave us here?"

"That was the orders." Joe calmly replied.

"But…But what if we want we need to get something from town or…"

"Listen miss," Joe interrupted. "My orders were to safely deliver you two to this house right here and I did. Now if you excuse me." Joe pulled on the door handle but Anna forced her body back on it and shut.

"How will we communicate with the world, buy food or water…"

Joe put his finger to Anna's lips. Blood instantly filled her face; she hated being treated as some dainty weak woman. "M'am I'm leaving, you got problems take it up with Etienne."

Anna was still leaning against the door and they're eyes squared off before she caved and got off the door.

"Thank you." Joe smiled as he stepped up into the suv and closed the door. "You guys behave."

He did a goofy smile that was permanently burned into Anna's mind making her all the more aggravated. She watched helplessly as her only means of transportation drove down the dusty road.

To think she would be trapped in an unknown house with Etienne for undisclosed amount time left her body aching. As she slowly turned around and saw her new home, she not only shivered but also her left eye twitched.

The old colonial mansion was falling apart. The exterior alone was crying desperately for love. The shingles were falling off, the shutters were rusted, the garden was dead and the porch was barely standing.

"It looks…cozy." Ororo tried to make the moment pleasant.

Anna's dropped her head out of exhaustion and mumbled. "Fuck my life."

_**Needles… **_

The cool blues of the night sky were melding with dark clouds, creating an exquisite backdrop to the glowing lights of the Manhattan skyscrapers. It was a beautiful contrast that could inspire millions, but the artistic view of the city went unnoticed to Ali and Scott. They kept to their fast pace weaving in and around the mindless crowds of the exiting train station passengers.

Their pace increased after they were told that there was a conductor who was blabbing on about the strange woman he found, a stowaway who was saved by one of their private dealers. Scott and Ali held grim faces and headed to a dive bar called The Back Porch. The only communication the two exchanged between them was when they got to the four-way stoplight.

Ali looked over at Scott and said "Can't you walk any faster?"

The light changed and she was off leaving Scott in a pose for a moment, his mind became more adulated with her behavior. Ali's attitude was worst when she was worried and stressed. Usually keeping it bottled up or turning to substance abuse to control emotions, many never saw her true anger or resentment.

"Ali!" Scott called out.

Ali didn't look back but kept her head down and her brows narrowed. She was on a mission and wasn't going to let any more interruptions slow her down. Her sisters were gone; her support system and loyalist friends were missing. It seemed that no one could fully understand her frustration. Her stress was mounting and the worst thoughts were consuming her. She wouldn't dare to admit it aloud but her old temptations were coming back. Thoughts of dry cocaine made her mouth salivate and her body twitched as she remembered the peace she found with a few shots of heroin.

Ali's body jolted and her heart trembled in her pail chest when something cold and clammy grabbed a strong hold on her forearm.

"Ali!" Scott screamed and pulled her back by her upper arm. He jerked her hard enough that her hood fell down. On lookers turned their head but no one took the time to care or were willing to get involved in their spat.

"What the hell Scott!" Ali shot back in Scott face, both their eyes blazing with fire. Scott's grip only got tighter on her arm and Ali's nails found and dug into his biceps.

"If you would listen to someone for once, you would hear me calling you!"

"You're only slowing me down!"

"That's your problem, you don't listen, you passed the bar two streets back."

Even though she was in the wrong Ali's face never changed. She let go of Scott arm, and pulled back up her hood. He looked down at her arm as she pulled away and saw a small gathering of needlepoint scars. He looked at Ali deep in her eyes and noticed they seemed a little more hollow then their regular exuberant state. He reached to pull up her sleeve further but she flinched and pulled away.

"Ali…" He started in his lecturing 'I'm so mighty' tone. Ali wasn't in the mood and cut Scott short like always.

"Don't ever pull me like you're my man again or next time your balls will be a little sore."

_**Home Bound.**_

Eee-iii-kkkk…

The front door creaked open, the noise penetrated the girls' ears worse then a hand full of rusty nails on a chalk board.

They stood in silence, arms width away from each other, looking at the dusty dark house. There were no lights aside from the few cracks of lights form the corners of the heavily draped windows. It was lavishly big with an antique feel to it but that was over looked by the eerie cold that danced around the back of their necks.

Anna's arms folded over her perky breast, she turned her head and shot daggers at Ororo. Her lips were pitched and she was clenching her jaws from the inside. Ororo never allowed Anna to phase her and she remained pleasantly optimistic about the situation.

"The Architecture is stunning" she smiled at Anna's livid face and continued into the house.

Anna stood still in the same position with fire fuming off her. She watched Ororo inspect the house as if she just found a bargain on the latest Jimmy Choos.

"These are drapes are so thick" Ororo pulled on them and a cloud of dust followed. She coughed and waved her hand. "Remind me to wash those."

"Oh look at this!" She ran across the room to the piano. It was vintage, she could tell by the hand-crafted indents, it wasn't in the best shape, missing a front leg and scratches along side and covered in dust but it looked like it could play beautiful music.

"Look Anna a piano!" Ororo was trying desperately for Anna to show any kind of facial expression. It was living hell trying to deal with Anna when she didn't show any emotion and stopped talking all together. "It's in tune!" Ororo played a view notes. "La la la…"

Nothing she did was creating a response from Anna. She finally gave up and headed to last window to open up some light into the place. "Oh a bar…I wonder if it's stocked?" This got Anna's attention and she walked over.

"Finally I was starting to think you were glued to that spot." Ororo exclaimed as she found two shot glasses and pulled out a very old bottle of what appeared to be tequila. "Oh I know this reminds you of last Christmas?" Ororo said holding up the bottle as Anna took a seat in front of her at the bar counter. Ororo opened the bottle and took a sniff. She made a sour face and squeezed her eyes tight as she slid the open bottle over to Anna.

"Yeah I think we're gonna need some chases for this." Anna said with more excitement in her face after smelling the bottle.

"And she speaks!"

"Funny I'm going to search the kitchen…"

"Why would you think something would be in there?" Ororo asked.

"Cause I hear the fridge motor why else would it be on?" They both paused and let the gentle humming of fridge to vibrate in their ears.

"Strange that Etienne actually would live in this dark dungeon." Ororo shivered and wondered what kind of man she was dealing with.

"I thought it was stunning?" Anna mocked, while getting off the barstool.

Ororo rolled her eyes and came from around the bar, "I'm going to map the place and find a bathroom."

_**Street Bound**_

Scott walked in the dingy, low lit bar with a new confidence unknown even to him. He slumped over the bar counter with a pair of black tinted glasses and black leather coat. He sat on the barstool with a tight jaw establishing his manly role among the fellow men. Ranging in different ages and sizes, they tipped their heads towards him as the bar tender came towards Scott.

"Never seen you around here before?" The barley legal blonde raised her perfected waxed brow while leaned over the bar trying to see Scotts hidden eyes and giving him a luscious view of her D cups.

"I think you should pop back in your breast before your nipple shows." He leaned in closer. "I'm not even a little interested."

The bartender gave him a scouring look and leaned off the counter. "You must be blind or stupid. What can I get you?"

Scott held two folded hundred dollar bills in between his index and middle finger.

"A simple gesture…I am looking for Smithy, works with trains, and was recently fired."

The blonde smiled. "If you want to kill him, I wouldn't mind, he hasn't shut up since he got fired and never leaves a tip." She ran her eyes slow enough over the room so Scott could follow. She made eye contact with a chubby man in his late forties with balding brown hair.

"Come back soon, mystery man." She smiled at Scott as she took the money from him.

Scott made a smooth transition from his stool to the empty seat in front of Smithy. Adjusting his glasses, Scott opened his mouth to speak when he saw Ali shift in the shadows with some man. It worried him yes, but he remembered the spunk that Ali had in her and how pissed she would be if he walked over to her and tried to play hero.

"Smithy." Scott said getting comfortable in the chair. "I'm about to make this your lucky day."

_**Hunted House. **_

The kitchen wasn't any better then the living-room, but there was some evidence of life. Dirty dishes flooded sink and were spreading to the surrounding counters. There were some canned goods, but mostly expired cereal boxes. Anna was correct in her theory that the fridge was running with a purpose. Inside they were only three things: a half eaten pickle jar, questionable milk and fresh untouched bottle of orange juice. Naturally she was spurious of the bottle, she picked it up, shook it and checked for any loose piratical in the juice. She double-checked the security seal and triple checked the expiration date. It seemed almost too good to be true. She twisted off the lid and sniffed the delicious freshly squeezed orange juice aroma. Her mouth began to savor at scent. Anna greedily licked her lips and tilted the bottle to her lips, just to sample it before she brought it to Ororo to use as a chaser.

But once the smooth cool liquid hit her scorching throat, her sips quickly turned to gulps and before she knew it, she was chugging down the sweet drink.

"Why are you putting backwash in my orange juice?"

The deep masculine husky voice scared Anna to point of a heart attack. Unable to scream, she spewed up the orange up, the critic acid burned as her passed throw her nose. In the confusing Anna dropped her the juice and the bottle went crashing to floor. It exploded into a dozen pieces.

She flung her hand over her rapid beating chest, as she turned to the mysterious character. Her foot landed on a broken piece of glass.

"Ouch! Motherfucker!" She screamed and hopped on foot. Struggling to breath as her heart continued to race in her chest.

"Look what you've gone and done." The man called at her.

He shook her head and bent down toward her foot as if to reach for it. His neutral behavior helped Anna relax to an extent. An expression of being genuinely crossed his face.

"That was ten dollar bottle of orange juice!" he looked up at her from the floor.

Even though he was wearing sunglasses the tenseness in hid face and his tight jaw, made it clear to Anna that he was more worried about his split drink rather then her injury. He picked up a few jagged pieces of glass and eased his body back up, inches from Anna's face. Still crossed, Anna face looks as if she had just seen something disgusting in front of her. The mand was so close in fact that Anna pulled her head back just to get a little more space.

"Get the hell away from me!" she said, completely uncomfortable by this closeness.

"Give me back my ten bucks…" he commanded.

"Like hell. What kind of sick pervet are you, I said to get away from me!"

Anna's cries got Ororo's attention and she was on her way towards the kitchen. She has been there for a few minutes and she already was lost and confused.

"I'm the pervet!..." he through his hands up in the air and yelled. "You're in my house! Drinking my favorite juice!" He pinched his lips and Anna could tell he was sizing her up.

"What are you, one of Etienne whores?"

Anna looked at him appalled and speechless a first for her. "I am no one whore."

The man only pitched his lips at her and said. "You look and smell like one…"

It wasn't clear who made what move or said what but the result was raw. Flustered Anna's body rested atop of the mystery man, he laid on the floor and his arm rested on a view pieces of glass. Inches from calming his juicy lips, Anna regain her sense, her eyebrows narrowed and voice got course she slammed him down harder into sharp glass.

"Who are you!" she demanded.

He made a quick shift beneath her, capturing her arms and using them against her. He jerked Anna back advancing himself to stand.

He replied in a weary tone. "No one to you…"

Lifting up his now bruised and bloody left arm, shards of glass poked out of it. He looked down irritated at his ripped and messy shirt. It was one of his last clean shirts. He stepped closer and closer towards Anna but she couldn't move, she could see the blood dripping from his arm and glass sticking out. Her chest was filled with guilt and she had no reason to feel anything for him or towards him, but she couldn't control it.

"Remy!"

It was Ororo and Anna was trilled to hear her sister come voice. For one to know she was safe and two of some assistance. Ororo stood behind Anna in the shadows by the kitchen doorway. She tiptoed into the light, revealing herself and all untouched beauty.

"Remy?" She called out to him again, this time Remy looked up from his floor to meet Ororo's ocean eyes.

"My goddess." He bowed towards her slightly.

"It's been a long time." Ororo smiled back. She took the time then, to look around the kitchen and her eyes landed on Anna. "What the hell did you do!" she referred to the glass split juice and a bleeding Remy.

"Me!" Anna exclaimed. "Me, freaking unbelievable!" She turned to Ororo getting close to her face. "I've been screaming for help, my foot is cut and some pervert with a juice fetish attacked me! And your asking me what the hell I did? Screw you and this whole damn house!" she shoved passed Ororo and stormed out of the kitchen.

A chuckle escaped Remy's lips which turned to full laugh. Soon Ororo joined in and they both laughed at the situation and their second coming. Ororo owed her career to efforts of Remy. At a time they were close friend and excellent work partners.

They met when Ororo and most of the other sister was journeying to adult hood. At time Anna was in school and was transitioning into her 'rebel' phase. She never had the opportunity to meet Remy. Ororo didn't have to be a genius to know she was missing something. Remy always did have a way of making an introduction.

Remy leaned against the marble counter top and turned on the foist. "Do I want to know how long you have been standing there?"

"Since she swung and miss and then her 'falling' on you" Ororo used air quotes to express her sarcasm.

She jumped up on the already cluttered courter and stretched Remy's bloody arm out, she pulled off a needled of her clothes and began to remove each tiny pieces of glass.

"Talk to me or are you going to play coy Cajun?" Remy stood in aw at the odds that Ororo and her sister were in his house. With all the chaos happening around him, Remy knew there was only one explanation.

"Where you did you meet him?" Remy questioned.

"Who?" Ororo answered slightly confused.

"The puppet master…Etienne."


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Summer of Seven: Two names and a Tip of Light…**_

Ororo and Remy conversed on and on about Etienne. He was a sly one but Ororo couldn't say she didn't see it coming. Small parts of his personality reminded her of Remy, but the odds that they were related seemed minimal at best. The two brothers didn't look alike and shared only a tiny bit of the same LeBeau traits. The classic wolf grin was one example and their ways with words was another. The LeBeau men had a way of luring a woman in with their firm but trusting voices and their captivating polite manners, which both aroused and confused a girl all at once. Never did Ororo think she would see Remy again let alone meet and be suckered in by his mysterious brother. When she first met Remy when she was a teen and Etienne was not in the picture, he was off making his own name.

Ororo sat atop the grimy counter top in awe of the situation. Sticking the needle into the mid section of Remy's thumb, she picked at the shattered piece of glass that was logged in there tight. She was afraid of hurting him, but Remy didn't even flinch in pain. He stood between her legs and took every moment like a gentleman.

Ororo winced as she pulled out the piece of glass; it was bigger then she expected. She wiped it, along with the blood ,on the upper thigh of her sweat pants.

"This doesn't hurt you?"

"No" Remy replied calmly.

"What, you can't feel pain anymore or something." She snickered at her joke but Remy didn't chuckle along side her. Not hearing a response, Ororo paused and looked up at Remy.

"Something like that yea." He answered.

That's when Ororo realized that he wasn't the same man she had left. Remy wasn't the high spirited go getter she remembered or even the stud she knew him to be. He had become a dim reflection of his former self. Even though it has been years since they last met, Ororo had a feeling of what was causing him sorrow. _Pain like that never really leaves_ she thought to herself. She didn't know what else to tell him but apologize for not coming to his side when he needed someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, by time I heard your family was telling me not to come anymore… that it was over." she didn't look at him as she said it, because in a way it was her burden too. Remy was one of her closest allies besides her sisters. She should have known better and trusted her instincts "I should have insisted on coming I owed you at least that."

Being there for Remy in his time of suffering seemed like a fair trade seeing how Remy made her into the respected female power symbol that world praised her for. But once upon a time the fame got to Ororo's head. It was a time in her life where she actually let go of reality, closing off ties with her family and real friends; she embedded herself in the spotlight lifestyle. It was shallow point for her and she resented herself for getting that low.

"There is no need to apologize, in the end apologizes are only shallow words."

Ororo abruptly stop fishing for the tiny pieces of glasses and looked up at broken man she once called a dear friend. His head was sunk down and his jaw relaxed fading all lines on his beautiful face. His skin lacked its glow as if his soul was gone with the ones that he had buried. Ororo was at lost as to what she should do; there were no words of sympathy that could express how remorseful she truly was for him.

Remy dropped his head a little further when he witnessed the water in Ororo's blue eyes. She had always been one of the few that could read him and for the first time Remy was ashamed of himself. His resentment and hatred towards the world had passed on to another, the last thing he wanted to do was to infect another with his painful sins.

Looking into each others' eyes they held their frozen positions as if at a crossroad. The needle dropping from Ororo's hand onto the marble floor was the only sound that alerted them back to reality. Ororo began to raise her legs closer to her chest, only to extend them out to wrap them around Remy's tight torso muscles. She brought him the inches closer that separated them, then throwing her long arms around his broad shoulders. Gently she rested her head onto his chest. It was all Ororo knew she could do. Give Remy what he had been lacking all that time. Affection.

Ororo loving stroked his upper back with her thumb. It was a simple action but the result caused waves to ripple through Remy's sore body. The warmth that pressed against his body almost seemed foreign to him, it had been so long. He was being held not because of pity or caused he asked, but because someone cared enough to do it. That simple notion filled him with inexpressible emotions. The sensation was relaxing but also gave him the courage he needed to press on even if just for a few more hours. Ororo was feeding him all of her positive energy and compassion. Feelings Remy done near forgotten.

The embraced lingered and Remy eventually wrapped his arms back around the goddess who, for a second time, sparked a wave of inspiration within him. There was no way to tell how long they held that comfortable position for. For once time didn't dictate to them.

_**Reflections: A Solo or Two**_

Anna sat with her legs crossed and her hands, palm side up, lightly resting on the inner part of her knees. She was able to find a small green patch in a sea of dead flowers, and crispy brown grass. It wasn't much of a space but it was enough for her. The little bit of green gave her hope that Ororo would come to her senses and they could soon escape this hell that surrounded them. She sat still with her eyes closed, securely tucked away in her happy place. Taking advantage of the serene moment, Anna began to reflect on the throbbing feeling being in south gave her. It was indigestion mixed with a painful chest constriction and faint feeling of anxiety.

Anna was a peculiar girl. Her life before she was adopted was an utter mystery. The Xavier's picked her up in a mental hospital in a small Mississippi town when she was five. The state found her eating out of dumpster a year prior and dropped her in psychiatric ward when she couldn't communicate with the police but instead only wrote the name Anna on every and any surface she could find. Charles was a humble doctor and big time business man at the time, and was doing volunteer work at the city hospital when he got a call about a five year old female unable to speak and tearing up the mental ward.

She was quite the spectacle back then even to Charles, who thought that he had seen it all. Anna was tall and lanky for her age and looked malnourished, but her hair remained wild and thick with a rich auburn color. However strange her features, the one thing that caught Charles' attention was her eyes. They appeared to almost glow green they were so bright, they held such depth and passion it was disturbing in such a young child. One couldn't help but to fall into the trap of her eyes, they left a haunting effect on whoever dared to stare into them. It was like looking into a thousand lost souls that collected in her head, each suffering antagonizing pain in their own way and causing poor Anna nothing but torment.

Naturally Charles wanted to rescue her from her own mental prison. It was hard communicating with Anna at first. She never spoke; she'd just lay low observing everything around her. Her massive green eyes would study those around her, as if absorbing all they were. It took months and months of therapy and constant supervision before she felt comfortable enough to do the basic things like eat in front of the family, play or attempt to interact with her sisters.

It was a late summer's eve and the Xavier's, at the time consisting of Tessa, Jean Charles and his wife Alandra, sat in the living room listening to Jean play solo on the piano. After demonstrating her talent to her family she would always turn and beam with pride over at her loving parent and annoyed older sister Tessa.

Although young Jean was still older then Anna, she looked over at Anna who isolated her self by the fire place and dedicated a piece just for her. Jean played it almost perfectly. Being the supportive family that they were, they applauded Jean and lifted her ego with praise. Anna confused at the gesture of being complimented left her lone seat by the fireplace and sat next to Jean at the piano. Looking back, Jean was given the approval head nod from her mother and father to act natural, since it was Anna's first real social connection. Jean played something simple: _Marry had a little lamb,_ Anna watched Jeans fingers work and then moved her sender fingers over the black and white keys and matched Jean's playing skill. Jean, not wanting to be out shined, tried something more difficult_: West side words_. Anna watched intently while Jean played and as soon as Jean was finished she doubled Jean's pace and played backed the song. Having her fill of Anna's show Jean went up ten levels playing _Star Spangled Banner._ Anna didn't even wait for Jean to give her smug smile before she copied Jean and played the anthem flawlessly.

Shocked and taken back by what they just saw, Charles immediately began Anna in sessions. He noted that her ability to retain information was phenomenal way more advanced then some men ten times Anna's age. He concluded that observing was Anna's way of absorbing knowledge. Anything she bared witness to she mastered as if her own. It wasn't long before she was excelling at anything she came in contact with. She also started to shadow Jean and began excelling in school advancing to higher grades quicker and quicker. A trait that some would look at like a golden ticket, Anna viewed as a curse, there was a dark side only she would understand. Anything she absorbed would stay in her head for life, torturing her for a lifetime. Watching fights, people being brutalized on the news, even old horror films lingered with her.

The pain she felt in her early years many, not even Charles, could understand. Therefore assistance was rare at best. Some days the images and voices would haunt her and she would lash out in hideous ways, becoming a wild rogue because of strain it had caused her. Anna had been given the impossible burden of trying to stay in control of such powerful extremes within her head from an early age. The concept of growing up with an innocent childhood was a lost one for her.

In teaching herself over the years to disguise these destructive thoughts, Anna became a mentalist. She mastered subjects in school, graduated with honors, and was a sought out therapist. However, she buried all the secrets and repressive thoughts hiding them in a shallow grave in her head, a grave she kept in full control of everyday by blocking out the world and centering on her positive thoughts, aims and ambitions. Being trapped in her current southern hell, the hole was proving difficult to keep suppressed.

"Anna!" Ororo called to her. She stood on the back porch and waved Anna in.

Anna ran up to the door worried something was wrong. "What's up?"

"I figure that we should clean up a bit, check out the rooms perhaps?"

"So we're staying?" Anna sighed. She did agree to stay with Ororo but she wasn't fond of the old unkempt mansion.

"Yup." Ororo linked arms with her sister and pulled her inside the house.

"Where's the perv with the juice fetish?" Anna questioned, her eyes bobbing around in search of the odd man.

"I made a deal with him, and he's going to get some things."

"So he's the infamous Remy LeBeau." Anna pinched the bridge of her noise. She'd heard stories of him and could only imagine what she was in for.

"Trust me the legend has escaped the man." Ororo frowned a bit. Anna instantly picked up on this but decided not to ask any more about the Cajun, not until she had a moment to review him for herself.

_**Reflections: A Reservation In Hell **_

It was the last place he would have thought to have found himself. Remy stood between the maxi pads and the Midol. He looked down and reviewed his detailed list. Extra strength Midol. He picked up the bottle and threw it into the basket. He read the next item on the list and was off to the hair care aisle. The local corner store was small and the only store for the next eight miles so Remy made it work. Remy had to walk two mile in the scorching heat just to get to the store. A lesser man would have made an excuse or complained, but not Remy he views it as his way of paying back Ororo for the shoulder she had even him to lean on.

Looking in confusion at the shampoo bottles, Remy could feel the eyes of the community on his back. Remy never left his house much or spoke to many locals after he isolated himself off from the world. They were shocked to say the least to see him walking around and fully functioning. There had been rumors that he had hung himself or that he had gone insane in that big old house. But no one could ever say for sure because no one was welcomed on the property anymore as the once lovely green manor faded to drab brown.

Remy was raised as a good old southern boy; the kind you hear about but never meet. He fished with his father on Saturday mornings. Church was a must, every Sunday front row with his dear mother. All awhile remaining notorious for causing mischief all over town and leaving a trail of broken hearts behind him. The popular child Remy was prom king and captain of his high-school football team, he was a beloved town sprit that everyone took kindly to. Never did they think that sprit would fade, but dealing with death after death would begin to drown any man's soul no matter how strong.

Remy dropped the basket on the counter and the cashier began to scan each item, her eyes rolling around in her head trying to find anything to look at besides Remy. She couldn't help but stare, he was sexier then the rumors she heard about him.

Remy tapped his trademark glasses and said "afternoon."

The cashier froze, her mouth flapped open before she starting scanning items twice as fast with a deep blush on her face. Remy snickered. The corner of his mouth tugged up. He still had it.

"Well looky what the sour puss dragged in this morning."

Remy sighed internally he was in no mood to be stopped for mindless chit chat.

"If it isn't Remy LeBeau."

Remy looked over his shoulder, not that he needed to, he knew who it was. It was Bobby Ford. Remy's old childhood friend.

"Afternoon Bobby." Remy said. The cashier had just finished packing his things in three paper bags. Remy prayed Bobby was as dumb as he remembered and would not bother him.

"Its been along time man!" his massive hand swatted Remy on his back. Bobby's Cajun accent was thick, to match his thick head and buff body. "How you be?" Bobby was too excited and Remy was not ready to fake it for the world just yet.

"It be just fine" Remy rolled his eyes behind his glasses and quickly dropped a watt of crushed up fives onto the counter. It was clearly too much but Remy just wanted to leave.

He used his back to push open the door, while holding his bags in his hands.

"Well don't be no stranger around here no more!" Bobby gave a grizzly laugh. "My God Remy LeBeau y'all believe that!" The rest of costumers looked at Bobby like the dumb ass he had always been. It was no secret they knew it was Remy but chose to gossip and stare behind him rather then call attention to the matter.

Remy made it to the end of the street while getting looks from every direction before someone had guts to speak up. An old pickup swerved and broke in front of him almost knocking him over.

"Get in Cajun." She spoke loudly. "Now" The female demanded.

Remy paused and looked at the belle in front of him. He took a deep breath and took a step forward but was stopped by her door blocking him from escaping.

"Don't make me start counting." She said flatly.

Remy eyed her thick thighs and long legs but that was done and there was no time for romping around. Remy wanted nothing more then to get back to his dark house and get a strong drink.

"One…"

"Ok, ok, ok" Remy agreed and walked around to the passanger side of the car, putting his bags in the back he jumped in the front.

Remy mouth was dry and he begged God that there would be no conversation, but it wasn't the Lords Will that day.

"So who's the new lady?"

Remy looked up with an excuse me look on his face.

"People been trying for months to get you out of that damn house then just one day you stroll out on your own free will, nu-uh, I know you Remy LeBeau."

Remy didn't comment back, frankly he never thought or saw it like that.

"Gonna speak up Cajun or just play coy?"

Remy looked over and debated what to say, but it seemed his tongue had swelled in view of the driver. Mercy's caramel skin glimmered with sweat. The lighting behind her gave off a perfect glow, hugging her whole body. A soft but alluring sideway grin made the moment perfect. Yet the only thing Remy could think of was how much Mercy had changed. She was a woman now. Lean with tight thighs and an ample ass. Remy jumped when they went over a pothole. Shuffling his bags his eyes locked on her when her unsupported breast bounced with them.

Mercy reached down and picked up the bottle that rolled closer to her foot. She squinted her eyes at the Midol bottle and tossed it to Remy "So no there no new chick huh?"

She laughed when Remy's eyes got stuck on her erect nipples. She sighed, that what she got for not wearing a bra. "My face is up here Remy, boy you sure haven't changed."

"You sure have." Remy looked down at old carpet between his feet. Mercy was the last person he should be idling.

"It's a good view I know, you're brother thinks it's pretty nice these days too."

"As he should." The car went quiet as memories flooded back for the two of them, when they were all young, fooling around and staying out past curfew.

They were almost to Remy's house when Mercy spoke up again. "Henry misses you, you know mom too, hell even I miss you." She smiled.

Tante helped raise Remy and his brother, loving them like a second mother especially after his own mother's passing. Outcast by some for being a voodoo woman, she was always welcomed in the LeBeau home. "I miss Tante too." Remy admitted aloud to his surprise.

Mercy however took it, and ran with it. "You should come around for Sunday dinner sometime, same place, same time."

Remy couldn't deny his belly. Tante made the most amazing food with all the sides. His belly grumbled in response. "Listen to your belly Remy." Mercy said while she jiggled the stubborn gear stick. Pulling into Remy's long driveway she put the car in park resting her hand on the joystick, that's when Remy noticed her ring.

"He finally made you an honest woman huh."

"Not yet, wedding coming up soon though."

It was exciting news and Remy couldn't help but think that it was about time. Henry was the eldest of the LeBeau boys, but only by marriage. He didn't share the same mother as Remy, although she raised him as her own. Henry had been sweet on Mercy ever since her mom (Tante) would come over and take care of them as kids. With a little pushing from Remy and gang, Henry asked Mercy to the prom and they had been together ever since.

Remy partially 'raised' Mercy. Her father had passed away when she was young and soon after she developed a crush on Remy since he held the same build and confidence as her father did. Growing up, Mercy would model after him, Remy thought it was cute and made her his 'little' sister though he was just four years her senior. To hear she was getting married should have been joyous news and he really wished he could have expressed that joy.

"You gonna be there right?" Mercy looked over, hope clouding her eyes.

Remy couldn't come up with a nice way of saying probably not so he kept quite and picked up his bags from the back. He held the bags trying to balance them and open the car door. Turning to close the door, he heard Mercy call out.

"Remy?" she paused and he looked at her while using his chin to keep the sugar bag from spilling over. "But who else would give me away?" she asked him. This time there was a cloud of sadness in her sweet hazel eyes.

Remy couldn't justify a response. He could only shut the door and briskly walk to the house.

He was almost back to his own personal corner of hell. He was close, his mouth was dry and he needed a double, no a triple shot, of anything as long as it was strong and burned going down.

He muffled with his keys and pushed opened the door, pulling off his sunglasses simultaneously. He revealed his eyes to the deadly effect of the natural sunlight that was pouring through the massive community windows.

"Ahh" He cringed, dropping all in his hands to protect and cover his delicate eyes.

The radio was blaring, no one heard his cries. Reaching around like a dazed and confused child he felt out for his glasses and popped them on his face. He shifted his head from side to side confused as all his senses were hurting. His eyes burnt as they tried to refocus behind the tinted lenses. His nose was tingling, the smile of 'clean' made him want to barf, where was his musk? Remy rubbed his ears as shameless pop music blared through the house. He wished his drink was in his hand. Trying to stand, Remy picked up the bags only to slip once again. His floor was too shinny. Taking baby steps he began his walk to the kitchen. Stress was piling up on his overwhelmed brain as he walked in and pass the living room and now the formal dining room. Furniture was no longer covered, his art was on display and the dust had vanished. Light shined in, making the place look like a real home. It was too much, too soon for Remy. He desperately needed that drink.

Entering the kitchen, he stepped on the marble to find it wet, the fresh pine scented water seeped into his last pair of relatively clean socks. He grumbled, unpleased with all the change. The tower of dishes was washed and packed away and he could see clearly into the kitchen.The windows now sparkled and he could see the girls working on the outside patio. Still holding the bags in his hands, Remy walked on the wet floor leaving a dingy trail behind him. He kicked opened the back door and stood there like a crazed zombie. His hand pulsating and his legs quivering, he dropped the bags on the floor, the Midol bottle rolling towards Ororo.

"Oh goddess!" she picked up and bottle and went to his side. "My dear child what's the matter?" she expressed with great concern. Remy expression was one as if he had been shot.

"My house…" he mumbled.

"Yes we cleaned" Ororo said with a pleasant smile as she turned down the radio.

"My things" He took two lopsided steps towards the girls

"And organized; I hope you don't mind, we wanted to do something nice." Ororo said quite proud of herself.

With the music down on low and the excessive use of the word 'We', Anna finally turned around and acknowledged Remy. She looked him up and down as if he was on crack, her brows raised, with her hand on her hips and gloves on her hands. She awaited her well deserved 'thank you.'

"Well?" Anna spoke up. Remy was still numb and there was no chair to sit on. He took a minute. "Ahm" Anna cleared her throat.

"Chere," He spoke directly to Ororo "It's…" Remy was going to use the term nice cause he understood her intensions of trying to save him from his hell hole, but he didn't want to be saved. He was very comfortable at his table for one in his hell. "It's" Remy repeated about five times in a row as he watched Anna mix his expensive tequila into a glass of tang. His eye began to twitch. Remy received the bottle as a gift and had been saving it for the last six years.

The brutal treatment of his liquor was too much. He quickly swiped his now half empty bottle out of Anna's latex covered hands. "Look what you did to it!" He rubbed his head in anger. "Get out…Get out!" Remy looked around and found that they both had been drinking. "Why must you ruin my things!" he stomped back into the house, slamming the back door on his way.

"What an ungrateful asshole!" Anna exclaimed. Her eyes bugging out of her head she looked at Ororo who, as always, remained peaceful and claim in the face.

"He likes it. He just needs a minute to accept it." She said casually. Ororo continued to sweep the deck while Anna stared at her in disbelief.

"That man is crazy, I told you he had some kind of juice fetish."

Remy retreated to his room, smashing anything that stood in his path. He closed his door and took off his glasses in the peaceful blackness of the room. He was safe, all was right again in mellow slow paced world. It was the most normal day Remy had in almost a year. He hated every minute, yet it thrilled him. The fact still remained that nothing had changed. Remy looked up from his bed and stared at the red orbs floating in the mirror. He was still the same demon spawn and it burned him. Reaching down Remy chugged back his ruined bottle of tequila. Faster then he ever had, more desperately then ever before, he just wanted to forget.

A few hours Later…

The sun was fading and Remy awoke with a massive headache and a dry mouth, his solution? To drink some more, he took a few swirls of the near done tequila. There was faint laughter in the background as he gargled the drink. Taking his time, he compeled himself out of bed and towards the noise. Reaching for his glasses, he peaked from behind his velvet curtains. His heart started to beat faster and his mind raced with thoughts and suppressed memories. Outside in the back sat Ororo around Tante's old washing drum. She sat on her knees scrubbing what looked like the drapes and some linens from the house. She was laughing, a genuine laugh. His heart only doubled in speed thereafter as he watched Anna laugh carelessly while hanging the wet garments. His hands began to tingle with warmth, that soon spread throughout his body.

Growing up with lots of pride and a stubborn mind, Remy would not admit defeat. However his mother did raise him to recognize when he was in the wrong when it came to women and he was defiantly in the wrong towards Anna and Ororo. However, Remy was never one to admit his wrongs with words but only with actions. Remy tore through his jacket looking for his phone.

…Minutes later

Ororo handed Anna the last pillowcase and stood up, wiping the sweat from her brows and cracking her back. "These defiantly won't be dry by night fall." She glanced up at the sky.

Pining the edge of the pillow case to the line Anna commented "This would seem so much faster with that liquor." Everything Remy had in the house was old and too delicate to wash in a washier.

"Oh give it a rest Anna." Ororo giggled. She knew her sister was just teasing but she had a point. Ororo was too taken aback by Remy's behavior but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"What, just saying." Anna flicked Ororo with her wet hands as they walked back to the house.

"Hey!" Ororo yelled using her hands as a shield. "He does things in his own way you'll see."

"That's what I'm afraid of; like what up with those glasses?" She rolled her eyes "And the accent…grrr and his attitude!"

Ororo only suppressed a laugh and gave her sister a pointed look with narrow eyes.

"Oh don't even start!" Anna began getting loud. "I would never…"

"Ok" Ororo interrupted.

"Seriously no I wouldn't!"

"Ok…"

"Stop that." Anna pinched her sister's arm. "You sound like mom, quit…I don't like his type."

Ororo didn't respond this time. She only watched as Anna's face softened.

Walking into the main hall they bumped into Remy running down the stairs, shades and all. Anna sighed, Ororo smiled.

"What's the rush?" Ororo asked.

Remy humped. "I guess you can get the door now." He went back to the stairs, but pivoted on his heels. "Here." He replied. He handed them two shinny gold passes.

"What is it?" Ororo questioned.

"Access passes to Blues." He paused at their confused faces. "Its an exotic erotic kind of club, real big thing around here, that will get you in whenever no hassle…figured I should give you something to do keep you outta my way." He winked at Ororo and smiled back tilting her head slightly at his gesture and accepting his form of an apology for his rude manner earlier.

Anna stood by rolling her eyes repeatedly. "We also accept cash." She added in, not impressed at all with the tickets. The doorbell rang in the nick of time cutting the already high tension.

Ororo opened it and looked back but Remy was already gone. There in the door way stood two ederly ladies in too tight outfits and heavy makeup. They had with them two big kits in both hands and racks of clothes behind them, with more coming from the van parked in the drive way.

"Hey ya'll!" The red head stepped forward. "Names Nikki and this here is France" she pointed to the blonde. She gave a wide grin and stepped in and hugged the girls "We're gonna be ya'll stylist." She popped her gum and directed the boys carrying the clothes towards the upstairs.

"Ahm sorry but…"

France flashed her hand in front of Anna's face on her way past "Oh don't worry about that sug Rems filled us in on everything."

Both sisters wore puzzled expressions but followed the two ladies and the rack of clothes to the second floor.

"mhmm…" Nikki looked around.

"It's the third door." France said. "I know I almost forgot too." She chuckled.

Anna and Ororo linked arms worried about what they had gotten themselves into, they wandered in to the bedroom and were completely blindsided..

"Oh my…" Ororo gasped.

"My, my indeed." The room was set up all nicely for the girls. The queen bed was made with puffy pillows, clean linens and soft duvets. Fresh towels hung on the edge of the bed and a fully stocked bathroom was adjacent. "It can pass." Anna said trying not to care. It earned her a punch in arm from Ororo. "Ok, ok, its nice…predicable with the yellow walls but….Hey"

"Oh this is room one, there's a room for both of you." France said setting up the makeup on the counter top in the bathroom."

The girls raced to the room across the hall. The room was identical but with light purple and gray colors instead of the yellow and lime green in the previous room.

"Rems always takes care of his own." Nikki said, pulling out the clothes in the second bedroom. "Now who wants to sit in auntie Nikki's chair!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summer of Seven: A Mask…**_

Anna sat with her back to the bathroom mirror she didn't want to see the horror that lay atop of her head. Nikki had this way of convincing Anna that she needed more to be accepted at Blue.

It began when Nikki was doing Anna's make-up. Anna looked down at her and like so many others before her, Nikki feel into the trap of Anna's stunning eyes. It was then that she decided that the hair was all wrong. Her eyes were too alluring and Nikki knew that _he _wouldn't be able to resist those eyes. They just needed a little help in popping out. She washed out the first updo and reached in her travel kit for a some shoe time she had suggestion a rise dye, Anna had zoned out, she lacked carrying by that point. Nikki dyed Anna's hair with black shoe polish and then added an extensive amount of mouse for the 'bouncy' effect Anna knew she couldn't resist, Nikki was a force all on her own. Her plan was close her eyes and ride out Nikki.

"So Ouch… explain this Ouch!... to me one more time Ouchhhh… please." Anna winched in pain. 'Auntie' Nikki was not very friendly with the comb. Anna's poor scalp was tender from Nikki's extensive teasing and curling.

"Well sugar…"

"Ouch!" Anna cried and pulled the back of her head.

"Oh hush." Nikki snapped her hand away. "A little pain for some beauty" she snickered. "Now Blue is the biggest party spot round here. It has been since the late twenties, it was one of the first integrated clubs round here. Now it's more like exotic, live sex show party."

Anna choked on her air lodge in throat, never has she heard such an elderly woman use such terms so casually.

"You need to go in there dressed the best looking the best, with the biggest no shit attitude." Nikki said with a hint of vulgarity in her voice. She sprayed the aerosol hairspray long and hard around Anna's head. "Don't let any girl steal the attention… There isn't anything good about being second."

Anna tilted her head at the bitter undertone in Nikki's voice but before she could ask any questions pertaining it Nikki changed the topic. "Remember." She said "One is perfect two is a risk and three you never venture too." She spun Anna in the chair to the mirror.

Not sure what to expect Anna's closed her eyes tight while holding her breath. Nikki exited the bathroom and began pulling final outfits for Anna. She tossed the black dress down at Anna and walked away slightly offended that Anna didn't want to see her hard work. She didn't say anything after that but left Anna in dead silence.

Anna remained seated with her eyes closed she gently stroked the warm cotton from the fabric between her fingers. She could tell from the strain in Nikki's voice that she spoke from experience. It was clear that she was the girl who was picked not second or even third but possibly forth or fifth. In a way she was living carelessly throw Anna and it didn't take the years of school for Anna to realize that. It was more of connection two women could pick up on and share. A task that Anna wasn't sure she could handle. She already had so many people try and live through her, in the end she would end up failing them. She wasn't sure she could fit another failed soul into her head. The more Anna contemplated it the more the inedible sank in, Nikki was already tucked away in hidden conscious with all the rest.

Taking a deep sigh Anna pulled the black dress into her arms and looked down at it in pity…

_**Shake of A Glass Globe **_

_Gossip Queen news flash._

"Men suck. Mainly you Logan, you jerk you suck the most. If you mess this summer up for the rest of the family, I swear you will have a mob of very pissed off listeners and Xavier supporters ready to hunt you down! You may be a poster boy but believe obsessive fans are not to be tested!"

The sound of the Dj lips smacking together could be heard in the mic as she reapplied her lipstick.

"I'm sorry I'm really such a lady guys, but you know how I feel about cheaters, moving on! Can we please give Anna around of applause for staying with Ororo during this time 'fake applauses went on queue' Is it just me or does anyone else miss that spice rack! The rally for battered woman just wasn't the same. Where was Anna to walk around exposing her feminine lumps for the pour joy of it." The Dj let out a depressing sigh "Never thought it would come to this but, fellow X-men I'm asking for you help has anyone seen any movement from our favorite family?"

"Ugh! turn that shit off!" Tessa yelled down the hall as she shamed her bedroom door. "Fuck I'm so tired of those vultures, fucking free press bullshit." Tessa rolled her eyes "Sorry Ali"

"I hear you those X-men are so irritating." Ali agreed with her sister.

" Yeah I know, anyway I'll be back on the next flight tonight, I had some business I need to finish." Her eyes coyly bounced around the room as she spoke.

"And by business you mean Sebastian." Ali chuckled.

Tessa wasn't known for smiling, but the corner of her mouths tugged up a little when her eyes got a glance of the tall, dark, yummy pail of naked turning the hall corner. "And what if I was?"

"How long have you all been doing this, before you all just move in together?"

To be fair Tessa had been under tremendous stress with work and now her family. Sebastian felt obligated to help her release some of her tension.

"Bite me!"

"No thanks but I'm sure Sebastian will." Ali laughed.

"He has." Tessa whispered to herself. She made a painful expression when she looked in the mirror at the swollen bite mark on her neck, then the shoulder chest and finally her upper right rib cage.

"What?" Ali gasped. Static was heard on the phone followed by a crash and small bangs followed by one big blow up. "Oh shit."

"Don't be dramatic the things you do with…" Tessa started on her rant but Ali interrupted bluntly.

"I gotta go!" Ali hit a high pitched scream.

"What?" Tessa asked she was confused, Ali wasn't making sense.

"Bitch that's right I'm talking to you!" An aggravated male voice echoed in the back of Ali's line.

"Ali what the hell is happening!"

"Gotta go Tess just the t.v you know?" Ali hung up abruptly leaving Tessa with more strain and worry.

Tessa rolled her eyes. It wasn't that Ali was a horrible liar it was that her past spoke volumes that shaded her level of honesty in Tessa eyes.

Ali was christened Alison or so her filed said. He didn't have much in her file, just a first name. She was dirty rugged child growing up. She was one of the few girls in the world who could climb trees while holding on to her bribes. She was the fourth sister to be adopted in the full Xavier house. Unlike so many of the other sisters Ali was discovered by Charles wife Alandra.

Alandra was assigned as Ali's youth lawyer when she was left abandoned by her hippie mother at the age of seven. It wasn't long after that the wicked free spirited side of Ali came out. She put on plays incorporating all her sisters for family entertainment. She was the first and the only to do the impossible by making the hermit Anna laugh so hard milk squirted out of her noise. Since then Ali was known to the family as heart she could always make joke of any situation.

All appeared well until they girls began attending public high school. It was a slow but steep fall after that. Ali began missing classes and behaving oddly, that's when her image and world began to crumble. Feeling the overwhelming need to be successful and live up to the Xavier name she changed the peers she surrounded herself with. Struggling to understand her new lifestyle, she began to take over the counter narcotics only to advice to heroin when sexuality became public news. Doing occasional cocaine and any prescription drugs she could find her depression grew until she was no longer recognizable.

At seventeen while her others sister were entering and finishing up universities as well as high school Ali was a runaway and home less. Her destructive downward spiral was captured frame by frame by the paparazzi. The harsh criticism only pushed her further into her own hell. After two years in the cold, she was shunned from her family the additional embarrassment she suffered in the eyes of the public made her realize her options were numbered.

She only had one that she could truly lean on. Ororo was there as her backbone, it took years for Ororo to become successful in convincing Ali to go to rehab. It was her fellow Rebel sisters that banned together and visited and supported her daily. In the end it was Anna and Ororo that put in the funds to start Ali's Dazzler fashion line.

Tessa took a minute and questioned if she really wanted to know what was going on in Ali's head. With all the stress that's been happening her life, Tessa couldn't blame Ali if she thought about reaching for some quick relief. Rearing someone wasn't a skill Tessa had. She was a sister first so she picked up the phone and called Ali back.

It rang and went straight to voice mail. Tessa wasn't surprised. Ali's voice recording came on and Tessa rubbed the bridge of her noise her temper was rising.

"Alison" She started off formal. "You've been sober for three years now, don't fuck it up all that because of one trying time. The ripple effect would be monstrous; it isn't worth it." She took breath and realized her tone was way too aggressive, she tried to adjust her voice one more. "Besides you can't leave me to deal with Kitty's wedding all alone." It was weird but you could hear her eye twitching when she said Kitty's wedding…

Anna pulled down the short tight black dress. The back was fully opened exposing her smooth olive skin; the sexy curve of back was alluring all on its own. Even though it had sleeves and was only a few inches longer then her upper thigh she was covered but the way the fabric hugged every curve she might as well have been naked. She bent down and put on the four inch candy apple red heels. She took sigh and headed to bathroom when the door was opened.

"Sug listen I wanted to…"

Nikki paused in the doorframe when she saw Anna standing by the bed. It brought her back to her youth for a brief moment. Her eyes popped, her hair looked amazing and dressed was perfect. Nikki gave herself credit but focused on why she entered. Nikki cleared her throat.

"I wanted apologize I left in a rather rude manner and I'm sorry."

"It's ok I realized that I pushed some boundaries, it's a thing with me… I-" Anna started off as if she could explain her issues, no one ever completely understood she didn't feel the need to waste the time. "Never mind" Anna smiled.

"You know I don't mean to over step but when you are ready to talk about…them…" Nikki tapped her head. "I know someone who can help, we understand things a lot more then you know down these parts." She handed Anna a classy looking box.

"What's this?" Anna shook the box.

"The most valuable object you will ever need at Blues."

Anna opened the box curious to what was inside. She removed the lid and used her index finger to hold up the mask? Anna looked up at Nikki more so stunned at the gifts deceiving box.

Nikki took the silk and lace mask that went around the frame of Anna's magnificent green eyes. She placed it one and adjusted it behind her eyes, carefully enough not to mess up her hair. The mask fell on Anna's face as if painted on, it took away nothing but made her look even more mysterious.

Nikki did some hair touch ups as she spoke. "Your identity is the most important thing you have in Blues. You can do anything until someone figures out who you are after that the swamp lickers will start talking and your cover and fun is blown."

Anna listen to words of advice and nodded her head. She saw Nikki's pain and could only wonder what the hell she was in for.

"Is my sister ready?" She tried to change the topic.

"Well she looks like a model if that's what you mean."

"But…" Anna slouched in fear of the answer.

"The childs mind is elsewhere." Nikki shook her head.

Unfortunately Anna knew who was lingering in Ororo head. She closed her eyes and did a silent prayer, suddenly hoping the night would be marvelous to occupy her sister's mind….

"Gossip Queen here" the beloved Dj took the mic. "I feel as if it has been months since we last spoke when its been less then an hour." She greeted her adoring fans on air in a more cheerful mood. "It seems that we have truly lost our goddess and our favorite Rogue. There have been no new sighting sadly. But! Did you all see the issue of Pinup? My dear god!" she went quite. "For all of those who hasn't you need to by an issue and take a gander. And for everyone who thought Logan was in the clear its time to get real and face the flipping light. The man is cheater and a lair and I for one am very disappointed. At the risk of sounding repetitive, Ororo Monroe is times sexiest woman, international advocate for children rights she's and is also up for a Oscar for her role in '_Feed Me Tears_' which was epic alone…" The Dj paused and collected her thoughts "Now why in the hell would you cheat Logan, mmhm? Why inquiring minds want to know!"

The clacking of the queue balls, wasn't enough to drown out what Logan referred to as the annoying bitch on the radio. In his aggression he picked up the eight ball and hurled it at the radio. He had, had his fill of the gossip queen. Glancing to his now ruined game the other players backed away slowly as Logan bared his teeth. He panted in frustration. The world was blaming him for the retreat of Ororo. He did his part he found her, he told her the truth and apologized the left was up to her.

Logan sat at the bar with a stern face. He tapped his index finger on the fake wood counter top. It was his demanding symbol for beer now. Bruce sat down a stole next to Logan, he didn't say anything to Logan but drank a beer long side him. Bruce was Logan's best man at the wedding and old special ops war buddy. Bruce shared a past much like Logan's too. The negatives of their childhood brought them to an understanding and a respectful friendship. They often hung out in silence taking back beer and shooting pool.

Logan was lost and confused, understanding women were never one of Logan's priorities. Hunting woman for no other purpose but for the simple fact to prove to himself that he could seduce and concur. It use to be the source of his brunt pride. No matter how much denial he had he knew his conquest left him bitter and angry towards everyone, the concurring was never enough. It wasn't a secret that Logan could have gotten as many women as many times as he wanted, but it was the blue eyed goddess that wouldn't submit that peaked his interest.

Between the third and forth drink Logan said. "It's always a fucking female." He was pissed at Ororo, himself, the world for not backing off.

"Yup" Bruce commented gulping down his beer.

"What did she expect?" Logan made a grim face. "This is me. She know what I am."

"What did she expect indeed?"

"I apologized!" He chugging back his booze and slammed his glass down in the counter top.

"Yup and that's enough." Bruce shrugged his shoulders.

"She'll come to her senses."

"Absolutely because she didn't love you despite your flaws…"

"Mhun..." Logan muttered, his forehead wrinkled and his eyes darkening in range at Bruce.

"Your extensive drinking. Explosive anger." Bruce bluntly laughed with beer in his mouth. "Man I thought I could snap but you're pissed all the fucking time for no damn reason. Then there was time she stayed bedside and nursed when your broke your back. She always Put up with your endless insecure bullshit. The media exposing your lustful past with endless women…well you know the rest." Bruce finished his drink and placed a couple bills on the counter. "Yea she'll come around man, after all you did apologize." Bruce said as he stood up. He reached for his glasses and left the bar.

Ororo sat in front of the mirror and brushed back a piece of loose hair from her face. A fly away, a small imperfection. It seemed as if all her imperfections were being shown the world. She left the search lights of the paparazzi to find peace in what happened to her. Ororo was pleading with the balance of the universe to allow her sheltered, private time. No matter what though, thoughts of him surfaced dragging her into taunting daydreams of when the illusion of their love was 'real'

"You look lovely." Ororo snapped too and smiled at Nikki of the refection of the mirror.

"Thank you." Ororo took the competent with grace. She recoated her lip gloss as entered the room.

"I don't need to say that you look amazing do I?"

Ororo giggled and place a fake grin on her face. She really did look a like model, she wore a short cheata dress with a sweetheart neckline and pockets. She resurrected the seventies with her high big bun and dramatic lip.

"We both know you want no part in this, then why do it child?" Nikki had to know.

"Compromise…"

Nikki paused expecting her to continue.

"Anna won't say it aloud but she likes these kinds of things. She's just exploring the dark life now, I had my fill all I want…" Ororo took a breath and swallowed her words. "She's staying with me and I'm grateful so if have to go to a few of these social things I don't mind."

"What are sisters for?" Nikki added.

"Exactly."

"She's waiting for you downstairs sug the cars are here."

"Yea I'll be there in a minute."

"Its ok you know…feeling the way you do." Nikki handed her a fancy box much like Anna's. "Your not expected to hate him for what he did but learn from it." Her warm eyes spoke to Ororo from personal heartache. However she was quick to shake it off. "Just know, they know nothing, they are nothing, tonight doesn't count."

Nikki's eyes widened and for the first times her dimples were exposed. She used her hand to guild Ororo out the door all the wiling holding a perfect grin. To be honest it her sudden change from southern diva to a shepherded wife persona gave Ororo a frightful shiver down her spine.

Nikki partially pushed Ororo out the bedroom door. Resisting a bit Ororo looked back to see France. She called out. "Ahm France?" she said it in a kind of a panic help me way, but either France didn't care or knew what her sister was doing. She only turned to Ororo and waved her goodbye as she headed to Remy's room. For a split Ororo thought maybe her sister was right about her eiarey feeling.

As Ororo was being hustled down the stairs a loud wishel was caught her attention.

"Looking shop Miss Xavier…" Anna said with great joy and excitement in her voice.

"Not to shabby your self Miss Xavier." Ororo revsered back at her sister.

Ororo didn't voice it aloud but she had never seen Anna embody her sexual identity as then in that moment. Her grin was ear to ear and stance was cocky. Ororo was torn between surprised and proud. She then decided not to tell her sister about the strange vibe she got from Nikki and France but laughed and ran to her sister.

"You ready to party?" she asked Anna.

"It will be interesting I fine." In her silk gloves Anna reached held Ororo hand as the doors opened for them. Both strutting their stuff like true runway divas they slid into the black suv with Nikki waving them off.

Less then two seconds later, France came trotting down the stairs with Remy on her heels. Dressed in casual dress pants, a button up fitted cardigan and grease back hair with a side part he looked like a sex out nerd, you dream about in class.

France throw him, his old skull, and poker themed bike helmet. "Had Bobby shine it up for you real good." She said and passed him the keys to supup motorcycle awaiting him outside.

Nikki stood by with her mouth hanging open like rusty door. "Rems it doesn't look like you."

"Isn't that the point?"

Remy gave a demonic grin and tossed off his glasses, exposed his hypnotic red eyes to dangerous sun. The pain was jolting and intoxicating all at once. How he loved it.

"Don't wait up ladies."

He stuck on his helmet smelling the old cigar and bourdon, gave him buried memories of his teenage reckless party nights. "This is gonna be something."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Intro to the Beginning….**_

"You think he's ready then?" Nikki asked France. She was surprised she pushed Remy so hard to go back to the _Blues_.

"If not now, then when?" France questioned back.

_Blues_ held a lot of weight to Remy and the LeBeau's in general. Founded by the LeBeau's _Blues_ had been a part of the family for almost three generations. It was where Remy's father met his mother and where Remy too was lucky enough to find his tan, blonde, blue-eyed wife Belladonna. The fact that he was returning was worrisome. He hadn't set a foot near the property since her passing.

"You know if something goes wrong Tante will have your head." Nikki warned.

"Who'd you think told me to harass him?" France smiled while she closed the massive oak doors.

_**Summer of Seven: A Silk Glove…**_

The girls watched the New Orleans skyline reflect off their window in anticipation of their arrival at Blues. Anna's, eyes stayed wide as she pressed her face to the glass, butterflies swarmed her belly. Yet she held her mind clear, carefully studying Nikki's words in her head. She was excited, no ecstatic about going out, for some reason she was overly bubbly like something just ignited within. Struggling to calm down, she looked over at her older sister and found a sassy smile playing on Ororo lips.

"What are you thinking right now?" Anna spoke up. It wasn't often she saw her sister in such a light.

Ororo smile didn't fade but grew. "Forget everything, because no one knows you, nothing counts. Haha." Her blue eyes glistened behind her smoky make up.

Her words, frightening to some degree, gave Anna some strange comfort in knowing she wasn't the only one craving to be free once more.

The feeling was short lived however, Anna's butterflies doubled in size when they turned the corner and saw the line up for Blues was two blocks long. The fact that it was that big and that popular of a club made it all the more thrilling. Anna wanted it though badly, she yearned for the club, the music, liqueur, the smell and mostly, the attention. Her bones shook, antsy with fear and something Anna didn't know what it was. The feeling possessed her to near pleasure.

The driver stopped in front of the rolled out red carpet directly in front of the club, he walked around and pulled the door for the girls. Ororo was the first to get out, she beamed like the radiant goddess that she was. Gossip started with her arrival, but heads rolled when Anna long leg dipped out of the car. She bounced up as she completely stood sporting all her curves. Eyes fell upon her, some mouths dropping while others hung in jealousy and she adored every second of it. Anna was in a new state of euphoria.

The girls flashed there all access v.i.p passes like the royalty they were raised to be.

A rev of an engine and the crowd took the attention off the girls as the new arrival was approaching. Anna was way too high on her ego to even notice. She strolled in the club with Ororo, their heads held high.

Outside, the classic bike parked right at the edge of the red carpet. Walking like a true don, Remy threw his keys to the bouncer, an old friend, who like much of the public was taken back by his sudden appearance. No one there knew it was Remy beside the bouncer and manger who worked for Remy, and even then it took them many moments to figure out it was him. The way he looked and carried himself was anything but the LeBeau style. However the character Remy created was well known among the people. His alter ego had men envious, while having females touching their already wet panties.

Sticking with tradition, Remy pointed to some bimbo looking girl in line who he was sure could drink her weight in vodka and pulled her front and center. She was now his property and the night's eye candy.

Following the girls' code, Anna and Ororo scoped out the club before committing to a place. This took time, as there were three levels, each dirtier and more sexually perverted with each flight. Settling in the comfortable middle of the second floor, they watched as strippers both male and female worked their corners. Little shot glosses of vibrant blue liquid were carried out by waitresses for free. The uniforms of the waitresses alone were ridiculous. The girls wore Blue sparkly panties with matching nipple patches. Anna couldn't help but busted out laughing, the more she saw the more she loved it. The lights stayed dimmed, while the bubbly water bar held the center attraction. Music blared, it was the perfect blend: dance to move to, pop to get wild to and hip-hop to grind down low to.

The girls looked at each other and at the intimidating dance floor. Girls swapped spilt, guys swapped split, body rubbed in every direction, hair flashed and clothing slowly peeled away. Ororo pouted her lips and Anna copied her expression and on the same count they both said. "Shots!"

It was in agreement that they were too sober to fully experience the club. At the bar, they ordered a round of lemon drops. The news just then hit them that neither one of them had any cash. Anna made an 'Oh Shit' face but the bar tender recognized the passes each girl held and waved it off by pointing to signed taped to the bar. 'VIP's Drink Free' The girls shrugged their shoulders, they had nothing to protest.

The tan bartender bent down and reeled the girls in. "Don't loose those" he pointed to there loosely covered access passes "those will save your life here." He said in his southern drawl.

They were beginning to understand.

"New around here huh?" he mixed up a concoction. He passed the drink to them with a smirk. "My specialty, its a pussy pleaser." He pushed the glasses closer to Ororo and Anna while signaling a waitress. "If you wanna go out there, you gonna need one of these." The sexy brunette waitress bent down and placed one of the mysterious shots in front of each girl. "Drink up ladies."

"What is it?" Ororo asked the bartender.

"Does it matter?" Anna laughed and chugged it back like a pro.

"Its ecstasy" The loose bartender spoke up. Anna, in love with the drink, reached for another but the waitress denied her. "They should be spaced out tiger." The bartender warned.

Nikki's voiced suddenly rang in Anna's crowed head. "_One is perfect two is a risk and three you never venture to"_

Ororo was next to down the blueberry liquid. There seemed to be no liquor at all. "Mmmm." She said and drank down her pussy pleaser, Anna was already on her third.

Remy was on his fourth shot of ecstasy as his bustful blonde dragged him from the first to the second floor. Her hand basically in his pants, she would whisper to him drunk sweet things, "Get hard for me baby, I love the way you feel, be dirty with me." She bit his ear and pulled him to the dance floor. She wasted no time and pushed her ass right against his groin. They bumped and rocked back and forth.

Remy lowered his head, feathering her neck with his lips. The Blonde dipped her body low giving Remy all she had. His eyes drifted up, scanning the mindless dancing mob. He rolled his eyes at he typical faces in the dark shadows, it was getting to bore. He was thinking that was going to need a lot more ecstasy when a sudden sparkle got his demons eyes. It was just a glimpse at first but that's all he needed. His red eyes doubled back. A dark haired beauty walked out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head but the blonde popped right back in his face. Her blue eyes staring at him blocking his vision. She leaned in expecting a kiss. Like Remy would kiss a commoner like her. He instantly groaned, aggravated with his own woman she was growing weary.

Pushing her body back to its bent low position, he kept her busy. The blonde wanted to entrance him and when Remy latched onto her lower hips, taking the dance lead, she thought she had him. He began turning her all the while holding her close. Her lips glued to his neck and ear, she kissed him up and down as she spoke to him. _Tease me play with me _oh how she thought she had him, when Remy really had his eyes on the dark hair woman beaming on the dance floor. She danced with some nobody of guy Remy didn't even notice. But the way she rubbed her body against his, squeezing her curves in the right places while stroking the boy, held Remy's attention. She flipped her hair with ease, mixing in fast and slow patterns against the man's now hard dick.

Whatever she was doing to him Remy wanted to experience it. She was different, but spoke Remy's nasty sexual language whether she knew it or not. The man looked like he was about to bust she played him so well. And who could blame him. 'She' was tall, full of curves and wearing a dress that looked painted on it was so tight. There was no real bra and Remy drooled over her energetic breast and hardening nipples. He wanted them all to himself, to slide his fingers over them twist them and lick them. His mouth watered at the thought. He groaned again as the man's hand reached down and pulled her already short skirt up a little more exposing the curve of her ass. Remy literally bite his tongue. Remy wanted it, all of her right there on the dance floor. As the blonde grinded her pussy harder against him, he watched the dark hair woman work, he pictured the dark hair beauties voice in his ear begging him to finish her.

His eyes locked on the dark hair woman as the blonde turned to him and said _I want to feel you from the inside _He didn't respond and she noticed that he had stopped dancing. "What the hell?" She followed his line of slight, to the sex goddess in the backless dress stealing her spotlight. Even though she was blonde she was no fool, she understood the rules of Blue quite well. There was no room for being second.

The blonde pulled Remy deeper into the crowd. He struggled but he looked at blonde and found her naked breast staring at him. She placed Remy's scorching hands on them and moaned, "I'll give you a show babe." She winked. "Lick my body." She walked with Remy to the bar. Remy could have protested but that night, he was a man of the flesh.

On the opposite side of dance floor, Anna's dance was coming to end she couldn't handle anymore of her dance partners manic thrusts into her. He was no longer doing it for her. Yes he was a good-looking local boy, but not so jaw dropping she would drop her panties for him. She wasn't seeking a fuck but from his boner pressing into her ass she could tell he was. Anna turned too quick making herself a little dizzy the ecstasy was taking effect.

"Thanks sug but I'm done." She told her brown-eyed partner. She stopped dancing and departed from him. The sadness and rejection was written all over him. It was pathetic; all the dance floor witnessed his rejection and his now willowing erection.

Anna didn't mean to scar him but it had to be done. She went to bar about to signal Ororo for a drink when she spotted her dear sister atop of a table playing doctor with some cute Spanish looking linebacker. It couldn't be denied Ororo loved the brut muscular type.

Anna, feeling her ecstasy bubble within her, knew it was time for some more pussy pleaser. Standing at the bar she saw a woman laying topless across the circler bar. Chalking up the nudity to experience of Blues she shrugged it off. The bartender leaned in and placed a fizzy orange drink in front of her with a pink shot glass next to her. She looked up at him waiting for the name.

"Dirty nipple." He nodded his head.

Anna took the shoot and drank back the cool orange liqueur, a flicker of red eyes peered back at her through the bottom of her glass. Choking a little she remained composed she closed her eyes tight fighting the cough trapped in her throat. Quickly she turned her back to the bar. She had to think about it, those eyes, those deep hypnotic eyes. It had to be him, the demon she saw in alley with that prostitute, she spotted him for a minute that night but those burning alluring eyes, held her like that night in the alley. Anna couldn't forget those frightful eyes. She bit her lip and a quiver rippled in her belly. He was staring at her; she could feel it.

Casually, Anna tossed her hair over her shoulder and said "Another" to the bartender. She glanced up for a split second but found she could see his reflection on the glass counter top and as she predicted his gaze was locked on her. In his mouth was a shot glass that came from between the blonde's breast. He slowly removed the glass from his mouth. He too knew Anna was watching him in mirror. He lowered his head, licked his lower lip and Anna shuddered at the quiver between her thighs, her walls instantly wet. She bit her lip in return and it drove him mad, the blood was no longer headed to his brain when Anna rested her breast on top of the bar.

Anna couldn't stand it. She turned her back once more she was tipsy, but not insane. A guy like that was nothing but trouble. Her shot remained on the bar. Taking in the music Anna bobbed back and forth to the sweet sound. Suddenly a jolt of erotic energy sprung through her hot body.

Moving like a shadow Remy parted from the blonde, leaving her naked with her desperation exposed to the world. He walked slowly over to the beauty with the dark hair. Standing next to her like a ghost, he studied her and saw she was perfect. He leaned in, soaking in her strawberry and fresh morning scent. She didn't even suspect that he was there admiring her form. He wanted to kiss her shoulder, and leaned in to lightly trace her arm. The silk of her skin tingled his nerves to his core. She turned as Remy's eyes reopened, there wasn't a hint of fear on her face. That wasn't what startled him the most though.

Remy was lured in by her eyes. They were the most brilliant hues of green and seemed to explode like firecrackers. His throat ran dry. They stared at him, faced him boldly waiting him to speak but he wasn't ready. He studied her front first, eating up all she was. The fusion of green and red had finally met and Remy wanted to smother himself in it.

Anna crossed her legs squeezing her thighs tight. She was hot with an unbearable numbing sensation from her belly button down. She didn't know what was happening and she was scared while he seemed poised. She got pulled in by his deep red rose like color irises, that floated on bed of endless black. She was sucked in, held in place, when she should have ran.

The line between pray and hunter was blurred and it was now an even game.

Boldly Anna took up her shot glass and threw back the burning of alcohol giving her something new to focus on. She flashed him a raised brow and turned her head back to the dance floor. It was Remy's turn to feel the excitement and thrill of a worthy opponent. She was defiant and independent, something fresh in the club's zombie's crowd.

Remy got closer, measuring up, he stood a few inches taller then her. He smirked at her daring red heels. This was the one, this was the pick of bunch and he knew it. His eyes narrowed and glowed at the tops of her breast. Before Anna had a chance to take in the hungry expression on Remy's face, he had already pulled her to the dance floor. He had zero intentions of actually dancing he wanted to cop a feel. His hand pressed against her breast, massaging them, rubbing her pert nipples. He laid his head low and slid his gruff against her cheek. The throbbing between Anna's legs was to the point of ridiculousness. Remy felt the quiver within her but never let up. He placed one hand on her hip and pulled her in giving her a feel of him, he just needed a little more. Anna eyes boggled at the feeling of his shaft, it was thick and long and, fuck all it felt so nice. She bit her lip and Remy knew she was almost ready. A waitress walked by and he snagged two shots of ecstasy. He pulled Anna by her hair, tilting her head up. Her emerald eyes looked up at him and were filled with demand and greed. Remy rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. She obeyed and opened for him. He pored in the shot and the spell was cast.

Anna rotated her body so that they were face to face heightening the intensity. Remy's hand wandered to her ass, gripping it hard, causing Anna to let out a deep groan and sigh of pleasure. She moved her head and touched her noise to his. She opened her mouth and letting the peak of her tongue follow the lining of his lip. Her actions resulted in Remy jolting her back by her wrist. Anna barely had time to blink before her cheek was pressed to the cold wall and her nipples were caught in between the icy wall and her mangled dress.

"Sorry chere, this Cajun don't want your lips."

She gasped at the pleasure it was so raw. The more Remy pushed into her the tighter and harder her nipples became. He dug his fingers into her wrist and Anna's whole body shivered.

"No?" Anna was confused and flushed but she wouldn't settle for being second.

For a brief second panic set in on Anna. Remy sensed the changed and squeezed her hands tighter. The panic was an asset, it speed up her heart and she felt every nerve her skin was so sensitive she could feel every inch of him. Her adrenaline was at an all time high.

"Non" Remy held her hands pinned to the point of pain above her head. She rested on the tip of her toes while Remy's leg was lodged between her thighs keeping them opened. He crouched down to her ear "Kisses are for lovers and more." Remy pressed his body deep into her back.

"What is you want then?" she asked in an innocent tone.

Remy gripped her hip-bone and pulled it into his dick. "I wanna hear you scream." he shoved his hand into her panties.

"Ouh!" Anna let out a loud cry. "Oh my god…" she lowered her tone. The shock wasn't out doing the level of pleasure and thrill she was feeling. Remy used four fingers and caressed her entire womanhood.

Anna struggled to remain coherent but what was the use. Remy held her bound still as she tried to protest.

His fingers were heaven to her tender body. "No I want you to sto-oo—pp" Her tongue froze in her mouth he was teasing her with his thumb now too.

"Stop what chere?" Remy speed up his fingers around her clit "You mean this? Seems like you like it non?." he double his pace after that and Anna was gone. She bit her lip squirming in his grasp.

She was partially flooding Remy's hand it was the only response he really needed. Remy slowed his pace, teasing her, Anna bucked forward in protest of his fading speed. Remy smirked; she was catching on. He pulled her in, enticing her swollen pussy. Anna threw her head back on Remy's shoulder. He knew what she wanted but he was going to deny her and make her crave it even more. Instead he wrapped his hand around her slender neck and held her in his grasp tightly.

"Do it." He taunted her. "Do it." His tongue swirled her ear. "Show me how you like it."

Anna drowning in bliss used her hands and worked her massive breast going over them, pulling her own nipples. She groaned and moaned as Remy worked between her walls. "Yes!" She was getting loud and Remy craved more. "Yes!" she slapped her breast.

"Louder" He worked her harder, sticking his thick middle finger in her. "Louder!" he ordered as he sped up the rhythm of his fingers.

"Ough!" she cried. The music was loud, and Remy wanted her the loudest she could go.

Anna slapped her breast and screamed "Fuck more!" Her walls shook around Remy's finger he used his thumb to tease her clit once more, his pace was out of control. Anna swerved around in an effort to match him. She was going to burst cum and didn't care who saw. Taking one hand from her breast she bit her finger and pulled off her glove. She placed her index finger inside herself along with Remy's. Quickening the momentum she cried into the speakers of the club. "Yes, Ugh!" she bucked forwards, holding Remy's hand around her neck she squeezed it tighter. "Aghhh!" she let out an aggressive cry as she crashed and flew over the edge. Her hips continued to buck upon completion as small tremors ran through her body.

Small beads of sweat ran down her back and by god Remy wanted to finish her. It was a first for Remy, never in his whole life had he met a woman so sexually wild and explosive like himself. He stood rock hard and begging for entry, he wanted to cum from just being near her. Who was leader again, he wondered while looking at Anna suck her finger clean. He removed his finger carefully from her and eased onto her body, allowing Anna to feel his wet fully erect penis tearing threw his pants calling to her. He kissed her neck biting her skin and marking her with his teeth.

Coming back down from what Anna swore was a whole new dimension she felt Remy against her throbbing clit and dared for more. Never ever had she been teased and fulfilled like that. Her head was swimming and it was only his fingers. His heavily sculpted fingers did what most men never accomplished; an orgasm. She was overdone, yet all she could think was how much more she wanted.

Words had escaped her so she spoke with her actions. She flipped them so Remy was now pressed against the wall. She leaned into his lips but remembered his rules. She went for his jaw and then molested his neck while trailing down his pants. She undid his belt buckle and let out a fierce feral bite on his neck, ripping his skin.

Remy held nothing back as he balled out an animalistic cry. Fuck yes, she was doing all the right things.

"Three am my people, last call for the bar" the DJ called out over the music. Anna didn't know how her mind was able to focus on the announcement, but she was glad it did. She pulled away. "Sorry sug, never go pass three."

"What?" Remy pulled her back in. "Non, non, non" he was not letting her go, he had about eight inches of frustration that would not allow it.

"Yes, yes, I'm afraid so sweet pea." She looked at him with cool eyes while she pried his hands off her hips.

"Just like that?" Though the sweaty floor beneath her heels her was proving to be difficult to cope with, all the while Anna held her head high keeping eye contact. She was walking backward and Remy was following her ready to attack to get his own.

"Don't tell me you're lonely already." She smiled playfully.

Remy grinned a grin of lust and determination. "I'm going to have you."

"We all got dreams." Giving him one last teasing wave goodbye, she walked away giving a flash of her lower ass cheeks all which was completely 'accidental'

Remy's eyes rolled back at the sight, and he reached forward and grabbed Anna's hand. He pulled back with a rather strong grip, the tug and pull happening between them as a result Remy pulled off her one remaining silk glove.

Anna knew she had to double her steps, he didn't look the type once could to say no. Truth was neither was she, there wasn't anything more she desired at the moment then to have him between her thighs no holding back just raw and riveting.

"Gerr" She was frustrated in every way.

It was Ororo's luck that Anna found her too soon. Anna was about to give into self-indulgence, find the masked Red eyed demon and work out her aggression on his lean tight body. Instead she found Ororo by the bar, talking with the bartender and smiling a like a teen. She was clearly wasted, and sadly Anna admitted she had surpassed her limit of pussy pleasers two and four fingers back.

"Come on Ororo…"

"What why?" Ororo asked. She was enjoying the company of sweet bartender.

"Trust me we need to go."

"Anna…" Ororo was interrupted by Anna starting to move her. "Ok, okay! Bye-bye Travie." Ororo waved to him.

Stumbling and stopping a few times cause of a cute guy, Anna and Ororo made it outside and into the awaiting car. The back door didn't have time to shut before a fleet of cop cars and tinted black suvs showed up. The diver didn't need a que to know he needed to drive. He hit the gas and the girls were off.

"How did you know?" Ororo asked looking back at the manic chaos of the cops and civilians squaring off.

"Followed the rules." Anna said simply. "Good things happen when you follow the rules" she flashed her gloveless hands.

Ororo giggled and rested her head on her sister's lap, lulled into a sleepy haze by the smooth ride of the car. "Was your night as interesting at least?"

"Very." Anna watched her reflection in the window. _Forget everything, because no one knows you, nothing counts._ Anna meditated on those words, as the car ride rocked her too, to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Devil wears Blue Part l**

Being the rebels they were known to be, the misfits went out and hit up Blues for a second night the following weekend. It was all about "the more and again" for them.

More, Again! It was the night's theme.

Again, they shouted Again! The sisters twirled in ecstasy. More! They craved the spot-light, inhaling drinks like air they reached new highs before spiraling away from one another.

"More!" Anna cried in her lover's arms.

"Again!" The man whispered in Ororo's ears pulling her in for another dance.

"Scream if you want more!" the DJ riled up the crowd as the sprinklers drenched everyone in the club. "More!" Ororo screamed among the crowd as the music blared.

"Scream for me!" He commanded Anna with his cock.

Anna held back nothing, letting out all the strain of frustration in wild pleasure. He was coming, she could tell from the way he gripped her ass. Opening her arms she looked up to the dirty bathroom ceiling. Like a blessing from above water came rushing down soaking the white in her dress. She was braless and her erect nipples only forced Remy to completion. Squeezing her tighter as his seed flooded her, he leaned in and bit the soft circle around Anna nipple through her shirt. It was painful but she loved every moment, and most of all the way her body quivered after….

_**Summer of Seven: Say it again I dare you….. **_

Ororo, knowing her limit stuck to the drinks she knew she could manage. Yes she got drunk but she wasn't far-gone enough to suffer the dreaded hang over the next day. She awoke refreshed but rather late, finally rolling out of bed around eleven.

Taking a long hot shower, she washed all the products out of her hair along with the black rinse she had put in. She stared at herself in the mirror, and saw the same 'old' 'Ro looking back at her tauntingly. It was a defeating moment, the sight of her own face turned her stomach; an insecurity she believed she was over. The feeling left a restless spot within that she couldn't pin point. Either way she realized she wanted two things: sleep or something worthy to happen in her life. Slipping on sweats that had been neatly folded in her draw for her, she only had strength to make one of those two things happen. So she went back to bed.

Ororo laid in that peaceful wonderland, of comfy semi-consciousness, securely tucked underneath the pile of massive comforters. Drifting in and out of sleep, she floated on a cloud until she heard the doorbell. She managed to ignore it until it rang for the tenth time and groaned thinking that in a mansion so large there should be a doorman. Jogging down the stairs she unlocked the door. She stood in her annoyed 'I'm better then you' stance daring who ever to speak up.

"Good morning to you too."

"Scott?"

"Surprise."

Around the corner by the kitchen entrance, Remy was coming in for the first time that day. After Blue's was attacked once again by the police, he wandered the streets and places he had not dared go in months.

Entering the bright kitchen he sat at the bar counter and took in the glowing yellow kitchen. It had been so long since the place had been cleaned and the windows opened fully that he had honestly forgotten that the place was painted and decorated in custard yellow.

The kitchen, being the heart of the household, kept the most memories for him and like a thunderstorm they started to roll back into his thoughts. He sat staring into nothingness as his head replayed the simpler times:

_Remy was coming in from the living room his __eyes__ locked on his beautiful wife. __She stood with __her back turned, cooking at the stove while her long blonde hair caught the breeze coming in from the porch. The sun graze__d__ her face giving__ it__ a rich glow. Walking behind her __silently,__ he crept up on her with his camera. _

"_Belle" he would say. She would repress a smile and turn as Remy swarmed__ her and started to rapidly take photos__. _

"_Remy quit it!" she would joke trying to hide her face. _

"_Sorry chere your beauty compels me." By then he would stop and pull Belle in by her delicate hand. Bringing it to his lips he'd kissed it softly. "I love you" He would say before he would place both his hands on her swollen belly. "I love you both." _

_It was always the same, every time he would come home from a trip__,__ the greeting was the exact same right on queue. Belladonna would smile shyly like it was first time they met and tiptoe up for a kiss_.

"Where is she you juice pervert!" Anna rumbled into the kitchen grumpy, hung over and mad at the world.

Remy eyes rolled into his head. It was all a dream like the rest, it was all a pathetic vision he was only remembering. He channeled his frustration towards Anna. The rude Yankee who couldn't understand what southern hospitality meant.

"Ah… can you not hear me or I am not loud enough? Where the hell is she!"

His head hung hoping she would just vanish. "Who?" he asked in a stern, "I don't care" voice.

"Who?" Anna waved her hands in anger and slammed them down on the island top in front of Remy. "My sister, Ororo… who else!"

"I don't know, call her." Remy tilted his head up at Anna a little.

"Yes allow me to call, oh wait she has no phone!" She groaned in anger and responded to Remy in a caustic tone. "They might not know but I know about you."

"Yea?" Remy lifted his head fully and looked up at her, getting real close to her face, way past the pleasantry of any comfort line. "What you'd know about me?"

Anna couldn't see his eyes behind those glasses but she felt them on her for the first time. She was being studied, he was absorbing her and was doing a damn good job.

Anna responded in the most appropriate way she knew how. "I know a pervert when I see one, whatever your fucking jip is I'll find out. I hate this house and you with your smug attitude like were inconveniencing you…"

Anna went on and on, diverging into a million tangents, using her protective anger to block the hints of insecurity in her eyes. Her plan was scream and bicker until her demands were met. Remy left the stool and went to the fridge, Anna all the while following him and getting in his face about nothing relevant.

He reached into the fridge and pulled out a tray of eggs. He took out two and placed those back in the fridge the rest of the case he held in his hand. He looked at them and then to Anna a dozen times his expression never changing. In the middle of her sentence he gripped the eggs and hurled them at the wall over her head.

Anna's eyes bulged out as she cried "You fucking lunatic!" As she spun her head back from the splattered eggs.

"I'm sure I am. " Remy reach in and got his favorite orange juice. "From one lunatic to another if you weren't so loud I'm sure people would care what you have to say." He said leaning against the fridge.

"Excuse me?" A small pulse pumped over Anna's left eye.

"Your voice is annoying! It's like being forced to listen to a drowning cat."

"You son of a…" Anna tried to get back at him but failed. Remy saw her hesitation and wanted to salt her wounds.

"That's why no one cares about you, that's why no one listens when you speak, its why you're ignored all the time and why you sleep in a cold bed ALONE. If you hate it here then leave, I never offered to let you stay here anyway." He took a chug of his drink and held the bottle in his hand.

Using her left hand, Anna slammed her fist into Remy's hand, the door of the fridge pinched his nerve and he dropped his jug of juice. His eyes followed the bottle as it fell in slow motion. He was in a daze, not again, not the orange juice!

Remy looked down at the juice pooling between his legs. His chest inflating and deflating at an increasing speed.

Anna stared Remy down in shock and dismay as she fought hard not to be affected by his comments. She was not going to be intimated she told herself, as Remy stepped closer looking down at her. A new kind of fear gripped her, dragging her into the confusing web of Remy LeBeau. She felt so alive and yet vulnerable. Anna didn't know what was happening but when Remy's hands started to lift up she bolted out of the kitchen. Enraged, Remy dashed after his prey.

Scott began to steer Ororo back to mansion. They had been chatting and walking the property for a few hours. He was informing her on what she missed as she did the same, telling him of the chaos that lead them to Remy's house.

"I'm glad you didn't come here to convince me to come home, though I can't understand why you are here, not that's I don't enjoy your company." She pushed him a little.

Scott stopped and pulled out a package from his pocket. "Just wanted you to be safe." In the box was Ororo medication. She had been about to run out and she was starting to wonder how and where she would get a refill.

"You always think ahead."

"Hey it's what I get paid for." He smiled.

Ororo shook the package playfully, to create some background noise. They began walking again but it wasn't like it was before. Something was blocking the air. The flow of the conversation had become awkward.

"What?" Ororo asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh no, say it."

Scott paused and thought of how to say what was on his mind "I can understand why you ran and hid from the others but I didn't think you would run from me."

"I didn't run from you I just ran its nothing personal, I couldn't handle being seen… by anyone." Ororo spoke shyly.

They had arrived back at the mansion but Ororo didn't extend a welcome inside. So they stood on the porch weaving around the buried tension. They both were holding something back.

"Come home 'Ro" Scott started.

"Scott it isn't that bad here, really…"

"No." He interrupted. He slid his hand down her wrist and held her hand "Come home."

Anna leaped over the Victorian chair and hid underneath the dark stained coffee table. She paused in her crouched position, searching the room for him. He had gone rogue and starting chasing her. At first Anna thought of it as a joke, but he wouldn't stop. It grew and before she knew it, she was actually running and hiding from him. She was scared and irritated but that wasn't why her heart was beating so fast. To say it would be like bitter water on her tongue but she was actually enjoying it. The chase, the fear but the exhilaration was addicting. Anna got a heat of shivers running up her spine and down her arms. What the hell was happening to her? She could have ended this so long ago by just leaving the house but she prolonged the chase. Her opportunity was there again in front of her as she saw the main door, which was, as an added blessing, unlocked. Anna raised her head and looked out to see if he was lurking one last time. The coast was clear and she made a desperate run for it.

The tip of Anna's long fingers stretched out and touched the cold brass of the doorknob. A sigh coursed through her, just as a warm shadow captured her and pulled her in by her neck. Flashes of the night before clouded her head and the same feeling came, dizziness and a numbing feeling from her navel down.

Anna put her hand atop of Remy's, as his other hand bound Anna's hands around her back.

He lowered his head circling hers, his nose brushed her ear and dipped by her jaw line. "Running only fuels the fire."

Anna mouth flexed to open but no sound came out.

A jolly laugh was the split second warning before the front door blew open.

"Remy?"

Until then Anna didn't know if she was breathing, but seeing the smugness on her sister's face and the appalled expression of Scott's gave her the strength to take in a heavy breath. She kicked Remy in his knee, it seemed like the appropriate response to her.

He flinched a little but it was enough for him to let go of her neck.

"Anna what the hell's going on?" Ororo arched her brow a condescending way.

Anna stepped two feet past Remy. "He's gone mad, the man is freaking primal!"

"Chere would Remy ever cause a ruckus unless provoked?"

"Ugh!" Anna face was stunned. "And I provoked it? What about the eggs and the kitchen."

"What happened in the kitchen?" Ororo calm face became pissed. It took her four hours to make that place clean.

"Nothing…" Remy and Anna said on queue. They knew they both would get shit if they admitted the kitchen was a war zone.

"Nothing?" Ororo's almond eyes narrowed.

"Nothing serious, she'll clean it." Remy pointed to Anna.

"Me, like hell I will!"

"Stop! What happened?" Ororo stepped between the two.

"It's simple chere… your sister is a bitch." Remy answered in very relaxed tone.

"Oh my gosh!"

"That why she sleeps alone, why no half ginger is looking for her" (he just then noticed that Scott was in his house uninvited) It's why she's bitter all the freaking time and likes to destroy others' happiness." His head slumped in memory of his orange juice.

Never had someone really stood up to Anna's tyrant ways when she became a complete 'Rogue.'

"You don't even know me!" She fired back.

"I know you can't say I'm wrong." Remy answered spitefully while smiling pleasantly in her face. He was humiliating her, she knew it and so did the on lookers. "I dare you say I'm wrong."

Anna did all she could to say it but deep down she knew she was bitter. So she lashed out and played the victim. "I get treated like shit and you wonder why I hate it here 'Ro."

She sprinted up the stairs, knocking over a glass vase on purpose.

"Yup this place is totally less stressful then New York." Scott commented.

For whatever reason Remy took automatic offense to Scott and his dry comment. He stepped to Scott who stood on the threshold of the house. "I don't ever remember inviting you in here." He shoved Scott once surprisingly hard. Scott stumbled back and watched as Remy slammed the heavy oak door in his face.

"Remy what's the matter with you?"

"I didn't ask to be a part of this…any of this." He excused himself by heading back to kitchen. He didn't say anything else to Ororo who continued to call out his name.

**Downtown **

In the less presentable side of town Etienne sat around a table of men discussing some business. He had negotiated down the bribe for the police to stay away from Blues from a cool mill to a solid seven fifty, when the phone call he had been waiting for came in. Having eyes all over the town, no one could breathe much less move without his permission.

"Bonjour." He answered continuing to count off a hundred dollar bills. But the news he received was so delicious he had to stop himself.

"Do it, finish only if it's for sure." Not having the nerve to stomach these deeds himself, Etienne had henchmen on call for everything. He hung up and demanded the cops to leave before he dropped their bribe another twenty-five grand.

**The LeBeau's Mansion Post War**

Securely tucked away from all the reality of real world, the LeBeau manor got quite as its' own drama settled.

Scott was eventually allowed into the house; in reality Ororo sneaked him back through the side door. They sat watching movies in the comfy lounge room. As it was a place she never saw Remy enter she took it as a possible safe heaven.

Remy sat in the kitchen looking at the remains of the war in the kitchen and wondering what the fuck truly happened. Not the room or the arguments, he wanted to know what happened to him. He had lost control like never before. It was more then just rage that fueled him, he knew that but he was still quick to dismiss any type of thought of 'something more.'

He was vexed and stuck in the old ways; the kitchen was becoming toxic once again. The haunting memories in it wouldn't allow him to remain in that room with any sense of peace. He left the room with the taste of ash in his mouth.

In the meantime stalking the halls above him, Anna paced back and forth plotting her revenge. She only wanted to cause a little physical pain to Remy: is how she rationalized breaking into his room. Once inside, she struggled to find the light realizing there was no switch and she would have to make due with the setting sun. She guided herself along the walls looking for something to destroy. Falling into a random door, she discovered the bathroom. Not able to find anything to use against Remy in the darkness, she still remained set in her stubborn way and refused to retreat. So she devised a rather pathetic juvenile plan from her camp days.

She was going to switch the content of his bath products. Anna laughed like a villain, and although her plan was weak at best, she chose to live in her diluted reality and believed fully that it was a genius one.

In the mist of pulling off her diabolical scheme a door creaked opened. Upon hearing the noise, Rogue, like the poise cat she was, scanned the bathroom but realized there was no other exit. Panicked she dove into the tub and drew the curtains around her.

Laying flat in the tub with the shampoo mouthwash mix she was concocting tightly in her hand, Anna held her breath and prayed that Remy wasn't there to take a shower.

Two claps echoed in the room and dim mood lights went on. Anna groaned at her stupidity for not trying something so obvious when she struggled to search for the lights earlier.

Remy wandered into the bathroom and removed his glasses first. He placed them on the counter top and sighed in relief, thankful to be in his private space once more. He needed the silence to reflect on what took place downstairs. He was angry is what he tried to convince himself of. Pissed off because of the annoying houseguest was being disrespectful in his home. He was mad nothing more. What he definitely 'didn't' feel was that green eyed monster's insecurity compelling and her eyes temping.

The more Remy stared at his gloomy refection, the more pain he felt. He loved his wife; even though she was gone he would never love another. So why did he care about the hellfire living in his house. Every answer he came up with was not enough. What would have happened if Ororo hadn't interrupted them?

Deciding to listen to his aching muscles from the night before instead of strange thoughts in his head, Remy reached in through the gap of the shower curtain and turned on the water still keeping eye contact with his refection. Anna slapped her hand over her mouth as her sweats got wet and hot water rubbed in her muscles. Outside the tub Remy took off his shirt and tossed it aside along with his pants. Whether or not he really wanted it, he was going to take a shower the first in about a week.

Not hearing any type of noise for more then a minute Anna lifted her head and peeped out of the opening in the curtain. The view wasn't what she expected yet she couldn't pull herself to look away. Remy's amazingly tone body before her made her heart sped up, rendered her speechless and caused drool to slide down her chin. From his biceps to the curve of his abs, she couldn't help but have the overwhelming urge to bite his sweet flesh.

Wiping the drool from her face was pointless, each time she wiped, another stream would soon flow. Following the trail of his abs, her eyes glazed over the indenting 'v' line. She shifted up, resting her body weight on the rim of the tub as she leaned over spacing the curtains with her head. Watching Remy stretch with addition to the hot water flooding the inner parts of her thigh caused a brisk moan to escape from her tongue.

The side of her face was exposed but neither of them took notice, Remy looked down on the counter studying something. Anna looked down and bit her lip. His ass was impeccable muscular and full. Leaning in too close Anna twisted leg slipped on the mouthwash shampoo bottle soaking at the bottom of the tub, forcing the arm that her chin rested on to slip out from under her and crashed into the marble tub.

The noise was subtle, but loud enough to capture Remy's sensitive ears. Anna popped her head back behind the curtain, clasping her hand over her mouth. She could hear Remy's feet against the cold floor and knew her pending doom was coming. Anna was sticky and the tub was slippery, and as much as she tried not to move a few squeaks popped Remy's ears. It was the final confirmation he needed. His growing shadow against the shower curtains was enough for Anna's pulse to rise in her chest. She began to inch closer to the side of the shower. A crack in the shower curtain lining gave her what she needed: an escape. A window was open in the far distance by the vanity. It was her one chance and she had to make it count.

Remy pulled the curtain to the side but, timed perfectly, Anna clapped her hands and belly flopped out of the tub. She leaped up tripping on rug. Catching onto her game, Remy clapped again, though immediately Anna clapped back. Tucking and diving Remy clapped again but Anna clapped twice as fast and hard as she tucked and bounced out the window. Never had she been so happy to see a wrap around porch. She climbed up instead of running around the porch to her room. Standing on the middle of the roof she paused as she heard footsteps wander the porch like she had predicted. She walked quietly on the rooftop struggling to keep her balance. She came up to the third window came up and slid down to the railing and jumped in. No time for the lights, she instantly executed the second half of her plan. She took off her clothes and flew into the bathroom. She slammed the door and turned on the shower.

Peace.

It pumped in her veins; there was no sound besides the water and her still racing heart, no shadows, and most of all reassurance that no evidence could be linked to her. Anna stood under the showerhead of the frigid water. Trying desperately not to think of Remy's naked bodily masterpiece.

Remy however sat in silence on Anna's bed in the pitch black. If she had bothered to turn the lights on she would have seen him there. Remy had been waiting for her less then twenty seconds before she came in the window. Soon as he entered his bathroom he knew someone was in there, he knew it was her. When he noticed his belongings tampered with. He had expected more from Anna then a childish act. After all, no good assassin or self-respecting criminal would hide in a grown man's tub. As horrible as his eyes were, Remy had been able to make out a female figure between the flashes of light. So he booked it down the hall when the figure went out the window. Growing up in the house gave Remy the upper hand and he knew the quickest way to escape was the hall. Still a smirk remained on his lips, he was surprisingly impressed Anna could handle her own, from her clap on clap off war to her tuck and fly out the window. She was in rare form; fixable and shapely.

However dues were dues and he wouldn't allow Anna to get the last move. So he waited.

The instant Anna turned on the lights to her room she let out a blood-curdling cry. It burnt her throat and her lungs pinched in pain, but fear gripped her and she couldn't stop. It took a second for Remy to see that she was actually petrified. Wrapped in her towel she inched back still screaming, hyperventilating she locked herself in the bathroom.

Scott was first to bust through the door, Ororo followed and immediately went to her sister. Scott went on the defensive picking up a lamp; he studied Remy circling him. Remy remained poised as ever. Ororo called to Anna through the bathroom door.

"Sweetie are you ok? What happened?"

"Who's in there 'Ro?"

"Its Remy…"

"See I told you, he has issues 'Ro!" the pain could be heard in her voice. "No one ever listens! You're all like rest just ignore meand lock me away."

Remy impassive face faded, and his eyes grew weary. She was hurt like no one else could see, but he understood. He truly had no idea what she had been through. "They always lock me away!"

Remy stepped up to Scott and spoke in a calming voice just loud enough for all to hear. He went against his original plan to out Anna as the juvenile prissy bitch she was, and tell all what she had done in his bathroom and at the last moment lied.

"I heard footsteps on the roof so I was checking all the rooms chere. This Cajun didn't mean to scare."

"Well there's one here is there?"

Anna was still upset; Remy only sighed he forgot she was a drama queen. "Non chere there isn't." He took a deep breath and lowered the lamp that Scott held. "You'll all spot him, the Shingling bugs gather on the roof during this time of year lay eggs, they're poisonous." Remy explained "So this mystery thief feet will be purple by morning."

There was pause in the room and every one eyed one another. Remy excuse seemed legitimate. He went into overbearing details so Anna would know how to get the antidote she needed without having to involve anyone or cause further embarrassment.

"Ya ok so," Anna voice spoke up it was a lot calmer. "Like who cares?"

Ororo groaned and her lids dropped over her blue eyes. "I'm coming in Anna." It was a little known fact back at the Xavier house that anytime Anna used the sentence, ya ok who cares all at once it meant she was lying or hiding something. "Give us a minute guys."

Remy and Scott both exited the room. "Nice shades." Scott commented when he noticed they were wearing the same brand.

"mhmm" Remy wasn't trying to make eye contact with Scott much less conversation.

Back in the bathroom Anna held the towel to her head drying her hair while Ororo sat atop the counter furious. "Show me." She said dryly when she heard the bedroom door close.

"Show you what?"

"Don't play dumb Anna, your feet."

"What? Oh my gosh, again you won't…" Anna tried to weasel her way out of the conversation.

"Cut the shit and lift your feet."

"Fine!" Anna yelled. "It was me."

Ororo sighed and pinched her brow.

"Stop that you're not mom….I just wanted to get even for what he did earlier." Anna explained.

"What did he do that was so bad you risked scaling a roof?"

"You saw him, he was all smug and the way he looked at me it was like…like…"

"What?" Ororo pressed.

"Like he could see beyond me, he pushed buttons I didn't even know I had and so easily no less…I can't explain it."

"Anna." Her sister's eyes softened. "That isn't horrible you can't let his callous moods detour you." She tried to explain hoping to make the situation seem less serious. It wasn't working, Anna looked down as she bit back the lump in her throat.

"He scares me 'Ro."

Fear wasn't something Anna admitted, this was in fact the only time Ororo could honestly say she heard Anna say she was afraid. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to hug her sister. "It's ok." She said as they embraced. "It will all work out."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Devil wears Blue Part ll**

It was always a dame on Remy's mind but, up until lately, it had been the same dame, the only woman who held his heart, his late wife Belladonna. Since the day Belladonna was laid to rest, Remy had become restless. He chased, lured, persuaded any woman, but no matter the title he gave it the result was the same: he was bored and she was disappointed. But now, two women held first place in his head, leaving Belladonna in a distant second place. The fire in Anna's belly reminded him of the woman at Blues and, though it hurt him to say it, his feelings of feasting on the mystery woman were rubbing onto Anna. It was scarier that he had only met the woman at Blues twice and had already slept with her.

Placing his head under the showerhead, Remy couldn't help but play back that incredible night:

Anna modeled in front of the mirror. She didn't have Auntie Nikki's help this time, tonight she and Ororo were going to Blues all by themselves. Her dress was a white tube top so tight it looked like it could have been tucked into the high-waisted deep green skirt that was extremely short.

"mmm…" she twirled while thinking, "something is missing."

"Anna!" Ororo yelled coming into the club's bathroom. "You have to be kidding me, why the hell are you in here still?"

"Something's missing." Anna sulked.

"Doesn't mean anything, its not like there is anyone here you really want to screw." Ororo hopped onto the counter and placed a shot into her sister's hand "On three."

"No I need to fix this first!" Anna said seriously.

"Oh and I'm the diva." Ororo jumped from the counter and pulled off a black belt from her red corset dress. "Here," she slapped it just under Anna's bust line. "Done!" she picked up the two shot glasses and stared at Anna until she took one. "Drink up, I'm like six drinks ahead of you."

"Hmm…" Anna watched a drunken Ororo wobble out of the bathroom singing to herself. "How does she accessorize while drunk?" She pleasantly smiled in the mirror at herself, she was complete now. "Screw drinks." Anna told herself "I just need a shot of that blue stuff."

Outside the bathroom doors the carefree devil wandered the dance floor searching for his angel. The blue in his shirt contrasted with his eyes. His demonic red and black eyes were a panty dropper that night. Left and right women were all but teasing themselves at Remy's glance.

Coming to the second floor bar, he sat and popped back shot after shot. "Again." Remy would demand and instantly another shot would appear. Running his hand through his shaggy auburn locks he caught the scent of the woman that had taunted him with her one glove the night before. He turned but she was already gone straight into the arms of another.

Remy's tongue trailed his upper lip until he saw that his angel was serious in staying with the other man. The number one rule at Blues was to never become someone's second and Remy wasn't willing to start being second now.

Nerded out in attire his face reminded stern and reeked death.

'Fuck off, that chick is mine' was the glare he gave anyone brave enough to look at his eyes.

Walking right behind the man who had his hands all over his property, Remy tapped his shoulder nicely before laying his knuckles into unsuspecting man's face.

With that one punch the man laid unresponsive on the ground. The rest of the mob never even batted a lash at the violence. They all knew better then to get involved.

Anna stepped back as the same fear flowed through her head, but Remy's quick hand clenched her wrist and dragged her to the shadows of the far corners of the club. Again she was pressed against the wall with Remy's hand around her neck. She thought he was going to snap it but he released his hand just enough to ease the pressure, while still keeping control of her head. Anna's chest began rising faster as he turned her head towards his lips.

"Why prolong this with a chase?" He spoke deep in her ear. "You've been claimed." He gently ran his finger over the indent in Anna's perfect skin, the bite he gave her last night.

"So it is written?" Anna questioned looking him square in his eyes.

"So it is written." Remy mocked getting closer to her lips. The one place he swore he would not touch was calling his name.

"Well I was never one to follow rules of any kind, sugar."

The momentary intrigue that held Remy was his fall, Anna slipped out from under his hand.

Plastered on Remy's face was the biggest ear to ear grin. And just like that a new threshold was passed and the hunt was on….

_**Summer of Seven: Flash. **_

Remy managed to finish his shower in peace, but the tension he felt remained. He began to wander around the house aimlessly. There no one was in sight. He wasn't saying he missed his seclusion, just that he'd rather know where everyone else was, then for him to wander around thinking the worst. More specifically, he was thinking he needed to find Anna and apologize or say something kind to woman before she had a break down. They always seemed to get off on the wrong foot. He didn't want to seem like an ass but she brought it in him. There was something infuriating about her but also something so familiar about her.

After searching all the top level rooms, he began on the main floor starting with the room he hated the most. Remy poked his head in the lounge room quietly; he didn't actually want to enter the dark spacious room. However, as he got closer he heard movies playing and so he approached and called out.

"Chere have you seen…"

He paused when Ororo jumped up from the seat with Scott like bunch of pre-teens in an R rated movie.

"Remy!"

"Aum…" Remy cleared his throat "I… never mind." The doorbell went off and Ororo was surprisingly excited to answer it.

"Oh the door, here, let me!" She rushed out the room, desperate to create space between herself and Remy's judging gaze.

Remy and Scott squared off again. Both men standing a foot apart looking at each other in disgust, there tick glasses blocked any kind of real eye contact but still the mood was set. It was blessing when Ororo called out for Remy.

At the door stood Sam Johnson, Remy didn't even have to see his face, his stench warned Remy that he had arrived.

"What is it Sam?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by. I saw lights thought that things were back and grooving like the old days."

"There are no old days, especially between you and I. You work for my brother, not me, so you can quit the sucking up bullshit."

"Remy." Ororo said as she closed the door. She hated seeing Remy be so bitter.

Reality was the Remy knew best and that Sam had indeed been sitting in a car on a dirt path awaiting his queue from Etienne. His task was simple: enter, play nice, get what he needed and then casually stroll out. Sam seemed so innocent in his approach. With guidance from Etienne he knew that Remy would be less aggressive when in front of the girls so he worked Ororo.

"No joke, friend I even brought pie." The tall red head with an overload of freckles showed his proof. "And little something to wash that down with" he held up the beautiful bottle of aged whisky.

Ororo, hating the thick tension in the air, opened up the door and showed him into the lounge. Remy stepped aside he hated to get violent in front of a woman.

The four of them sat in Remy's least favorite room and watched a sappy love scene on the big screen. Remy was in hell. He made no effort in talking or showing any body language that indicated he was interested in any type of interaction.

Ororo, always the gracious one, made conversation with Scott allowing for Sam to join in here and there.

Sam and Scott soon landed on the topic of football while Remy was zoned out his mind thinking horrible things which only haunted him more. Anna was in his head, for the only reason that something was off and he couldn't place it, but he was positive not everything was totally right with her. Remy had always had a sixth sense when it came to emotions and bad vibes and from a young age he trusted them. Something only his voodoo nanny Tante could understand. He looked up and tried to piece it all together. He was missing something and it was bothering him to the point where he had to ask, the most awkward question.

"'Ro where's your sister?"

It surprised them all; one that he spoke and two that he asked for Anna. He watched all there eyes squint a little questioning his intentions for Anna. He knew they were all pondering whether Anna had been right in thinking his intensions with her were less then noble.

"Umm she went to bed early." Ororo paused.

'No' Remy said internally. He didn't want to say it aloud but he would have felt her presence, in addition, he had already checked. Instead he simply replied "Uh"

"You did creep into her room and scared the shit out her an hour ago. Can you blame her for wanting to stay away?" Scott laughed a little.

"You crept into my house too and for what reason again?" Remy cocked his head daring Scott to say something knowing he didn't have the guts to.

Remy didn't want to seem obvious so he stayed seated and waited in awkward limbo for someone to leave before he could go and explore his concerned feeling for Anna.

**Elsewhere**

"So what's your name?"

"You can call me Julia" Anna replied grinding her hips into random guy at some dingy local bar.

She, however, didn't care who he was, she needed a man and went out to find one in attempt to prove that Remy's antics didn't bother her. She hated herself for it and had to admit it was a new low. All her schooling and common sense taught her that, but there she was, partially humping a local in a plaid sleeveless shirt in dirty dive bar where even the roaches had a table. She hated herself the more she exposed herself to the tall dorky man, but loved satisfaction of knowing he was hers and that she was leading the chase.

"Pleasure is all mine." He looked down at Anna with a sinister smile, but Anna was too caught up in her own world to notice.

Back at the house Sam was in the middle of apologizing to Scott for tripping him.

"I'm sorry man, still got two left feet." He offered his pocket handkerchief and smiled.

"It's ok." It wasn't an acceptance by any means; Scott just found the guy to be creepy and wanted to end eye contact. Dabbing the cloth to his bloodly nose, Scott balanced himself just as Ororo came in with ice.

"Geeze Scott you're always so accident prone." She said giving him the icepack. Scott placed the bloody handkerchief down on the counter.

"Well that's my queue." Sam said. He picked up the handkerchief and excused himself.

"You want me to clean that?" Ororo offered Sam.

"Clean what?" Remy asked as he came down the stairs.

"Sam stepped on Scott's heel and he face palmed on the marble floor and now his nose is bleed—gushing blood." Ororo said, Remy could help but laugh. "Hey it's not funny, I was offering Sam to…" she paused "where did he go?" The trio looked around the living room only to hear the front door close.

"You're friends are weird." Scott commented.

"You two allowed him to say here, Poindexter." Remy mocked, he left the two and wandered to the back door, still unable to shake his feelings about Anna.

After minutes of pointless chatting, Ororo tensed up still holding the ice pack to Scott's nose.

"Whats up 'Ro?"

"Um" She looked disorientated. "Strange but I felt I just saw a flash in the reflection of that mirror."

"What? No way out here in the boons I doubt that." Saying that didn't stop Scott from double checking out the windows by the door and closing them.

"Ya, I'm just paranoid." She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for coming Scott."

**The Devil wears Blue Part lll**

The chase was most defiantly on. If it wasn't for years of running from mobs of self proclaimed x-men and the fascist minds of the media then Anna would have a hard time scaling the tower of stairs to the third floor.

Her legs pumped to her chest as she jumped the stairs two at a time. Her muscles tensed as her forehead began to break a sweat. Her body screamed to stop but she pressed on. Her mind demanded to know why she ran; she wanted him but the fear of the unknown seized her.

Anna ignored her senses and pushed hard, coming to the top landing she halted leaning over the railing she saw no one was following her. She couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. Taking a second, she lingered in the shadows waiting for something to happen; but nothing ever came. Her adrenaline was starting to fade so Anna decided to explore the third level of the club.

Thinking that she had seen all Blues had to offer, Anna walked in confidently to the third level. However she soon found the floor was beyond her imagination. Adjusting her mask from the sweat, she swallowed deeply. Suddenly her skimpy outfit wasn't reveling enough, barley anyone was dress. Not that this seemed to be an issue, sex was on their minds, men fucking girls, girls fucking girls men helping men. There was barely a dance floor left but what was left was for the erotic dancers, trance music lovers and drug pushers. The cool lines of cocaine, the droppers of acid it was temping. But Anna had faced and passed the drug phase of life.

Faster then one could bat a lash, Anna downed four chilling shots of ecstasy. Her world instantly transformed: colors transformed into hues she never knew existed. Trying to stay coherent, her body took the lead over her mind as she began to sway to the sound of the music. She thought she was moving faster and so was environment around more then her thoughts would allow her to believe.

Soon it was her clothing that became stifling. The belt was the first to go as Anna free-styled in the crowd. Her thoughts tried to bring her back; it was no use as her hand twirled around her pearl necklace and broke it. She soon released that as wild as she was the night before; it was no match for the exhale Anna felt that night.

In tuned with the rhythm of the music she dipped her head and lifted her hands to the stars. She was so involved in her dance, Anna hardly felt the peek of zipper descending down her dress. Curving her spine to ride her way of her gentlemen body a pair of soft lips pressed onto the center of her nape.. It was sound perfection allowing Anna to experience complete mental freedom from the sores that pledged her subconscious.

A gentle whimper escaped her lips, she was caught.

Remy zipped her dress down part way, placing his hand into the pocket he created, he traveled the expanse of her smooth stomach. Rocking with him Anna obeyed his commands, never hesitating as he explored all she was. Remy walked his finger tips down her panty line slipping beneath them he became aggressive pulling Anna's back hard into his chest.

Anna knew where his fingers were headed but she had other plans. She turned quickly removing Remy's busy hand, she eyed his glowing eyes tauntingly and slowly began to step back. Carefully Anna moved but as Remy steps turned more aggressive she doubled her pace until she was jogging backwards.

Eyes deadlocked, she bumped into the washroom door, glancing up to see what she hit, Anna front faced in time to see Remy hurtling towards her. He slammed into her, forcing them both into the bathroom. Holding Anna pinned between the sink and himself, Remy lifted her legs around his waist.

This was it; Anna knew what was going to happen next and she found herself detaching. She couldn't connect with any man during sexual intercourse. She braced herself and though pleasant thoughts awaiting Remy's entry. Instead a pair of strong hands played with her womanhood.

'ymmm' she moaned. It was unexpected and delicious.

He teased her continuously running over her clit with his fingers. Anna moaned a little louder. She was wet, Remy smiled as her center cried for him. Water ran from her and he placed thumb over her clit and continued the clockwise motion of his fingers. Anna jerked forward sitting up properly to watch Remy work. "Uh" she gasped.

Her body was warm and thighs tender. "Put it in." Anna told Remy; she wanted him and from bulge in his pants, he too wanted her desperately. But he kept going, mercilessly teasing her. "Please." She was begging and Remy adored it, but he craved the woman he met the other night the dominant side of Anna was who he desired. Remy pulled back his fingers, and Anna festered and squirmed on top of the counter. She was angry and riled up. "No, no" She reached out for Remy's hand "No" she replaced them.

Remy laughed pulling her down and closer to him, lowering his head to hers. Remy hovered over her lips, he wanted to press his lips to hers and suck on them. He stuck his tongue out, its length made Anna walls quiver. Remy used his tongue and outlined Anna's perfectly sculpted lips. She inched up to his lips almost forgetting his rules of no kissing. Anna let her tongue out too licking and clashing with Remy's tongue. It caught Remy by surprise but he didn't object.

Licking and biting each other, Remy inserted two fingers into Anna. "Yes" she cried in his ear. Speeding up, they never lost contact. "Ya ugh" Anna arched back as she neared her peak.

"ymmmm yes." Grabbing hold of Remy's neck her face tensed as his fingers worked magic in her. "Ugh" she cried. "Fuck" she placed her masked face to his forehead as her body trembled.

Pulling out his fingers Remy stared into her eyes, his nose rubbing her head as his lips went in on their own mission.

"mmm" Anna rotated her head, shoving Remy off her.

Jumping off the counter top she pushed him two more times until he fell back into the bathroom stall. Slamming the door closed, Anna looked down at him sitting on the toilet seat.

She pulled her panties off completely and tossed them at Remy. "For the collection." She smiled.

Remy tucked them away in his pocket and found Anna pressed against him, ripping his belt off him. She reached down and pulled out his shaft, rubbing the tip with her thumb she cradled over Remy and forced him into her tight centre. Anna quivered along with Remy from the sensation of first impact, they sighed in harmony.

Blood red was all that stared back at her; was no black left in Remy's eyes. He picked Anna up, capturing her against the back of the door. Angling her, he shoved his cock in deeper gripping the side of her thighs. He took her to a high Anna never knew. Her mouth hung open as pleasure took her. Thrust after thrust he rammed into her, slamming her into the door as she cried out. Holding Remy's neck tight she rode him up and down, her force pushed them back onto the toilet.

Remy guided her, rocking her hips harder in his lap. "Yes!" Anna shouted. She was close, the bubbles in stomach cackled and she raised her arms to the dark sky of the club. Her walls clenched as she bit her lips. "Ugh!" She was almost there. But Remy was further, the way Anna worked him, Remy was wound too tight.

The walls around them shook and like blessing the water sprinklers came, drowning Anna's braless dress while cooling their heated skin. Her dress revealing her perky erect nipples Remy lost control bucking wildly he released within her walls. Anna bit her tongue feeling his seed full her. She didn't finish but it was the closest any man had ever brought her to an orgasm.

Remy knew he came first; he had become a selfish lover over the years, usually not caring if the woman of the hour crossed her line. This time he was left with a knot in his belly from the masked beauty. He faced this compelling need to see Anna come from his dick not just from his fingers.

Shifting her to come closer to him, Remy's hands gladded up Anna's back as the walls of the building shook for a second time. The place was being raided again. Lifting her breast to him, Remy bit down on her nipple, the fruity taste marked Anna as his; they both knew it now. He kissed the now sore nipple gently right after, like a sweet signature.

The pain was only a small element of the pleasure Remy gave to Anna. It was unexplainable even to herself, but the pain made everything all the more real. Anna felt no rush of leveling despite hearing the roar of cops now rushing the building. And neither did Remy. His head rested on her shoulders and in return Anna place her head on his. Remy's arms held Anna's hourglass shape stroking the curve of her back.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Summer of Seven: The Jub Jub Tree.**_

The bright sun broke through the curtains and attacked Anna's sweaty pail face. Wrapped up like an infant she shuffled in the bed, trying to avoid the bitters rays of lights.

"Ugh!" she cried but it was no use fighting the bright sunlight.

Submitting herself to the morning sun, Anna left the comfort of her bed. She managed to find her pants as she struggled into her bathroom. She turned on the light and looked at the horror in mirror. She was ghostly white, clearly dehydrated. She screeched in pain at the sight of the bags under her eyes. Griping her rumbling belly, she waddled over to the toilet.

She was not able to remember anything after she went to the bar. She knew she fucked up bad last night. She was not totally sure what it was that she had done yet, but she knew from the way she looked that morning it could not have been good.

Anna looked around her bedroom praying she didn't take home any random stranger. There was no sign but that gave her very little comfort. The miserable feeling only swelled in her belly.

Deciding to face her demons head on, Anna went straight downstairs to the kitchen where she heard the most chatter coming from. She trotted down the stairs with her head held high, if she was going to be in trouble she was going to face it all with pride.

"Morning buttercup!" Ororo screamed and Anna winced, her head was pounding.

"Morning." She held her breath holding the dramatic pause and awaiting her fate.

"What?" Ororo asked.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?"

"For what, sleeping until three in the afternoon." Ororo laughed.

"Holy shit!" Scott said coming in through the side door from the porch.

"I know I look horrible." Anna rolled her eyes and poured herself some coffee.

"No your feet… they're purple." He pointed just as Ororo got a glimpse.

The pair of them couldn't help but bluntly laugh, remembering that she was one running around the roof tops last night.

"Hope that clears up before Kitty's wedding." Scott added. Neither sister laughed or commented. Scott looked at the dead faces staring at him.

And naturally on cue Remy entered, and Anna quickly grabbed a seat, picking up the newspaper to fake read. If he saw her feet she knew it wouldn't be able to hear the end of it.

"Fuck my life." Anna mumbled.

Remy bounced around the cupboard in a less then a pleasant mood himself, not even noticing Anna at first.

"Some son of bitch was on my property last night."

"What?" the seated trio exclaimed.

This was it, Anna convinced herself. This is where she was going to get torn a new one. She put down the newspaper, her eyes instantly connecting with Remy's dark shades.

"Holy fat kids drowning!" Remy yelled looking at her. "Chere it isn't Halloween."

"Remy!" Ororo yelled and gave him the evil eye.

"Sorry chere, Remy just didn't know death was coming to lunch, I would have worn a suit."

"You were saying something about someone on the property." Scott was quick to snap the attention back to what was important.

"I found tracks outside by the property line and the oaks in the back." Remy said making deliberate eye contact with Anna as he shook his orange juice container.

"I had a strange feeling last night too, like I was being watched" Ororo spoke up.

"We should look into leaving…" Scott paused and looked at Ororo whose face got a little dim at his suggestion.

"I'm sure Anna would love that." Remy eyed her sickly like she was worst sister he had ever come across.

"I hate you." Anna mouthed to him.

He took the words in with a lush smile and mouth back "Bitter Bitch."

"I'll start making calls as a precaution only." Scott said and pardoned himself while a reluctant Ororo followed him.

Remy and Anna were left with in what felt like a cramp, small closet. Remy couldn't understand the change in feelings when Anna was around, but he knew if he wasn't careful he was going to fall back into same old habits of cat and mouse with her. It was a tempting game but he still questioned its worth in his life.

Walking by her, he stood by the porch door. With his juice in hand he was about to leave, when a small amount of guilt filled him. Remy eyes grazed over Anna's features reading her for a moment. She sat, arms folded, giving him the worst look, fully aware of what he was doing.

"The jub jub tree is the one by the creek with the yellow fruit on it." His eyes dropped to her feet. "They should help with that" He graced her with the small advice and headed into the backyard.

Anna paused and sat saturated in her own mess. From her purple feet, to the disgusting feeling that something nasty was going to happen, she felt hopeless. Should she go and confess and try to fix the unknown or just let it ride out and stick to the excuse that she had no memory of her actions. Her appetite for the coffee now lost, Anna pushed it away in anger.

Turning towards the window to escape her inner torment, she watched Remy's figure disappear in the distance. Anna and her sister had been staying with Remy for almost a month now and everyday he would be lost for hours in those bushes. She watched him stalk away until Remy's tall form disappeared into the scenery. Sighing, Anna's eyes fell onto the tallest, most rustic looking tree in the back which was covered in yellow fruit. Anna gritted her teeth together as she thought, "the jup jup tree would be the most dangerous looking tree here."

After a ten minute walk through the un-groomed brown and yellow unruly grass, Remy passed a tipped over tree and was finally in a bed of grass expanded a couple hundred feet. It was the only patch that was green and manicured on the entire LeBeau property.

Picking up a white flower more a cluster that grew, Remy placed it down by two graves.

'_Antoinette LeBeau: beloved wife, mother and sister.'_ Seeing those praying hands by his mothers headstone was just the grain of salt that would make Remy's emotions come alive.

His emotional control faded completely as his mind finally admitted that, it was indeed his wife that was next to his mother. His feelings overwhelmed him when he looked upon the veining blue flowers surrounding his wife's headstone. '_An angel once landed and took to form of Belladonna LeBeau cherished wife and mother.'_

Remy dropped to his knees and removed his glasses letting the brutal light of the sun hit his demon eyes. He kneeled there humbled with his arms opened and he begged for death. A gentle warm breeze hugged his body as his tears came running down. He wasn't hurt, but alone, and that was his hell.

It took months for Remy to actually make it all the way to the graves. Every day he would get closer but would eventually turn back. He was afraid of what he would find there. Willing to end his own life and more, Remy would give anything to just say I love you to them once more.

Unsure how long he spent with his most valued people, Remy watched the sun move about the sky.

"This old Cajun is suffering without you." Bowing his head in prayer. "I love you both." He placed his hands on both the graves and sucked back up a fountain of emotions.

It was during his walk back that he felt relieved enough to sigh, his lungs filling with air like never before. His watery eyes dried and the tension mellowed within his restless sprit. It was far from full closure, but it was a force of strength Remy needed to see clearly. He walked on in what seemed to be a drone like state, not quite conscious of what was happening around him. He could only hear a soft humming as a cool gust of air whipped his hair from his eyes.

Cracks of light entered from the canopy of the tree tops. It would soon be sunset and Remy was beyond exhausted. He battled sleep; the aroma from the sweet smelling flowers was giving him no relief. Peering down at some white flowers curiously, he never remembered seeming such a stunning flower before. Remy bent down feeling the cotton like texture of the flower pettles, he discovered a flaw among a cluster, a lone rogue, a red one, more voluptuaries then the rest and it captured his attention. He picked it; held it tightly in his cold palms and continued walking back to the house.

His weary legs partially carrying him now, Remy's dim eyes caught someone entering his house, a person he was unable to recognize. His eyes narrowed as her eased his sunglasses down from his forehead, thinking it was the peeping tom from the night before. He doubled his pace and reached the jub jub tree in seconds. Looking down, Remy couldn't help but notice another one of the strange red flowers growing by an uplifted root of the tree. Bending down to pick it, he noticed it had yet to fully bloom, and, for whatever reason, he just couldn't push himself to pick the silky flower.

"Tehehe" a giggle echoed around him.

Remy looked behind him but saw nothing. He raised a brow at the sound when he heard it again.

"Tehehe" The sweet giggle tickled his ears once more. Remy shot his head up at the tree searching for the sound.

The branches shook as the leaves shuffled and a body popped out of the green thickness. Anna hung upside down with her cheeks red and hair tussled. Remy with his back to her, turned mid motion just as Anna reached for the flower loosely held in his hand.

"Off picking wild flowers swamp rat?" Anna asked inhaling the in addicting aroma of the flower and smiling lazily.

Remy strained body was in no mood for more of her petty games.

"Give it." He voice was deep.

"Na naw, it smells so num num." her smile brightening up her face, as she smelled the flower again.

'So num num?' Remy's mind repeated, she almost sounded southern for a moment. "Chere just give me the flower."

"No!" she began to laugh frantically again, but switched in under a second to her serious face. "I'm not chere, you know, I never, just Anna, Ororo's chere- she's always the chere." her voice became crackly.

Remy noticed her head slowly circling and her lids becoming heavy. "How about you give me my flower and you come down from the tree, before you get real dizz-"

"No!" Anna began to swing upside down tettering back and forth, getting closer to Remy but he didn't budge. "You know if you didn't act like such of an old man you would be so much sexier-you already have those lips." She paused her swinging and hung close to Remy's straight face. "They're so thick and moist…mmmm." She moaned as if she had tasted something good.

She was clearly intoxicated to be acting so nice Remy concluded. "How many jup jups did you eat?" He gave a lopsided smirk.

"I had a bunch they're so good!"

"Ya real num num." Remy mocked.

"Anna!" a new voice called from back porch.

A groan rumbled in Remy's throat; he hated that his house was becoming common space for any Dick and Jane.

"Ugh oh!" Anna yelled and vanished back up into the tree.

"Chere…uh Anna wait!"

Remy should have gone and looked after what was happening in his house and left Anna drunk from the jup jup fruit. He should have warned her not to eat them, they were almost as bad as liquor, but he also never thought she would scale the tree and get them. Though torn, Remy did the gentlemanly thing and began to climb the unstable tree.

Anna used her long legs to dash up the tree, avoiding limbs and scaling the extra lengths she needed to stay ahead of Remy. "Swamp Rat you sure are slow." She mocked and sprinted to the top of the tree. Her skills took Remy, he stopped climbing he was so surprised. Dropping his heavy jacket he played leap frog amongst the branches. Climbing with ease he smiled, he missed this, letting go, being random. It was a small thrill like tree climbing oddly enough that made him joyful.

Swinging across an adjacent branch to find a sturdy one, Remy crawled and sat on the long curved branch across from Anna.

The view from the top was nothing less then brilliant. Now, looking over the stunning property Remy had forgotten how much land he had. A mellow line marked the fading sun, and the moon was already engulfing the night sky and the twinkle of a few stars was soothing; Remy's soul found a moment of clarity as he saw the sky and water hug in harmony.

"Mau du" the bass in Remy's voice seduced Anna, enough for her to finally face him.

It was a combination of things that made Anna mellow that night. For the first time she was herself and turned to Remy with kind eyes and a slender smile. "Pretty isn't it" she said.

Remy didn't know what to say, it was too much to add words to the civil moment between him and his foe. The setting was perfection but when Anna looked at him it reached him like nothing else. Wishing he had something to capture the moment, but without a camera, he studied it all with his eyes. It was dark yes, but Remy eyes were so sensitive he picked up all the intensity from the red in the flower Anna placed in her hair to the passion of greens erupting in her eyes.

"It's beautiful."

Anna's cheek blushed lightly.

Though afraid the question would almost sound stupid he had to ask. "Why are you up in this tree?" he clearly knew she was avoiding someone.

"Cause." Anna replied like a child, as she fiddled with a nearby jub jub.

"Cause what?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Why didn't you rat me out to 'Ro last night, you know I was in your bathroom" she inquired, about to put the tasty fruit in her mouth.

Snatching it from her watering mouth, Remy pulled Anna's feet up closer to him. "Answer my question first." He placed her foot onto his lap and broke the jup jup in half. "You weren't supposed to eat these." He began to rub the fruit on Anna's purple feet.

"What a waste of food." She laughed, while squirming from the tickling feeling from her feet.

"That's not an answer chere." Remy dropped the fruit, picked a new one and continued his work.

Anna's didn't speak, so Remy looked up to find her face somber and distant. He stopped rubbing her feet thinking she was going to pass out.

"There's bad people down there."

No one else would have seen it in those dim lights but Remy did, her eyes were filled with water.

"They're here again, always wanting to lock me away." She was being cryptic out of fear.

"Why…"

"Because of them." She took Remy's hand and placed his finger to her temple. "They won't ever leave me alone." She said on the brink of tears.

"Who?"

"Sad people, mad people, angry people." She lowered her head but Remy used his finger to tilt her head up back at him. "It's so crowded inside there already."

"They won't take you."

"Yes, they always do." She was holding back and it angered Remy to see that. "I hate it! I was so good but then…" Remy could feel her chin shaking beneath his fingers. She was scared.

"No one will take you unless you want to leave." Remy voice was controlled but laced with understanding.

"They will…"

"No, you're in my house and I won't allow a femme to be dragged away unwillingly." Remy looked at her in all seriousness.

He was doing it again, that thing Anna couldn't place but had to believe in. It was his dominant personality with his velvet voice that made her believe him and dare to feel safe.

"Why do you do that?" she placed her hand over his own and looked closer at his face itching to remove his glasses.

"What?"

"Protect me." Anna answered blindly.

Remy never saw it like that, or gave it much thought either. He didn't have an answer because he didn't know he was doing it. All he did know was that she was hurt, maybe not the same way he was but much like his wife. Anna was in pain and he wasn't going stand and watch her self-destruct without offering her something. He was raised and taught better than that.

Still holding his hand, Anna brought his palm to her face, finding it was softer then she had expected. The jester however held Remy at odds, he was unsure of how to handle her display of passion. Slowly he retracted his hand from Anna's silky cheek.

Anna could read people and hold people in her head but Remy, could make a path in her thoughts with out harming her. He saw her as something different. She was not the Rogue the media portrayed. She wanted to see what he saw; she needed to know what he knew.

"Why didn't you tell them what I did last night?" Anna was soft in her inquiry.

"We don't need to discuss it chere." Remy tried to avoid her question.

"Tell me." She held him steady.

It was new game now and Remy didn't want to play. He did not want to say why he felt bad around her. The answer was going to destroy the moment. It was nice to feel comfortable again on his property, and he knew if Anna answered him it would wither the growth they had made. Remy genuinely didn't want to know the response she would make.

"Please tell me." She begged.

It was all in Anna's tone. The night Remy ambushed Anna in room with the lights off, was an eye opener for him. He could replay her reaction in his head over and over it was so distinct. He had seen it before in Belle and vowed to never forget that expression.

Her scream had come, not out of surprise, but from deep rooted fear which made the moment all the more horrifying for her and for Remy when he realized what he had awoken in her. Anna had the same demons as his wife.

Anna didn't stop persisting; she went on tugging at him not willing to drop the subject until he confessed.

"Please…."

Remy caved in at the insecure expression on her face. "I know." He said lowly, praying she didn't hear him.

"You know?" Anna echoed him.

"I know…that something happened…to you" he watched her loose expression turn callous.

"You know nothing." She was turning away from him and this was what Remy was afraid of. Bella closed up on him too.

"Chere…" He reached out for Anna's hand but she rejected his touch.

"No!" she pulled back.

"How long chere?" Remy's hand rested on the branch next to her acting as a safety guard from her falling or jumping.

"Stop it." Anna leaned back. "Stop it right now!"

"Say it, let go and say it…" Remy whispered gently. "I'm not him."

"I said to stop it!" She pushed against his arm, hitting his chest but Remy didn't finch.

Remy could see she wasn't going to break but the pain hurt her worst then it did Bella. It got to him, it pulled the right strings deep within to point that he couldn't let Anna suffer, or at least suffer alone.

"Was it your dad?" his question though intruding, came out hollow and low, barely above a breeze.

His words passed Anna's ears and pierced her soul. She stopped her struggle for freedom from Remy's arms, allowing the oxygen to fill her lungs. Her blood flowed cold as Anna's lush eyes filled with black venom.

Remy could feel the change on her once warm olive skin. He felt like a criminal like he had violated her, again.

Blankly staring over at the water, Remy let go of her and waited, he was regretting crossing that thin line.

"Charles never laid a finger on me." She compiled a proper sentence but that didn't stop the tears from falling down her face "I never saw his face." Anna blinked lifelessly as a flood of water came from her sadden eyes. "It was always dark…"

Remy eased in to listen to her buried stories, never speaking but shadowing her seemingly wounded body only so Anna would know he was there willing to protect.

"It was always so cold."

Her eyes were glossy from the moons reflection as her mind trailed away remembering the frigid damp room and the man that raped her of her innocence. "He would always touch my shoulder and, and…I just wanted him to stop, but…." she bowed her in shame; that her secret was released.

Nudging her, Anna fell into the warmth of Remy's body. "Why wouldn't he stop." Remy cradled her fagile body. Sorry now that he opened her grate to hell. "I'd beg and…"

She paused with a dead look in her eyes. A minute passed before Anna could speak again "I- he – I tried telling them but they locked me away…they were so cruel." she stumbled over her words. "He takes up the most space... up here." Anna rubbed her forehead as if she could claw into her thoughts. "I wish he would leave me alone."

"Shhhhh" Remy held her tighter. "No more." he pleaded. "No more wounded sprit." He could barley stand listening to her speak of the unholy act, he couldn't understand how she endured it, but he wouldn't allow her to suffer the memories in his arms.

"No more chere." He rocked her steady. "Not tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Summer of Seven: a Swamp Rat and a Bitter Apple. **_

Ali and Scott had arrived in New Orleans together two day before Scott showed up at the Mansion.

They had gotten a lead from New York when they discovered whose personal train car Ororo and Anna jumped, and bribed their way through the town. The two stopped in the hotel where the sisters were ambushed last. Scott had chased a lead which led him to Ororo and the LeBeau mansion. However he never phoned Ali back during the chaos. Still she managed to find him and her sisters in order to deliver horrible news.

"Breaking freaking news fellow X-men!" The manic DJ screamed into the mic. "That's right I have the exclusive dirt: **The Exclusive**! Rush, no sprint to your computers and go to my blog for the full confession of what happened at the Ororo's and Logan's wedding straight from our favorite Rogue!" The DJ's voice quivered with excitement.

"I'm in shock. I can't believe that Anna turned on her sister like that! Ohhh but there's more. I know, right, how can get it better? Well let me say first, you must watch the world wide exclusive confession then scroll down…" she paused. "For the first look at Ororo and her rebound beau…Scott! Yup nerdy Scott. Oh how we watched him age, he is better looking then he was as a kid yes that's clear, but he's nothing compared to Logan or Bobby Drake or even Sebastian Craw.

"Omg Ororo, yes Logan left you but Scott?" she reiterated. "But we'll see what goes down at Kitty's wedding next weekend! Stay loyal my X-men."

Ororo sat blankly on the couch in the formal living room furious, embarrassed, and betrayed. She didn't know how to respond. Seated, she held back tears as the glass in her hand trembled.

Scott stood next to the wall, staring out the window. He too was just as baffled and remained speechless.

Ali turned the radio off. Her blood boiled within her. She had, had her fill of the whole thing.

"There has to be an explanation" Scott tried to sound level headed but knew no one would respond to his logical way of thinking.

"She's clearly had another break…" Ali jumped forth.

"She hasn't had one since she was a child, she wouldn't do this intentionally." Scott countered.

"Oh I'm sure, she can do some fucked up things when she's not center of attention."

"Still…"

"Still nothing, did you miss what she did to little firecracker's face? When she's not right up here…" Ali tapped her head. "She's a Rogue."

Scott and Ali bickered aimlessly back and forth about what Anna had done and how fast the news was spreading.

"She worked through that." Scott argued.

"Clearly not! She needs help and I already called. They're ready for her in New York."

"Stop it, all of you!" Ororo screamed until her voice got raspy. "She, she, she! She has a name and it's Anna, our sister, the same sister to put in for your company and support you in rehab Ali. And she might have not made you're life the easiest Scott, but Anna has never turned her back on you. We are not taking her back to that hell."

"Ororo" Ali started.

"Darkness always comes to light." She placed her glass down on the table, leaving the tension filled room.

"Well I'm not sitting here like some idiot, I'm getting answers." Ali asserted.

Rushing to the back door, Ali yelled out to Anna. She had called once before but Anna didn't come down from the tree. This time she marched over to the tree still calling out Anna, she was determined to get her sister attention.

"Who is that?" Remy questioned Anna who was resting in his arms. A woman he had never seen was yelling at opposite tree.

'_Anna!'_

"I did bad things…"

"We all do." Remy offered her some comfort.

'_Anna'_

"No." She cut him off "I did bad things last night I can't remember…but I turned the radio on after breakfast."

"What did you do?" Remy leaned up straight; he could feel her heart beating rapidly.

'_Anna I know you can hear me!'_

"Everyone hates me now," Anna's voice cracked. "They'll lock me away….I honestly didn't know, I couldn't remember…" Sitting up, Anna inched closer to edge of the branch.

"No one will touch you, I promise."

'_Anna get you ass __down__ here!'_

"Swamp rat you have no idea, you're so hidden from the world, you just can't understand." She looked down at the water. It was depraved stare, like looking into the mouth of a beast. "Now they're all yelling at me." Anna rubbed her head desperately. "I just want quiet for a minute."

"Relax and listen…" Remy nudged closed to her.

"I'm sorry."

Anna glanced over her shoulder but her body surged forward. She wavered on the brink of falling as Remy reached out for her arm, but not having a sturdy grip himself he fell onto her and their combined weight collapsed the branch into the water below.

He was in a daze, a dream, and it was only when Remy tired to inhale that he realized he too, was sinking in the water. His body was stiff to react, his muscles straining to move forward, he fought the pain and reached the surface in time, taking in air like never before. Flapping around, he searched for Anna, splashing blindly because of black of night. He managed to spot her caught between a rock and the massive branch. He held her face up, slapping her cheek as he called her name softly.

"mmmm" She murmured.

His heart doubled in pace. "Anna…Anna."

She didn't respond after that. Remy bit his tongue as his mouth opened to call for help. He promised no one would take her away. But her forehead was bleeding and she was barely responsive. What was he to do?

"What the hell was that?" Scott came running out of the house to the back. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Not yet." Ali responded undisturbed.

"What the hell does that mean?" he barked. "Where's Anna.?"

"Hiding." Ali posed with her arms crossed. "Like a normal innocent person would." Sarcasm had always been her specialty.

"Is she hurt?"

"I don't know, it's so dark back here…" Ali squinted looking around. "Would it kill them to add some freaking lights?"

"What was the crash?" Scott started feeling around the back of the bushes.

"Probably an old tree falling into the water."

"How do you know it wasn't someone?" Scott ran over and scanned the bank. He leaned in as close to the water as he could, hoping no one was hurt. "Let's gets some lights out here to make sure." He got up and headed back to the house.

"It's mucky creek water, Anna would never step a foot in that."

"Still it shallow and we don't know where it goes, we need to make sure."

"Scott…"

"I already lost one of you once I won't let it happen again!" His nose was flared with anger and guilt.

Ali understood though, and even though she was pissed at Anna for betraying the Rebel sister ways she didn't wish her harm. "She's ok I can feel it." She punched his shoulder. "How far back does that creek go?"

Scott only shrugged. "I have no idea; I never got a chance to scope out this place." He was feeling the burden of letting another sister escape form his hands.

The hot summer days the bayou received came as unmarked blessings, the rise in temperature made the usually cold water mild. But the heat also made the muck beneath Remy's feet smelly. The gunk was mushy and with each step Remy made he would stick to bottom delaying his step even further. His misfortune came when he lost his shoes, he was pretty sure his feet landed on some questionable things but he pushed on. His broad shoulders weary from carrying the bitter apple on his back.

Being after ten the sky was deep velvet black. The flecks of gold from the jub jub bugs acting as their only light. For once, the fireflies gave Remy comfort instead of annoyance him; they kept him company in the darkness.

"Chere you with me?"

"mmm…."

Her call backs were getting quieter and Remy knew he had to hurry no matter how disgusting the water was. He had been carrying her since the shallow waters by the house. Remy didn't see any lights in the distance but guessed he was just about half way there to his destination. The water was becoming shallow too, resting below his breast plate

"Only a half mile more to go. You're gonna be ok."

That could have been true but Remy's fingers were numb as he had been walking past a mile with Anna on his back. His back and neck burned and his arms were tender but his injury wasn't the issue.

"Well I can't see anything." Ali confirmed the obvious.

There was nobody at the back or the front of the house. That meant nothing to Scott, he continued to look and walk along the bank with the flash light he had found. He needed to find Anna to prove something to himself; that he had the ability to keep the Xavier sisters safe.

"Scott she isn't back here." Ali stopped suddenly. "Seriously Scott lets turn back, this is swamp thing territory and we're acting like the stupid teens who go off after the strange sound."

Scott sighed. Ali was right but turning back wasn't any easier. Leaving Ororo back at the house alone also didn't feel any better, especially knowing some guy was creeping around taking pictures and fabricating stories.

"Ok" Scott shined the flashlight up and around at the trees and then the water one last time, there wasn't even a ripple. "Let's turn back then."

Switching the direction of the flashlight the pair changed directions.

"Umm…" Scott cleared his throat. "Allison you know the pictures were just exaggerated."

Ali laughed out flatly." I know my sister, and I know for fact you're not her type." She continued to chuckle.

"It's not that impossible." Ali didn't have to rub salt into the wound.

Remy eyes were weary and he found himself forcing to keep them open. He had trouble seeing right in front of him, but his nose picked up the scent of cinnamon an burning sage. He was there. Dehydrated by now he had nothing to swallow and couldn't yell. Clearing his throat the best he could he lifted his hand wet with the mucky water he put his two fingers in his mouth and blew. His whistle was weak much like he was. Remy feared that it was too low for someone to hear. The dirty water aiding him in lubricating his mouth he blew harder

A batch of small dogs barking could be heard and he smiled in relief and attempted to pick up his pace. The water receded to his ankles. He shifted Anna on his back, his hands tingly and numb. She didn't moan this time. So he called out.

"Tante!"

Tante lived in the back swamps. Her house, made of massive logs, resembled a cabin, but rested upon the lifted roots of the trees that surrounded the property. Smoke was coming out of her chimney and her dogs barked in excitement at Remy's voice.

Remy reached the bank and placed Anna down. Running down the steps from the back porch Mercy was the first by his side.

"Remy my god!" she rushed to him but he pointed to Anna. "Mama!" she cried.

Tante stood a story above them, she looked down and yelled plainly. "Well bring her up."

Remy was unable to do it himself so with Mercy's help he carried Anna up the narrow stairs. Struggling to get through the back door, they brought Anna into the quaint living area of the house. Tante walked over, limping with her walking stick, her dreads ran in her face as she leaned over Anna's cold body.

"Oh child, she's so faint." She lifted up Anna by the head, running her hand down her the side of her face. "You should have brought her sooner." Pinching Anna's forearm, Tante gasped and demanded. "Bring her into the spare room." She vanished into her medication room.

Remy carried Anna and placed her on the single bed in the candle lit room. She lay like a sleeping child, the whole ordeal had Remy wondering if he made the right choice in coming here and not taking Anna back to mansion with her family.

"Give her space child." Tante told Remy, "What happened besides the fall?" she questioned, while mixing some hot water among other things.

"She was in the jub jub tree and ate more then a dozen at least."

"Not just that child" Tante looked at Anna. "Something more."

Remy hesitated, he wasn't sure what to say to Tante or how to explain it so she would understand. "She's different." He told the voodoo woman.

"Of course she is, you didn't walk two miles in swamp water to bring her to me if she wasn't" She placed a root bellow Anna's tongue.

"No Tante." Remy looked over Anna's wet body that was weak despite his efforts. "She's different, like us."

"Ah," Tante concluded as she rubbed her hands together, waving them over Anna again. "I sensed a familiar energy with her…but its fading, she's tapped?" Tante questioned herself.

"They" Remy tapped his head. "Bother her, she says."

Instantly Tante understood what he meant. "Mercy, two loaves, some sage and bring the bottle on my top shelf." She called out to her daughter. "Get out." She ordered Remy with a strong voice.

"Let me work now Remy"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Summer of Seven: The Morning After.**_

Distorted voices babbled crackled inside Anna's head something about a man, land and the sky. None of them made sense and she could only hear the bass in the voices.

Anna remained a neutral body, floating in a space that lacked gravity or time, she watched as a cloud of unusual colors bubbled around the figures in her head, holding them captive before they were swallowed into the strange colorful abyss. She had never been in such a state of mind but it was pleasure to see some her painful memories drift away.

Remy rested against the doorframe of the small room where Tante had Anna, picking at some chipping paint on the wall to ease his tension. It was near seven in the morning and Mercy was just now coming out of the room for the first time.

"How is she?" he was quick to ask, his voice frightening Mercy.

"You've been standing there all night?" Mercy said as a joke while she placed down some of her mother Tante's things. "You have." She removed his sunglasses so he could not lie to her. "You like her don't you?"

"Ororo would kill me if she wasn't safe." He avoided the question but still told a truth.

"Stubborn as ever." Mercy cupped his face. "You haven't changed a bit."

"You have." Remy rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb "It's a good look on you."

Mercy shook her head and backed up from Remy's sweet touch. "Henry will be home soon, you can help him make breakfast and you can tell me, how much you don't like her." her eyes shifted to Anna's locked door.

Inside Anna remained trapped in a place that confused her sense. She could taste sweet on her tongue, but ate nothing, sound traveled with color in dimensions that went against any law of physics.

"She's never coming back for you girly, it is ok come and sit on my lap." a voice that was the loudest and most demonic taunted her. Anna was in hell, her breathing now frantic and her brows were sweaty. She screamed and with it her body jolted forward in agony. She busted through a new plain and back into the conscious world.

Anna opened her eyes to find she was in an unfamiliar place. Her thoughts raced making her head ache, she was soaking wet and cold even though she was covered in blankets. She jumped up to see an old mahogany face staring at her, though her eyes remained closed.

Anna was lost, thrown off by the features of the room. The melted candles, the handcrafted furniture and lack of a window made her stomach flip.

"You should have faced him." the woman spoke, Anna could see her lips moving but heard a strange ringing noise like she wasn't really speaking any language. The woman kept going never taking a breath, and as if water cleared, the ringing stopped and elderly woman's words became clear.

"I almost had him." The woman spoke up again. "It was not my intention to intrude but I barely heard you. I went in only to pull you back to these times, inside was so crowded."

Anna's heart fell in her chest as she was petrified thinking she was kidnapped by some crazy woman.

"I removed some of them for you but there is more damage then I imagined child, how long have you suffered like this?"

"Like?" Anna asked back.

Tante was patient but she couldn't stand denial. Her eyes popped opened. "From them. The doon doon in your head child. How long have you been sucking them up?"

"How did you, like, what, I" Anna rambled on.

"Don't do that. I know you can speak." Tante's eyes softened. "How long?" she repeated.

"My-My whole life." Anna admitted.

"tisk tisk." Tante had a feeling it had been that long, but hoped it wasn't that bad. "Does it feel lighter in there?"

Anna thought the woman to be insane but she calmed her body and felt a slight relief. It wasn't much but it was something new, as if space opened up in her head. She could move among the crowded bodies in her mind now instead of cowering from them.

"Yes." Anna shook her head in disbelief. "How did you, do? What did you do?"

"Tante" The wise woman bowed her head an inch. "This is what I do. I see what others can't and offer my hands in anyway I can help." Tante opened her hands, palms up and looked at Anna, her eyes instructing Anna to place her hands atop of her own.

Anna's cheast started to pound. As her hands got closer the vibes strengthen in intensity and washed over Anna. It felt like sparks were hitting her chest. She felt shock of warmth tremble through her body.

"I still have some power in these old hands."

"Power?" Anna wasn't completely sure of the voodoo woman before her.

"Some of us walk this earth gifted." Tante leaned in and held Anna's hand. "Never try to blend into a world when you born to stand higher then the rest."

Anna was humbled. She watched the woman, proud and strong, understand and answer questions and feelings she had had her whole life.

"Remy brought you to me; he told me you're different like us." Tante leaned back in her seat. "You believe in what he said to me."

"Umm…" it was a strange thing to say or even believe in but the madness made sense when she heard someone else say what she felt. "I never put much thought into something like that."

"How can you when you have the world in your head?" Tante voice covered hers. "And you are."

"I am" Anna questioned right back.

"Whatever you want to call it, different, an other, spirited."

"Ah I can't see dead people or nothing." Anna laughed a little.

"Nothing dead but they stay in your head do the not?" Tanted raised her untamed bushy brow.

"Ya, I have a good memory doesn't mean I do anything."

"You can do plenty, retain, absorb, your problem is that you can't let go."

"No." Anna insisted. "No it's not like that."

"Everything my child, you keep everything." Tante watched Anna shake her head. "I've been on the land pushing a hundred and fifty years, you are nothing new."

"Listen thanks for…I dunno what, but thanks and wait… why the hell am I here?" Anna now realized Remy had taken her to a swamp woman's house and vanished, leaving her to fend for her own.

Tante stood and walked into the shadows, blowing out candles along her way. Without the light Anna was afraid. "Answer me these questions and you are free to leave." Tante explained her rules.

Anna heart speed up, she hated games, specially ones in the dark.

"How many words can you speak?"

It was an odd phase but Anna believed she understood. "Three." She replied.

"Wrong" Tante's voice bounced around the walls.

"Yes." Anna voice got deep. "English, French and some Russian."

"Four my dear." Tante voice came close to Anna's year. "English, French, Russian and Devoin. My tongue."

"There's no such thing and how would I learn that made up language?" Anna voice got angry; she didn't like how the game was set to mock her.

"Do not mock my words!"

Anna's ignorance held her at the peak of her anger. Anna wasn't going to fully understand, it was then that Tante decided to show her.

A plug stunned Anna's ears and it was as if a bottle rocket was going off next to her ear drum. Deafen by the sound, she fell out of the bed. Having no understanding of what happened, Anna felt her way along the wall searching for a way out. She pushed against surface a couple of times until it flew open and Anna found herself on the floor in the hall way.

Anna crawled to kitchen as her legs couldn't function properly. Though Anna made it to the kitchen entrance, she was low no one saw her but they all heard her enter.

"You love girls on all fours don't you Remy."

Henry his brother joked thinking that Anna couldn't hear. Mercy and Remy laughed at the sight of Anna and joke knowing it was true partially true.

"I'll have you know that my legs are numb or broken. I don't know what the hell this is, but I want you take me now swamp rat."

The bisque dropped right out of Remy's mouth. Frozen still, his eyes shifted to Mercy who eyes were wide as the sky.

"What did you say?" Mercy managed to speak.

"Are you all deaf? This sick joke ends here."

No one spoke, they just stared in awe.

Tante stood behind Anna. With her arms flooded across her heavy bust.

"Chere you understand us?" Remy said still unable to process it all.

"What do you mean do I understand you?"

"Of course she does Remy." Tante began to laugh, her thick body bouncing. "It's stuck with her now." She looked down at Anna who sat on the floor of the modest kitchen. "It's stuck up here, isn't my child."

"What?" Anna muttered.

"Grab a seat chere." Remy spoke up in English. "How did you learn Devion in a day?" he leaned down and reached for hand.

"Huh." Anna was dazed and her head was swimming. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't notice you were speaking a whole other language?" Remy said, helping her into the seat.

"She had no clue." Tante chuckled getting while serving Anna's breakfast. "She stole it from me." She placed the food down in front of her. "Your skill is nothing to be ashamed of, who dreams to be normal?"

Anna only peered over Tante to Remy's face, her eyes pleading for help.

"Tante hasn't spoke a lick of English, French nothing since the day she was born chere. You can understand and speak back to her like the rest of us, you can speak Devion."

He pushed the sugar jar towards Anna.

"Seriously" Anna's eyes wandered from face to face waiting for someone to jump out and yell that she had been pranked.

"Never told a lie in all my years." Tante said. This time Anna slapped her hand over her mouth as she heard the difference this time. She really was speaking another language.

"You have to explain this to me one more time." Anna didn't know what from what anymore.

Back at the Mansion, Ororo sat perched on the deck stairs. A big wooly blanket was covering her and her white hair was in a big messy bun. Tried and worried, her eyes rarely blinked in fear she would miss something.

"Ororo you need to get some sleep." Scott took a seat next to her.

"Anna didn't come home Scott and you want me to sleep." She looked at him out of the corner of eye like he was missing a limb. "I am not leaving. She's out there alone, maybe hurt. No, no I'm not going anywhere, not until she's home."

Scott wrapped his arm around Ororo's shoulders. "It's not fun when you're on the worrying end huh?"

The LeBeau brothers Henry and Remy laughed at Anna's expression as Mercy explained it all one more time.

"I mean I always picked up and learned things faster then most."

"And if believing in that and nothing higher works for you then that's all that matters." Mercy gave her advice.

"But you all don't." Anna looked around the table.

Everyone's head shook from left to right like it was nothing new to them.

"I mean Tante didn't have to pop your ears like that but it proved her point. You absorb those around you, you picked up her words like nothing then buried it in your head like it was old news."

"Yeah" Anna agreed looking down at her empty breakfast plate.

"I only wanted to show you what you can do child, didn't want to embarrasses you in front of your beau." Tante said.

"Beau?" Anna jumped up at that. "Did I get married and bury that too?"

"No I mean Remy." Tante replied.

It was Remy's turn to choke and stare down Mercy and Tante.

"Just saying only lovers swing in the jub jub tree and eat berries as the moon comes out." Tante joked.

"It didn't even happen like that!" Anna was quick to answer.

"Chere you love to twist things around" they both went off defending their points, to a table full of people who had already formed their conclusion.

"Ok, the more you explain the guiltier you look!" Mercy cackled.

"Tante!" Remy pointed to Mercy "Make her stop." She snickered like a child.

"It took what, three years to bring Belle for dinner much less breakfast, you know Anna what, a month?" Henry pointed out.

The sound of her name ringing out with the sound of laughter was all that was needed to kill the mood. The life was sucked out of the room and everybody felt Remy's energy shift. They were all too afraid to say anything. Sitting at the small, round handcrafted table staring into their empty plates a breeze came in through the open bay windows.

"Henry." Tante broke the ring of sadness. "Remy. Dishes" She stood and began to pile the plates. "Mercy take Anna and fix her face."

The table broke like a team with a new mission, minus Anna.

"My face?" she paused. "What's wrong with my face?" She stood toe to toe with Mercy. "What about my face?"

"Always with the vain ones." Henry commented and threw the wash cloth at Remy mockingly.

"Ha-Ha" Remy rolled his eyes and pushed his sleeves up.

"It's that bad?" Anna grabbed Mercy's hand in vain.

"No, no just don't go near a mirror for an hour or a week." She forced a wide smile.

Ali strolled out of the house un-phased by any of the antics that had taken place last night. She didn't really care; in her mind Ororo and Scott were over reacting.

"Hmmm…" Ali placed some of the hot brewed coffee into the night owl's hand. "Anyone ever notice that it rains when 'Ro is sad?" she looked up at he darkening sky and juicy clouds.

"I'm a freaking mutant look at my face!" Anna sobbed. "Ugh"

"Its not that bad really after the swelling goes down it will be ok." Mercy tried to reassure her.

"Don't lie, I can't show my face for weeks now." Anna's face took a beating after her fall from the tree to the water.

"Thought you were on the run anyway?" Mercy pointed out.

"That's not the point what if there's a guy or…"

"What guy? Remy." Mercy wiggled her brows "Admit it."

"No the guys a jerk." Anna folded her arms over her chest and looked away from her horrible reflection. Her black eye and swollen cheeks wasn't appetizing.

"That jerk carried you here instead sending you back home he didn't have to walk the miles to get her but he did." Mercy got protective Remy.

"I didn't mean disrespect…"

"Save it." Mercy said bluntly. "My family did a lot for you last night you could say thank you and your face is karma I'm not one to call someone a bitch but if the title fits."

"Who do think you are!" Anna yelled back surprised that Mercy suddenly snapped towards her.

"I think no, I know I am the woman who helped to nurse you last night, who are you a selfish spoiled woman who screwed over her sister and cant show some gradattue to those around her." Mercy was too railed up she left the room in huff slamming the door behind her.

Anna was left speechless. She wanted to cry out and call Mercy a bitch, pull her hair a little and show some teeth but small part of her admitted Mercy was right. Not once all morning had she stopped to think about what she did to Ororo or how she was back at the LeBeau house.

"I'm sorry..." was the first thing Anna said to family who sat in the living room minus Mercy. "And I want to thank you for doing all this for me I really do appreciate it." She toyed with her arm trying to avoid ridicule the best she could.

Remy and Henry sat un-phased by Anna's words instead their head turned went to Tante. She sat and stared deeply at Anna. She stood to her feet and kissed Anna on both cheeks.

"You all need to get home now child, your sister grief is strong."

Remy got up when Tante spoke. She walked them to the back entrance by the creek, laughing like the jolly sprit that she is whole way. Remy and Anna thanked her for all her assistance once again.

"Mercy you still giving us a ride?" Remy called out. It was pouring and the skies were black.

Mercy stood by the old pick up truck, her face stuck in its stern ways "It just won't start I wonder what happened." She said dryly she shot daggers at Anna.

Poor Anna knew she was being punished for her comments earlier. "Looks like y'all is walking." Mercy commented and stomped back into the wooden house.

"Mercy!" Remy spoke up to comment about her sudden bitter attitude but Anna cut him off.

"Remy its ok…I want to walk." She was lying but Anna didn't want anymore confrontation, for whatever reason she wanted Mercy's approval. "Can't tell me you scared of a little rain?" She joked.

Remy wasn't having it at all though. "No, its pouring out chere you shouldn't have to walk. What's the matter with you Mercy."

Anna sighed comfortably "Remy please don't push this lets just walk..."

"Chere" he stopped her but Anna answered back quickly.

"I need the walk...We need the walk." She looked at him oddly "I want to make a deal." Anna looked away shyly but Remy looked at her with more intrigue.

"Ok Chere we walk."

"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summer of Seven: D.I.Y**

"Get in, get in, get in!" Anna hustled at Remy.

"Hurry the hell up Cajun!" she scream in anger leaning over to the drivers side she honked the car horn repeatedly. "Come on!"

"Don't twist your panties chere, looking this good is full time job." He smiled as he ran a comb threw his hair.

"You can do that in the car now we're going to be late! Ughhh" Anna sat restlessly in the passger seat, while Remy tried aimlessly to stuff all the bags into his sleek two door car.

"You are such a woman I can't believe you have all those bags." Anna folded her arms at Remy comments.

"If this is suppose to work, I will need the bags."

"No you will need to learn how to smile I'm sure it's…something." Remy made a twisting mocking face.

"Do you ever stop being an asshole?" Anna rolled her eyes, when Remy entered the car.

"I do…when the lights are on, or isn't that the plan still?" Remy buckled his seat belt more annoyed at all the driving he will have to do.

"Just drive and look cute that's all you have to do." Anna turned her ipod on and put in her headphones. Attempting to drown out her thoughts before realization of what she was planning to do sunk in.

"Geeze now I know why Mercy didn't want to drive us home she sensed the inner bitch." Remy mumbled to himself, but Anna heard, her eyes grew bright and lips got tight as she pinched and twisted the tender flesh of Remy's neck.

"Ouch!" Remy slapped his neck, missing Anna's hand. "Son of a bitch!"

A coy grin grew on Anna's face followed by a low laughter.

Remy kept mumbling swear words, and turned up the radio to Anna's least favorite station just to piss her off…

'_And here we go my X-men.' _The gossip queen spoke closely into the radio mic_ 'Today is the day our little Kitty grows up and gets married, who would have thought that she would be the next in line to get married at such a young age? Goodness it makes me feel like an old woman. But here is the question I put to you my listeners, will a goddess show up? Will it be a full family union Rebels, Sweetcakes and all or a lonely reception for the bride and groom?'_

Tick.

Tock.

Another second felt like an eternity. Ororo weaved her fingers in her curled hair. Time was winding down and her decision wasn't getting any easier.

What should have been a happy day left Ororo in a sweat. The family's second youngest sister was getting married. Young Pretty Kitty might have been the last to be adopted of the seven sisters but she accelerated fast, more advanced mentally then half her sisters. She had just turned twenty-one and she was marring her pre teen sweetheart Peter Rasputin.

Pacing outside a quant Chicago city church, Ororo dabbled to herself. She had vowed never to lay a foot in the Church or so much as fold a napkin in the aid of Kitty's wedding as so long as Jean remained her maid of honor. Ororo made her thoughts known to her family about how she really felt about Jean, not that they could blame her for hostility. With the rest of the sisters supporting her it was near impossible to tell who would show up for the quaint seventy five guest wedding. Tension only doubled after Anna's accidental betrayal just days prior to the wedding. The family and closeness of the sisters was in chaotic mess.

'_I for one vote it's too soon for Ororo to show up to a wedding even if it's her sister weddings. Actually I don't think that's as important, I don't know if everyone has forgotten but the Russian stud Kitty is marrying is also buddy buddy with Logan, will he have an invitation mmhmmm…stay tuned I got breaking news next.' _

Ororo didn't see any of her sisters appear and she was damned if she was going to make a hypocrite of herself alone.

Tick.

The minute hand moved again on the massive over head clock. Time was escaping her, now twenty past two with the wedding starting in ten minutes.

Even after Anna left a convincing message on Ororo's phone attempting to explain what had really happened in that bar that night in New Orleans. She went on to say that she was alright but wouldn't be returning to the LeBeau Mansion but would attend Kitty's wedding. It sounded nothing like the Anna she knew, but Ororo needed her sister and forced herself to believe the happy go lucky tone in Anna's voice and her ever so convenient explanation of why she exposed her family's woes to the world. Four days had passed since the message and Ororo hadn't heard a word from any of her sisters.

**Highway something or another:**

Back in the car, Remy yawned after hours of driving they were almost there. Still listening to the radio Remy got a sense of the drama that surround Anna's family, but more so the negative mocking view the media had of Anna. If they only knew he thought to himself, He glanced over at Anna sleeping against her window.

"If you're going to do something right do it well." He told himself.

Slowly not to make a sound Remy picked up his phone and made one important and possibly damaging phone call.

"Hello?" he answered. "It's a loyal X-men calling with interesting news"

'_Gather around my X-men and let the Queen of gossip tell you the exclusive three… _The collective DJ took a breath for a dramatic pause. _One: Logan will not I repeat will not being making an appearance at tonight festivities, he's taken yup yet another tour of duty which we know is code for his din-a-ling is in someone new!'_

**Outside a Chicago Church: **

With a minute and thirty seconds left to spare Ororo filled her lungs to maximum capacity and held her breath. Her blue eyes fell to the back of her head with, leaving a only the white to be shown. She pushed her pride aside and with a heavy heart Ororo's moist hands forced the cold rusty doors of the Church open.

Duuuuuum the echo of the twelve foot brass doors awakened the already seated guest.

'_Is that the Shocking news? No but bit number two sure is. After our Rebel Anna got drunk in a southern dive and aired all of Ororo's dirty laundry out to the world about how umm I don't, Jean actually seduced Logan and ruined our goddess' life! You can find the video clip on my web page fyi. She has the balls to rsvp to the wedding event, even at how things had turned. I guess there really isn't anyone you can trust - not even family it seems. I know I said before that Ororo should keep away but she should go and take control. Sometimes you just gotta Do It Yourself.' _

Six inch stiletto heel clashed with the antique wood flooring. The white carpet was already rolled out and it hit her that it wasn't her time. Ororo was not near ready to face the scene where her ability to love had been crucified. Her soul was empty and it was visible from the absent expression on her face. It didn't stop her from standing tall, though, with her head held high. One foot in front of another, she glided down the alley as if it was her own private runway. Tears began to swell in the back of her eyes, reminisces of her bitter wedding took her mind. Suddenly the front of church seemed to be decades away.

'_And the finale piece of juicy news you ask? I have the location of the wedding and reception oh yes my X-men you heard correctly. Who's your Queen!'_

A cold calmly hand reached out from the front row and pulling the broken goddess in.

"Took you long enough." Ali said in a huff.

When Ali leaned back into bench, her eyes locked forward, her mouth was tense and her arms rested on her chest. It couldn't be clearer that Ali didn't want to be there. She didn't even bother to explain what she herself was doing there to a confused Ororo.

Along side Ali was the rest of family in order Tessa sat next her, followed by Jubilee, Scott then their mother Alextrandra.

"Where's Anna?" Ali smirked. She had a theory going the Anna ran to escape going back to the hospital. "Seeing how no one has seen her in days I bet she's half way to Canada by now."

Ororo didn't respond to Ali's bitter mood she knew better then fuel Ali's fire when she was angry.

"I take it you haven't seen the papers." Ali continued when Ororo remained quite. "The press is loving the video of her calling Jean and whore not to mention…you know what I'm not getting into it. I will say Dad and Mom are worried. I told you we should have sent her off when we first heard the news; Now she's off running around, losing her touch with reality again."

"Shhh." Ororo stopped her chatty sister. "She was drunk and it's in the past."

"Four days barely counts as the past. How do we know she's not passed out in a ditch or-"

"This is where you stop talking…"Ororo's blue eyes gave Ali a warning and silenced her "The wedding is starting."

A harpist and pianist strung a cord as the side door on the left side of the church opened unannounced.

In walked Anna hand in hand with a soave new beau. Her sharp tight skin and navy blue dress got envious glares but it was her tall well suited date with his dark tined glass held every woman's breathe. Anna gave a brief wave to the family in the front row of the right hand side of the church and took an open seat on the groom side. While the model on her arm dedicated a sloppy grin to elderly a diplomat in the same row. Remy was always good at getting attention.

"ohh." The old woman summed.

"Who's that?" Jubilee's jaw stopped chewing her berry blast gum. "Yummy."

"He's too old for you." Scott pinched Jubilee for her juvenile antics.

"Remy LeBeau lives." Tessa raised a brow. "He looks good."

"So does Anna, she's actually smiling." Ororo bowed her head towards her happy looking sister letting her know that she held no hard feelings for what happened previously in the South.

Anna smiled back and took a seat in time to see the formal walk of the groom.

Peter had been cleaned up well in his solid black tux. He stood bright and proud, and seeing his bride-to-be sisters seated in the front row gave him joy to see that they had set aside their differences for Kitty's big day.

The classic here comes the bride played, and at the bottom of the alley Kurt Wagner, a good friend of Peter's, took Jean's milky hand in his own. Her long strapless A-line light pink dress clung to her body. Daggers glared at her from all her sisters and vigorous other woman who didn't care for her desperate display at Ororo's wedding.

She doubled her speed in fear of the judging eyes only to find the most concerning eyes in the front row. Ororo sat with her legs crossed like the lady she was, and she had pulled a pair of pitch black sunglasses out of her clutch and placed them on her gorgeous face, facing front, she gave Jean her full devotion completely.

Humiliation ran through Jean. she became jittery as if she was going to cry at the slightest moment. The white lilies in her shook in her weak grasp.

"Please rise." The priest voice was authoritative commanding his congregation.

"And here we go." Ororo gripped Ali's wrist and pouted out her lips, in annoyance and in a bit of anger.

Taking the long traditional route head rolled as the priest babbled on, dragging out the typical hour long ceremony to a staggering three hours. Bored to almost tears the crowed barely stayed awake long enough to see the Kitty and Peter kiss. The news that they had to walk to reception area seemed like a blessing after being seated for hours.

The small congregation of roughly seventy people gathered themselves and walked over to the reception area in smaller clusters. Being only a few blocks from the church the guest didn't mind but the clutter of paparazzi was a nuisance they didn't care for.

Suits and festive dresses were captured for their adoring fans by the surprisingly large population of paparazzi. Live pictures streamed the social sites by the minute.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have spilled the beans about the wedding location and reception but I didn't want my X-men to miss anything I mean I wouldn't be the Queen of Gossip if I didn't give you all the latest.'_ The beyond excited DJ gloated about her work.

Struggling to keep up with her sisters Jubilee wobbled in her heels against the slope of the sidewalk. Ororo, Ali and Tessa stood at the curb watching the well-dressed people walk down the sidewalk, while awaiting their slow paced sister. Flashes flickered as to be expected but the one thing that caught their eye more then anything else, was Anna and her guest.

"They're fucking." Ali spoke up quick to judge that Anna was loosing it once again.

"No they're not." Ororo slapped her sister's arm, yet she couldn't help but ask the same question herself.

"If she isn't then she should be." Tessa got into debate.

"They look absolutely perfectly sweet together I think." Jubilee was all putty from her sore feet but managed to pull together a googoo face for Remy.

Up the slope of the hill walking hand in hand Remy leaned in a whispered into Anna's ear.

"One call to that radio station and the world comes out for Xavier's." he saw the sea of camera on the opposite side of road.

"They act like we're royalty." Anna wrinkled her brows.

"You're more powerful then the typical royalty, you're urban royalty." Remy told her.

"You seem to know a lot."

"Grew up with it my whole life, I'm just a different royal." Remy's jaw locked at his comment he didn't want to continue the conversation. "Your sister is adorable chere."

Anna glanced up to see Jubilee unable to control herself, licking her lips at Remy non-stop. "Stuff it Cajun she's a minor, now just look cute and I will do the same."

"Well try harder, cause those guys," he meant the paparazzi "aren't buying it."

"What do you mean!" She fake brushed her hair and held Remy closer. "They totally are."

"If you say so…" Remy remained skeptical.

"What do you suggest then?"

"Let this Cajun think… we just have to be in the right position." Remy sped up and pulled them from the pedestrian side of the sidewalk to the traffic side, "Its all about angels chere." Anna shot up a 'what the fuck' look but Remy only smirked he lifted his foot and slipped it between Anna motioning feet.

"What the hell are you talking abouuuuuuut…. ahhhh uhhh" She stumbled and tripped over Remy's foot, and crashing into the concrete, she tore her stockings and scraped her knee.

"Ouhhh." Anna made an adorable painful face and the flashes blinded the sky.

She pouted on que as she saw her peeled back skin and droplets of blood as Remy predicted. He kneeled down to her side, positioning himself perfectly to get the attention of the cameras. He pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket and placed a corner of the white fabric onto his tongue before placing it gently on Anna's skidded knee.

"Seeeeeeeeh" she flinched.

With utter care Remy wiped the blood from her shin and glanced up at Anna. She was stunned but there was a hint of shyness behind her eyes like no one ever took the time to take care of her before.

Remy's hair fell forward to his face, his killer wolf grin peaked behind it. It was an unbelievable shot. One, only the infamous Remy LeBeau could master so effortlessly.

"You're a natural." Remy greeted her eyes.

"What?" Anna shook her head and snapped too. Taken in by the moment she almost didn't notice that Remy staged the moment and that it was not as intimate as it felt.

Adding in sweetest touch Remy reached down and placed his lips softly onto Anna's wounded shin. The moment had Anna, the gesture was unsuspecting and it felt amazing. Her face softened and her skin became flushed with the mob of cameras documenting it all.

"Told you! They look perfect together." Jubilee gloated. The rest of the sisters stared motionless with suspense.

"They're so fucking." Ali and Tessa said in union.

"Let's just get this day over with." Ororo concluded in a less then impressed tone.

An up scale bistro was closed down and restyled for the reception, low key and quaint was the theme of this traditional wedding. Guest were seated and the lights dimmed to signal the food was being served. With no official seating plan the guest chose their own seats surrounding the bridal party and the parents of a bride and groom. Two tables to the left of the bride sat the bride's sisters who went stag to union. Instead of toasting to the Bride, they bored questioning glares into the highly spirited Anna whom sat cuddled up next to Remy rubbing noses.

"So umm you gonna explain?" Ali couldn't contain herself any longer.

"What?" Anna smiled as Remy teased her neck.

"What? Are you serious, the hot Cajun dripping off your body care to explain when and why or you could explain the causal gossip of our family business in a random bar? Take your pick."

"When?" Remy's head popped up "Time plays no part in our affair and why? Why not." He picked up Anna's hand and swept his lips across her wrist just grazing the warmth across her delicate silk skin. To Anna's surprise she was blushing, his lips were moist and soft and he played as if he enjoyed holding and keeping her smiling.

"He's so precious isn't he?" Anna squeezed Remy's hand back.

Further prying questions were silenced with the arrival of the dinner. Not being to fool her sisters they studied the new couple intently trying to find flaws, but Remy and Anna matched beautifully, wiping crumbs from each others mouth, trading pieces of their food with one another all in between light polite chit chat with the rest of the table.

"That was delicious," Anna pushed her seat back and sighed. "Sure felt good to get a proper meal."

"You mean Remy didn't feed you?" Tessa spoke up in question, she only wanted to tease but stroke an actual nerve.

"She had all the OJ she could handle." Remy gave a sinister smile to the question.

"If you were never so selfish with it in the first place dear." Anna quartet back at Remy.

"Careful when mixing selfish into sentences it can sound self described."

Anna's eyes lost there thrive and were instantly filled with a cold hate. "Such a funny man you are sugar." She tapped his cheek deliberately and stared him down.

"It's why you picked me for my…humor." Remy stared back, the energy from their physical intensity left the table speechless, Anna's fellow sisters looked on afraid that the two might combust.

Taking a stand Remy said "Lets dance." He reached down picking up Anna's hand never breaking contact he kissed it and brought her up to his level. "Excuse us ladies." He pardoned both of them from the table and made their way to the dance floor.

The open back of Anna's hot navy dress, left her stunning as she walked away. Heads at the table cocked at her lean posture and Remy's descending hand to the curve of her ass.

"That was interesting." Tessa broke the ice.

"They are fucking hardcore, the control he had on her is crazy like…wow just yeah." Ali made a know it all face and took a sip of her wine.

"Well I'm happy for her!" Jubilee said cheerfully.

"I'm not buying any of it…" Ororo said crossing her arms.

"Oh 'Ro you're bitter cause it's a wedding just do what I'm doing. Drink until life seems pretty."

"No it's not that Ali but thanks for the reminder." Ororo rolled her eyes in vain.

"Did you see the intensity? If we weren't here she would have flipped him on this table and rode him right there." Ali gave her mental play by play.

"I'll cheer to that!" Tessa banged her glass to Ali's.

"I agree with Tessa, he's so caring towards her I think it's dreamy." Jubilee said in awe.

"Mmmhm" Ororo mumbled "I don't doubt that, I've been witnessing it live for the last month, but this is far from that." she pointed to the couple. "Too quick too intimate not buying it."

Ororo was beyond livid to be at a wedding reception so soon after her failed relationship with Logan. In addition the woman who caused it was her own blood and sitting at the center table. Her horrid wedding ceremony became the eagles eye of the night, pity glances were delivered to Ororo from numerous guest. Because of it she was tense and on her third scotch so her words came out more brutal then usual. What she wouldn't give for two shots of that blue ecstasy.

"This whole world is…none of this is making sense." Ororo pitched down some more of her drink. From the bottom of her glass she could see Jean getting up to wander away into a back hall.

"Maybe you should slow down before we hit a storm?" Ali pulled down Ororo's arm with the glass.

"Yea you're right, I'm going to go to the bathroom fresh'n up, then some dancing?" Ororo grinned at the girls and parted from the table in a rush.

The remaining three sister made eyes at one another at Ororo's strange get away but lost their train of thought due to the overwhelming seed of jealously from seeing Remy dip Anna and the joyful giggles she gave in response.

"Lucky bitch." The utterance of Ali spoke for the whole table.

Front and centre of the dance floor Remy held Anna close and glided with her effortlessly around the dim light dance floor. Anna shied away blushing with outbursts of laughter, she twirled, excited that the attention had shifted to her completely for the first time that evening. Reeling her in from a dip Anna rested her head in the nook of Remy neck, easing her weight into his body. She held him tightly as if he was a dream she wished would never end.

"You almost blew it at the table." Remy whispered.

"You started it." She touched the top of his nose, taking her finger Remy kissed.

She looked precious the way she trusted him enough to let the strain she carried go and rest comfortably in his arms. Remy had to admit that she laid comfortably into his arms. There could have been a billion people surrounding them and he wouldn't have mind. Even though she was complex for his world, there was a simplicity about her and it subdued him.

Trying to stay on track was a difficult pursuit but Remy made the effort not that his mind stayed on track. The motion Remy rocked her was a passionate sway that mellowed her often tempered sprit. And for the same reason Remy found solace in her smooth aroma, inviting him.

"Can't make anymore hiccups."

"No more hiccups..." Anna's eyes got lazy, as she slowly faded in Remy's arms.

"If you want them to believe you're my girl we gotta stay synced."

"I'm you're girl."

It was a mix between a question and statement. Remy didn't want to assume and try to answer, but his body tangled with hers as he lowered his head to hers. "Say it again." Remy words floated softly to her core. He paused and waited for the answer of something he was unsure he cared to hear.

She would tempt to do no such thing. Anna lifted her head and rested her forehead to his. Moving their heads to their own rhythm Anna wrapped her arms around Remy's neck and held there. It would have been a prime moment to seal their lips to one another's but that would violate their rules. No matter how tempting his lips looked to Anna or how delicious her plump ones taunted Remy.

Smoothing down Remy's hair Anna tried to focus elsewhere then his hidden eyes and moist lips. She peaked over his shoulder and saw a frightening face.

"Holy shit." Her mouth dropped open.

Down the hall and around the corner, the light in the single over head fixture flickered for the third time in the small two stall bathroom. Ororo sat up on the counter with her legs cross her hair pushed to one side she sat like a fallen goddess. Weary and weak, she brushed away another tear for her tender cheek. It couldn't be helped, Ororo never thought it would have come to this and she had no strength to deal with any of it, so the tears came in abundance. She listened in on the stall as the woman stayed crouched down on all fours barfing between dry heaving.

Coughing exhumed from the stall followed by the woman struggling to stand. Ororo quickly cleared her face of any tears or sign of pain. She slid from the counter and stood like royalty next to the sink.

Jean stumbled out of the bathroom stall and rested against the door. Her stomach wasn't doing well. All the aromas from the dining room was leaving a disgusted taste in her mouth.

When her head popped up to see the scorned face of her sister, her heart fell to the deep pits of her bowels.

"You're pregnant." Ororo wasn't asking but telling.

Ororo nostrils flared in hatred at her sister Jean. The betrayal in her voice was undoing. What could Jean say, she felt hopeless because there were no words to make the situation better.

"You keeping it?" Ororo asked switching her weight to one side, tapping her stiletto.

Jean couldn't muster the word yes let alone look her sister in the eye.

"That's all you have to say." Ororo turned to door when Jean called out.

"Ororo…"

"Don't Jean, don't speak…" Ororo turned and shoot a dangerous vicious glare at her sister. "Never even so much as glance in my direction as long as you walk this earth." She was dramatic in her exit, shading her pain with her hair.

Before she turned the corner Ororo wiped her eyes and runny nose, she fanned her face collecting her thoughts. Her long slender legs turned the corner and bumped right into Jubilee.

"'Ro! Omg we have been looking for you, we gotta go!"

"Why?" Ororo said in a fret that someone was hurt.

"I'm really tried and I want to go back to the guest house."

"So go." Ororo said simply and stepped past her.

"Yes but i'm scared."

"Jubilee you're seventeen. It's time to grow up."

"But I wanted to talk you."

Ororo laughed because she was clearly lying. "About what firecracker?"

"I want to have sex." Jubilee blurted out.

"You are already having sex…" Ororo stopped point blank and stared at her. "We all know give up the virgin glory stuff already." She pushed past Jubilee again.

"'Ro!" Jubilee freaked and threw a glass of wine on her vintage dress.

"Ughh! Jubilee!" she shoved her baby sister and stormed away, her two thousand dollar dress ruined.

In the distance Anna spotted a fuming Ororo. "We got a storm." She said to Tessa Remy and Ali.

"'Ro!" Tessa and Anna went toward her

"Shut up and get out of my way! why is everyone crowding me!"

"Stop! Please wait!" the sisters yelled.

"What?" Ororo freaked out. "What is so damn important!" She shouted, the music luckily taking some of the resistance away from her voice, leaving only the minor few to hear or catch.

She was so frustrated she could spit. Glaring at her siblings they saw that something more was causing her turmoil. Tears clouded her eyes, she needed air. Ororo faced her sisters but saw only their horrified expressions. Ororo felt as if she had a demon hounding her back.

To her surprise, it was her devil standing like a cool glass of water on a hot summer night.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Summer of Seven: In the Shadows**_

Logan stood dressed to the nine with one hand in his pocket while holding a drink in the other.

"It's June, you're suppose to be on duty." Ororo's voice remained clear and firm. She was too sore from the news of Jean's ambush pregnancy, to truly react about Logan's sudden appearance.

"The conflict was resolved early." Logan put the drink up to his lips, his dark eyes narrowing out the world and focusing in on the woman he dreamed to have back in his bed.

Ororo let out a course chuckle, her sisters watching carefully ready to jump into her defense at her command. "Just like that, conflict solved. Look how easy that was."

"If I was going to make it back here in time, it would have to be." Logan said it all in such a suave tone as if it was an obvious answer.

He adjusted his posture, he knew Ororo would notice the small gesture, it wasn't often that he would go the whole nine years outfit wise, but when he did it drove her mad. He looked like he was right out of a magazine right down to the part in his hair Ororo admired him for it but she couldn't get aroused for him this time. Knowing what she knew now the spark for him was nothing more then a dim light.

"I will leave you then and allow you to enjoy you're evening"

The whole time Ororo never as so much as broke a smile during the short conversation. Stepping forward she brushed past him but Logan cupped her hand pulling her to halt.

"You know I came here for you."

Jean's dark profiled lurked outside of the corner of Ororo's eyes, and even though Logan's words hugged her body and graved her getters, there was nothing he could say that could give the moment life again.

Ororo ripped her hand from Logan's, he looked like the prince she had been waiting for. But as secure as he made her feel, he had his chance and he was no longer hers and it was her that needed to come to terms with that.

"I didn't come here for you and I'm leaving without you." She told him boldly.

No wasn't the answer Logan flew eighteen hours to hear. He burnt her yes, but he did everything he knew to do to fix it, he gave her space, he apologized and more importantly he was there. And being there to show support was the most valuable thing to not only Ororo but the whole Xavier clan.

"Ro…." His grip got dangerous and Ororo knew that feral look in his eyes to know that he wasn't going anywhere without at fight. "I am not going back without you"

The moment of panic in Ororo's eyes was brief but Anna got it and more so Remy saw it. He was first to be the shining knight and jumped in the middle yanking Ororo away and shoving her behind him.

"I believe the lady said no." Remy stood a few inches taller then Logan, and he glared at him from behind his glasses. He showed no intensions of backing down.

"This doesn't concern you bub."

"I'm not your bub and she's family so it does." Remy squared him off.

Anna and the fellow sister stood to Ororo's aid and backed off slowly when Logan growled. Many wouldn't dare to step to Logan especially when he's mad. However it wasn't a factor to Remy he was standing his ground and wasn't going to let down Ororo or let Logan interrupt the nice evening he was having.

Here they stood neither of them willing to move let alone back down.

"Logan." Tessa stood between the two, she had her official face on like she was talking down an official missile crisis with the big boys in Washington.

"Remy" she looked between them "This is neither the time nor the place, Ororo will not swum if you kill Remy and ruin Kitty's wedding day, and Peter will kill you, both of you. Leave. I am not telling you… but we're all telling you."

Logan looked passed Remy and Tessa and saw Anna and Ororo heading out the lounge doors, the rest of the guest not batting a lash. No matter how cool everyone appeared to be Logan could feel the heat and once again he was the villain. Seeing the security tighten up he realized that there was nothing he could do without coming off as an asshole. He took pride that he was a dangerous man, but he didn't want that to be the last image locked into Ororo's mind.

Still to stubborn to submit, Logan didn't budge it was Remy that broke first turning his back in complete disrespect to Logan, he called for Tessa as he walked away to the girls he was initially protecting.

Logan was left in the dark corner to play the part of the fool. It wasn't his plan anger and as a result anger fueled his veins. He couldn't see the night turning more sour until and uninvited tame voice called for him.

"Logan." Jean's weak voice came from behind him.

"Not now Jeanne."

His black eye peaked over his shoulder, warning Jean to back off. He didn't come this far to fail, and Logan headed to the door with tunnel vision on one blue eyed white hair prize.

_Your gossip queen here filling you in that a certain goddess was seen fleeing the scene of young Kitty's wedding and our little Rogue who is sporting a new beau? Mmhmm looks like this summer will be interesting after all. So Anna, the world wants to know are you running because you betrayed your sister or because she is finished with you? Text me my X-men I want to hear your thoughts, after this song. _

Tempters heated up inside Remy's two door sports car, the three mingled sisters sat in the non existent back seat, already riled up from the night, they were now fuming about the radio host comments. The moment stood in that awkward place where all the members of the car were pissed off about the same thing but none of them wanted to voice and speak up so they sat squashed and tangled in the cramp back seat.

_Kelly I happen to agree with you, sister bonds are for life even if she did expose that Logan and Jean were - I mean are having an affair and that spicy red head broke up the wedding and couple of the year. I personally just wouldn't be able to forgive her so soon._

_Julian says, the Xavier sisters are forever strong which we here one- o- one agree with, he goes on to say after just one night of passion with Jean wouldn't muck up their relationship there is more we're not hearing. And I also agree, Julian, and we call to you, Logan, we would love to know. The DJ sighed ,this summer is gonna be exciting._

_Kimberly wants to know what happened to Ali and her doll…. Mhmmm I must say the other sisters have taken a back hit but X-men unite and tell me what's happening out there. Ah the days when Teresa's love affair kept oil prices low, come on Teresa I'm sick of drying this hybrid! _

Hitting the third speed bum and almost cracking a rib Ali snapped at the entre situation, annoyed that the woman, who got paid to stock lives of her family, was casting their latest dirty laundry live on the radio.

"Why are we listening to this crap?" Ali asked, she rolled her head and smashed into Jubilees head by accident.

"Like its midnight how is she getting this live feed?" Tessa poked in.

"Change the station!" Ali yelled.

"Shut up in the back." Anna shouted back. "I actually like this song." She turned up the radio all parties cringed.

"Worst song choice ever…"

"Why do you get ride the front?" Tessa question.

"No one likes this song!" Jubilee tried to pug her ears but someone was sitting on her left arm.

"Ugh my god longest car ride ever!" Ali's dramatic voice was heard over all the other complaining.

"Hey hey settle down or I'm going to pull over!" Remy threatened.

"We all would actually enjoy that." Tessa said and the back seat cheered in alliance.

"I'm not pulling over and Anna gets to sit in the front because she's my guest, you all didn't have to get in this car, you have drivers!"

Remy got irrigated from all the feminine chatter, his nails dug into the steering wheel in rage. His nostrils flared and Anna was dying with laughter internally. Having a hand full of sisters was a lot for any man to handle even Remy, but bless him he was trying. She rubbed his tense hands on the wheel trying to reframe her laughter. With Ali's comments in the back seat Remy's eye began to twitch, Anna could no longer hold it in, her laughter blared to match the already loud grungy music.

In all the commotion when they exited the quite bistro Ororo managed to capture an waiting street car. She slammed the door and driver took off before Anna could catch up with her and convince her to stay. When Ororo closed her eyes and saw nothing - it was a first, since the day she meet Logan a year ago he was lthe ast thing she saw when she closed her. All she found this time was blackness, completely exerted, and she fell into a quick slumber.

When Remy and his car filled of emotional woman pulled up to Kitty's guest house in Chicago, every one flew out without hesitation. The girls rushing to get inside, Remy had his time alone and took care in locking up his car. He took a minute of refuge on the hood of his car. Leaning back he found himself staring that the lack of stars in the night sky. No matter where he went in the world, nowhere was as beautiful as the south at night.

His lungs filled in with the sticky city air, as he began to question his self and so-called humble actions. Remy was dead sober and it was killing him, he felt exposed and tried without his hallucinogen.

Perhaps he wasn't ready to be back in the fast life, being tracked by the public eye, no-one stopping wasn't for him as much as it once was. But Remy was a man of his word and that he gave to Anna to, to shine the light on her to take away the pressure of her sister. He wasn't sure how Anna convinced him to go along with her plan, however there he was, in Chicago, faking a relationship with 'The' Anna Xavier.

"Hey."

Remy crunched his abs in, to look to his caller.

"Madam." Remy nodded at Anna who traded in her skin tight dress for a black oversized hoodie and leggings.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"What are you doing?" Remy questioned back.

Anna squinted her eyes at him, she hated his cocky attitude, but she played along only to avoid further argument.

"'Ro isn't home yet so I came to check on you. I think its best that we figure out some details now."

"Details?" Remy watched Anna hugged herself in the thick cotton hoody she was surprisingly cold.

"Like where you're going to be sleeping tonight." Anna asked the obvious question that loomed over the couple.

"With you." Remy replied simply. He didn't bother to look her in the eyes instead he laid comfortably on the hood of his car.

"Very funny Cajun but I don't think so. Deal or no deal I don't want you in my bed."

"We're all making sacrifices here." Remy yawned.

"Don't even go there we both know I would be doing you the pleasure." Anna's eyes popped at Remy answer.

Remy laughed under his breath at her reaction, one hint of sexual contact and she would looses her mind. Poor dear Remy thought, but then Anna would open her mouth and say something foolish.

"You and your puny dick, you always got to be some big tough guy huh."

He rolled to side to face the bountiful moon. "This puny dick would break you but if you want a demonstration that's fine too."

Anna lowered her tone, she really didn't mean to snap and once again she refused to answer the question. "Will you at lest face me."

"Not until you relax." Remy sighed,

Anna stomped her feet like an infant at Remy. He would whine and tame her like no other and it irritated the hell out of her. "Uhhhh you're something else you know that!"

"I do know that, that's why you're worried." Remy's perfect white teeth shined in the dark.

"I'm not worried about you."

"Why are you here then?" Remy asked what he shouldn't have asked, because he didn't care what the answer was.

"My sister…" Anna attempted to explain her actions but Remy butted in and changed the topic for the second time.

"You know if you would shut up and just live, people would buy our relationship a lot more."

Anna was tried of Remy criticizing her participation in this relationship. "What do you want me to do then, you're not really my kind of guy and I'm no actor."

"You're no actor and I'm not your guy?"

The simple reverse made everything seem more complicated then anticipated. That question slash statement caused their minds to swim.

Remy continued "I'm not going to hurt you - I gave you my word. I thought you realized that when I carried you seven miles in a swamp. You got to put a little trust in what I say and I am saying harm will not come to you or the ones you love not as long as I can help."

Speechless Anna respected Remy's good game. If she would have allowed herself to confess she wouldn't be able to deny how secure she was when with him.

No question what he did for her in New Orleans was kind. Anna held her walls ridiculously high - time was the only thing that put her at ease. The more time Remy spent with her the more tranquil she became.

Taking a few steps forwards Anna played with her sleeve she wasn't going to apologized Remy knew that but Anna humbled her mind and gave a peaceful jester by changing the topic.

"What the hell is so captivating anyway it's only the moon?"

Remy squirmed over and lifted his arm, he trapped the empty area beside him.

"You can't be serious." Anna's forehead wrinkled.

"You want to know what is so captivating."

Anna narrowed her brows debating the offering. "I'm going inside for some water." She wasn't that comfortable and rejected his open arms.

Remy shook his head. Anna could be extremely difficult to read. She was constantly hot and cold with him. He never understood her, but yet he kept trying to break down that stubborn wall of hers. If she hated him that much then why would he agree to such terms?

It was the end of day one and there he lay watching the moon already missing the darkness of his mansion. Remy removed his glasses and let his sore demon eyes shine in the hallow night. He had been wearing his glasses for so long that his eyes felt a sense of relief when he took them off and fresh air caressed them. As dim as the moon light was it was looking directly at it aggregated him still.

Trapped in his own thoughts Remy was bested by Ororo who snuck up on him and rested her head on his arm. He opened his arm once he recognized the scent of her perfume, she cuddled up to him and watched the moon float through the skyline.

"I'm not afraid of them you know." Ororo referred to Remy's eyes as he tried to shuffle on his glasses before she really took notice.

"Habit." he paused "Not everyone is accepting." He exaggerated the not in his sentence.

"You never know, perhaps you should show her." Ororo pouted her lips towards the house.

"Mhmm." Remy mumbled, the answer was no - he just didn't want to say it and be rude.

Minutes crawled by and finally Remy broke the claim. "It's been a long night."

"You have no ideal Remy, I'm done now you know." Ororo explained as Remy rubbed her shoulder. "I'm done."

"He had no right."

"No he did not, but neither did she." Ororo's voice ran low her pain was clear. "She is going to keep it."

Remy wasn't a dunce - he didn't need to ask who the she was or what the 'it' was to know what she was referring to. He simply wrapped her in his arms and allowed her to cry her sorrows in his tight arms. Not that Remy didn't mind that Ororo was hurt his arms, he knew who she really needed.

"You're sister'S on the porch." Remy leaned back allowing Ororo to see Anna sitting with her legs crossed on the porch swing. "She misses you."

Anna glanced at her sister before taking a sip of her water, she had been watching them quietly since the moment that Remy embraced his sister. Too shy to go over and face her sister, Anna decided it was best to sit and wait.

Ororo leaned in and whispered into Remy's ear "Don't tell anyone yet."

And in compliance he replied "Promise."

Ororo jumped off the hood of Remy's car and sprinted barefoot with her heels in hands to Anna. They met up in the middle of the walkway engulfing each other in a long awaiting embrace. The sight was touching. The two sisters consoling one another was enough to get crooked smirk from Remy, who stood in the shadows taking a drag of his cigarette.

Snap….Crip…Crack

Growing up in a privileged household and falling in love with the arts from a young age never stopped Remy from learning the family trade of thievery. He was stealth and lean, he knew how to keep quite and watch his pray before he made a move. It was distant smell at first of vintage cigars. Then Remy spotted him. Low browed fits balled and on a mission. He was good too but then again he was Logan Hewlett - a professional in this field.

At the border line of the garage and the driveway just before the cute little walk way Logan felt Remy watching him. Emerging from the hidden shadows Remy came forth fist blaring. He jump up swinging a left and then hitting up Logan's jaw with a right upper cut. Flipped back Remy posed to watch Logan tumble backward to the ground.

Anna and Ororo gasped at they heard the crash, they looked up and saw a bruised Logan fall only to bounce back in an instance. The two girls ran forward out of instinct.

"Remy what the hell?" Ororo cried.

"This really is none of your business!" Logan raspy voice got on Remy just before he gave him a left in the belly.

"Omg Remy Logan stop!" Anna screamed, but Ororo pulled her from getting to close.

"I only want to talk to 'Ro you wanna get in the way I got no problem throwing you." Logan threatened Anna.

"Logan I do not wish to see you."

""Ro listen."

"I said leave Logan!" Ororo said it with all her conviction. Anna watched her sister shake she didn't realize how much pain she was in.

Logan advance, made no difference Remy was on him like a guard dog. He tackled Logan to ground. He looked back commanded Anna to stay way.

"Get the house femmes."

Anna stood back and watched as Remy got socked in the face by Logan's rough hand. His pocket blades came out and nothing good could follow. She didn't want to go, but with Ororo on her arm, she grabbed her sister and they both hustled into the house.

They were greeted by Jubilee and Tessa, who both confronted them with the same question. "What the hell is happening outside?"

Ororo ran to the big windows that face the front.

"Remy is taking on the Wolverine!" Anna told them as she rushed to look over Ororo's shoulder at the fight.

"No way!" Tessa said in surprise.

"He's gonna get killed!" Jubilee's voice was concerned as she too rushed to window to watch.

"Where's Ali!" Tessa asked. She didn't run to window but chilled by the stairs, in case of any flying debris.

"Here what's up?" Ali said calmly as she trotted down the stairs.

"Anna's hotness is taking on Wolverine!" Jubilee was quick to yell and update Ali.

"What! He has balls." Ali leaped over Tessa to get to the rest of the girls by the window.

All the faces minus Tessa stayed pressed again the window, watching Remy and Logan punch wing and tackle one another. They rolled around, transferring from the lit areas to the dark shadowed areas.

"Can you see anything!" Ororo asked the others.

"Nothing, damn it was getting good." Ali voiced her disappointment.

"We have to do something we can't just stand here!" Anna was overly concerned, she wanted to do something but she knew her verse or in between Logan wasn't a good ideal. "Can anybody see Remy?"

"I don't even hear anything." Jubilee low voice silenced the group, neither of them heard anything; a grunt, a scream nothing.

"I'll call an ambulance." Tessa commented dramatically. "Hello…yes umm."

Her sisters' head flashed to her, they never thought she was serious in calling an ambulance.

"Tessa don't do that…" Ororo started.

Tessa held the phone to her chest and spoke to her sisters. "Listen one of them is going to be dead we all know it's not Wolverine."

"Oh god, this wasn't supposed to happen." Anna muttered.

"What do you mean?" Ororo questioned, and all eyes fell onto Anna who held her head in her hand. She looked up at the faces staring at her. She had a wounded expression on with water forming in the corner of her green eyes.

"Anna, what's going on?" Ororo asked again this time more firmly.

Anna couldn't contain herself, she was about to blurt the big lie. "I" her mouth parted to break the story. In a sudden her ears popped as did everyone else's they were shoved forward. Jubilee and Tessa falling flat on their ass, paintings and wall décor trembled for seconds after.

"What the fuck just happened!" Ali who vision was blurry called out hoping for an answer which no one had.

"Ugh!" Anna pulled and scratched her ears like the rest of sisters did. "What! Is everyone ok?"

"Ummm guys…" Jubilee brushed herself off and glared out the window in astonishment.

At once everyone jumped and faced the massive window. Patches of the lawn had flames - part of the brown stone of the house was screed black and immuring from the dark fog was Remy, slyly shifting his glasses back onto his battered and bruised face.

"Where's Logan?"

Every girl held a paused as they waited for the counter attack from Logan but it never came.

Remy entered the house calm cool and collective. He was instantly flooded by questions; they poked at him looking to see if he really was alive. Five women stood screaming at Remy, yanking at him in every direction. The chaos only grew when they really didn't see Logan get up and loud sirens of paramedics awaken them fully.

This was no joke.

"What the F just went down!" Jubilee was manic; she was never one to digest chaos very well.

"We all would appreciate your confidentiality." Tessa negotiated with the paramedics slipping them a hefty bribe. Even though she stood in her robe she was bold and demanding, there was no doubt that her law degree came in handy.

Luckily for them they were in a gated community with the closest neighbors being six archers away.

Standing a few feet back, Ali, Anna and Jubilee watched the flashing red and yellow lights bounce off the roof tops of the house and circle the property. Both in comfy clothes they were more stunned that Logan was unconscious and being loaded unwilling into the ambulance. They both stood shaking their heads as Ororo hovered over Logan and the attendants. She was conscious not to get to close she didn't want to give off the vibe the she cared unconditionally, but the concern was there, she held her arms together waiting for prognosis.

Tessa joined Ali, Anna and Jubilee watching Ororo talk with to the attendees, she got a worried expression and brushed off her face as she walked back to her sisters.

"Umm they said he's going to be fine…" she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "He's coming too… I'm don't think I should be there when he comes around."

"Ya." Her sisters comforted her rubbing her shoulders and stroking her back.

"Stop it guys I'm Ok." Ororo put on a braver face. "You could high five Remy for me for doing what I could never do, allowing Logan to feel the pain he gave me that altar."

The grouped giggled at Ororo's comment, she had a point Logan had it coming. They all watched as the ambulance was locked up, still unclear of the events it left a unsettling knot inside their stomachs. No one moved but watched the flashing lights fade down the secluded street.

"He wasn't going to stop." Ororo said to her sisters dismay. She couldn't take her eyes from the lights as they dimed to nothing.

"'Ro you know he gets possessive he wasn't going to do anything." Anna tried to offer her support and stroked her back lovingly.

Ororo face remained lifeless as she stared forward, her hair a fanatic mess, her dress ruined by wine and grass stains. She said the one thing that made everyone's mind stop and wonder.

"Who else knows where we are? No one, he stocked us here. He wasn't going to stop. What would have happened if Remy wasn't here to intercept him?"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Summer of Seven: Tell me something**_

The distinct ticking of the second hand of the clock ushered in strange silence in the living room. Now after two in the morning, the sisters had just shared the events of that night with Scott who had arrived minutes after the ambulance left.

Not only was everyone shocked to the fact that Logan was taken down but the entire conflict itself. What Ororo said outside was completely true and every girl thought back to how close they were to the unknown. The what if's became the instant topic.

Bringing in a tray of tea Tessa rested the tray in the middle of the center table of the four piece living room. Taking a cup herself Tessa sat on the love seat with Jubilee and slowly stroked her little sister's hair.

Ororo stared deadlock on a centerpiece tray. "He wasn't going to stop was he?" She asked aloud.

"Let's not speculate." Tessa remained the voice of reason.

"He wasn't." Anna said flat out. "Come on, you know he wasn't. When Logan gets like this he won't stop until he gets what he wants." She sipped her tea.

"We should have put extra security on this place." Scott voiced his regrets.

"It wouldn't have mattered - it's Logan, getting pass security is as easy as fucking and look how flawlessly he does that." Anna continued her train of thoughts.

Ororo was taken back more then upset. Logan had often been demanding and rough before but never to that extent.

"Wild night." Ali cuddled up to Ororo and Anna in three seat couch. "Why can't our family ever do things normally?"

"You mean other families don't do this stuff?" Anna joked.

"This is why I ran." Ororo laughed a little as she said it. "Did someone call and give Mom and them an update?"

"Hahaha…" Ali cackled in realization "Who else here remembers that Kitty's wedding was today!"

With all the chaos that transpired they forgot that the day started off on a good foot.

The entire group gave a hardy laugh for a few seconds before coming to untied sigh.

The negativity faded after the group laughter. In the spirits Scott tried to keep the good thoughts up by asking, "So who's getting married next?"

"My money is Tessa." Jubilee poked.

"Pffff its clearly going to be Anna and her hot Cajun." Tessa countered.

"Where is he?" Ali spoke up and everyone paused wondering the same thing. They had totally forgotten about the man who near saved them from the rage of Logan. "mhmmm."

Remy vanished right after the fight. Anna's insides felt disgusting for him, having to face Logan alone was usually a death sentence for any man. Not that she could have been much of help in the fight but as usual Anna took on Remy's scars form the confrontation.

"He vanished I swept the whole house, I don't know where he is, he'll turn up though." Anna added she pulled up the blanket up to her chest and rested her head on Ororo's shoulder. "And I'm not getting married to Remy."

"Why not? He'll protect you and he's hot and funny and oh so rich." Jubilee ranted on as Remy's number one fan.

"Life is more then looks and money."

"Looks and money is what our entire family is built on." Ali mocked Anna's logic.

"Brains too Ali, none of us is as artistic as you. But one this is true sex is just as important as looks." Ororo opted up. It wasn't often she opened up about sexual acts but being seated between Ali and Anna the dirty side of her came out.

"Ah the sex." Tessa gave a dream gazed face. "Anna's the one having the best sex right now. She has to be, he's Remy Fucking LeBeau." She choked on her tea from her enthusiasm.

"Always a perv huh Tessa." Anna giggled and Tessa shrugged her shoulders admitting her guilt. "I'm pretty sure at the rate she's at now, Jean's next in line."

"To who she's tainted goods." Tessa rolled her eyes. "Then again I'm sure Scott wouldn't mind!"

"Oh god, low blow." Scott shot daggers at girls who cracked up in his suspense. "We went on one date."

"After you begged her, come on Scott you had a thing for her for years." Even Jubilee was taking cheap shots at Scott.

"Ok, enough I grew out of that…lets move on please."

Tap-nock

A knock came upon the door to interrupt the girl's chatter of their elder sister and Scott's one time love affair. All the girls turned and nominated Scott to get the door. He put on a bold face, with all the girls smirking behind his back, knowing that if it was real danger he wouldn't have been able to do much besides be the first line of casualties.

Peeking around the dividing wall the girls waited to hear the voice of the guest. They heard nothing and they all glanced at each other. Each girl gave their own distinct curious face in anticipation. The five girls narrowed their eyes as that crafty cute preppy voice bounced off the walls.

"That was a fun night, are the girls in bed?" Jean asked Scott.

"No we're having tea come in." Scott led her to main living room.

Jean was met with less then trilled eyes but not quiet glares.

"Hey guys." She didn't think that all girls would be up and drinking tea so late.

"Hello." The rest of the girls greeted cohesively.

Jean took a seat at the edge of the single sofa. Her posture showed she was uncomfortable being there but stayed out of curtsey.

The room was tick like an elephant was in the room kind of tension. Anna couldn't take much more of it. Her stomach was physically acing sitting there in the awkward room. The sight of Jean there rattled her mind. She had a strange edifier when it came to Jean. For so long she was standard that Anna felt that she needed to be, but when time showed that even Jean had flaws Anna wasn't sure what in life was really true and what was a fabrication she created in her own mind. Looking back she saw that Jean housed a lot of flaws but Anna went on and convinced herself like the rest of world that her bigger sister was perfect.

"I'm going to bed I'm not feeling it tonight guys." Anna got up and bid the girls a good night. "See you all in the morning."

Turning the corner to stairs in a rush to avoid her sisters, Anna clicked the side switch only to find it wasn't working. She made a whiny voice and complained to the darkness. Placing one hand on the wall she used it as her cane to feel her way up the steep stairs.

It was near two thirty in the morning and Remy was officially lost, she searched the whole house twice with no luck of finding him. He was her guest and if he had gotten badly injured he would have been another soul buried in her head.

Putting her palm against the cold wall she hoisted herself up another flight of stairs. Anna didn't let her sisters know but she was secretly wishing Remy would show up, she was so worried. Screaming for him in her head, her concern granted her wish.

A spec of red and amber burned inches from her face in the dark velvet staircase. The intoxicating scent of the smoke that ballooned from Remy's lips made Anna's mouth water, and she gravitated towards the aroma subconsciously. Picking up the cigarette from his slightly parted lips, she placed it to the cool border of her own mouth and inhaled. Anna throat vibrated as though she had just tasted something delicious. She repeated the sound again as she took another drag. It felt good. Her stiff muscles began to unclench as her worrisome thoughts vanished.

Remy's fevered touch came as blessing with perfect timing, Anna's back went limp and she collapsed forward onto his thick chest. Her hands acted as her reason that separated her from folding into his arms. Her body swelling around his hands, Remy's touch was near therapeutic against Anna's body. She allowed Remy's grip to canvas over her lower thighs, each inch he covered he opened his legs wider allowing Anna space to descend. His obsessive hands advanced past her panty line, roaming and stroking her behind until resting on her hips.

Remy let his timid hands linger on her curvy hips, his warm palms sweeping away her nerves. Forcing her lower body to loose its balance, along with her already wobbly hands, Anna wrapped her arms around Remy's neck and rested her forehead to his. Despite being in the dark Anna found her eyes closing as she caught Remy's fever. He tilted his head and Anna grazed her nose across his. Running her fingers in his shaggy hair, she found Remy's arms getting tighter around her lower back. Blissfully they graciously gave into the touch between them. Feeling the moisture from the peek of Remy's lips made her body ache, her lips trembling for more.

Anna sobbed in need.

"I owe you my life." Anna whispered into Remy's lips.

Remy's hand wrapped itself forcefully in Anna's hair yanking her head back, he hovered over her angelic face.

"I am a man of my word, I will let no harm come to you." His words ran over Anna's mouth as did his tongue. His sincerity draped across her body and for a instant Anna felt weightless. Her inner thighs hummed as scorching pleasure rippled through her.

Anna gasped and her brows wrinkled.

Remy took time in lifting her securely in his arms. Her head resting in the nook of his neck and shoulder, Anna stroked the back of his neck giving Remy some desired affection as he carried her up the stairs.

Nuzzling his neck Anna's soft lips tickled the stubble on Remy's neck.

Lacing her fingers behind Remy's neck she held on, her eyes closed as her instincts took over her limp body. Letting go her inner negative thoughts Anna replaced them with the strong steady beat of Remy's heart.

Her bare feet never met the ground until they reached the threshold of Anna's room. Remy opened the door and Anna's grip on him grew tighter. He stepped in and a shutter coiled down Anna's back. She was aching and her stomach knotted as Remy pulled on her hips bring her back down to her feet.

Standing face to face Anna's eyes stayed focused on the floor, her insides twisted, scared to the point where her eyes watered to look up at Remy. But she didn't she stood strong. Holding her close, Remy's one arm stroked her outer shoulder.

His touch electrified her nerves, she wanted that feeling everywhere on her. Slowly her eyes crept up to find Remy staring back down at her from behind his glasses. She wanted them off - Anna wanted them gone to see him all of him, bare in front of her. Her hands strolled up from the outside of his duster, to the inner side of his button up shirt. She could feel his hard abs beneath her hands, loosing focus of her task as she separated her hands from his daring body. Bringing them up to his handsome face, Remy remained still as she reached for his glasses. Anna extended her arm, reaching the peak of his lens, when she noticed a small stream of red that ran down her arm.

Confused at first Anna thought she couldn't fathom what was on her arm, only when the scent hit her nose did she realize it was blood. She opened her arms and her eyes flexed wide in shock. The palm of her hands were red with blood, looking and searching down with her eyes she realized it was not her blood.

"Remy…" she touched his soaked chest and back at her sweater that rested on him briefly. "You're hurt."

Remy stepped back, he knew he was hurt but didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Oh my god!" Anna only saw the real damage when she saw the amount of blood in the moonlight.

"Oh chere." He reached up and touched the tip of Anna's cheek.

"Remy, oh god, Jean!" Anna didn't know who else to call. When she thought blood, automatically her thoughts went to Jean to fix it. "Jean help!" she screamed.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Summer of Seven: Boom Boom Boom!**_

Anna paced back and forth behind Jean. Jean refused to answer any of her questions and even had the audacity to ask Anna to wait outside as if Remy wasn't her boy toy. Naturally Anna refused to do so, so she paced back and forth of the tiny room. Jean stood blocking Anna from seeing what she was doing to Remy.

Outside the bedroom door, the rest of the sisters held their ear against the door attempting to hear what kind of injury took Remy.

"What are you guys doing?" Scott came up behind the pack, their ears pressed to the door they gave Scott evil glares for his loud talking.

"Shhhhhh!" the girls screamed back.

"Where have you been!" Ali asked.

"Umm sleeping like I thought we all were?"

"That's why you always miss the action Scott." Ali commented "Jean is in there with Remy and Anna…no not a threesome but some kind of sex injury."

"Huh?" Scott was confused by Ali's blabbing.

"That's not what happened!" Ororo slapped Ali.

"Pff it makes sense…Anna and Remy freaking LeBeau were alone in a room then Boom! Sex noise and Bam! Anna screams then Boom! She screams again this time for Jean…that's clearly a sex injury! Jean's the only doctor." Ali explained.

"Mhmmm" for whatever reason Ali's story convinced Scott that he too needed to listen in with the girls and get the full gossip.

Back inside the room Remy smiled at Jean and she began to blush when she touched his tight skin along his abs.

"Like the feeling?" Remy question he locked eyes with Jeans as she touched his body.

"Oh hahammm" Jean giggled uncomfortably.

Air got trapped in Anna's lung at the sight before her. She didn't know what was more disgusting Remy actually trying to flirt with Jean or that Jean was giggling and flirting back.

"Ok that's it! Play time is over." Anna lodged herself in-between the two.

"Huh what do you mean I still have to wrap it." Jean tried to explain but Anna had enough and pulled her up by pail skin her arm.

"I'm sure you do have to put something on him."Anna rolled her eyes, while Jean innocently held the band aid in her hand. Anna reached for the door still holding Jean roughly "Thanks but I think I can take it from here Jeannine."

"Ummm…you called me for help?" Jean wasn't sure what she did to insult her sister.

"I know, now I see my error." Anna opened the door and avalanche of siblings tumbled onto the bedroom floor.

"Hey this isn't the bathroom?" Jubilee stood and brushed herself off. "Mhmm all these doors just look the same, well I'll just be leaving then" She ran from the room. The rest of the crowd of ease dropping sisters and Scott took Jubilees escape goat.

"Mature guys, real mature!" Anna Yelled.

"Goodnight Anna…" Jean said she leaned into the room to say goodnight to Remy but Anna blocked her, folding her arms Anna gave a her a cocky 'get lost' grin.

"Goodnight big sis." Anna mocked.

Anna slammed the door, and shook her head aggravated that Jean tried to make a past a Remy. She let out a loud grunt and folded her arms, she walked to the bathroom door then back to rooms entrance she was pacing again.

"Chere." Remy called to her, it was too soon though, because she just grunted at him. Remy laughed, the way her nose crunched up when she was upset was adorable. He let her pace and talk to herself for a moment longer before he tried again.

"Chere"

"What." Anna stopped in her tracks and made a vex face at him.

She knew if he was close enough he would have spot the worry in her eyes. But when Remy started pulling by her leg, her body deceived her minds commands and slowly her knees bent as her legs tiptoed backwards towards the bed. She walked backward until she felt Remy hands climbed up to her hips.

Anna dropped her head, her long hair falling in front of her face as Remy turned her to face him. He sat at the edge of bed with Anna standing between his legs with her face to the ground.

"I'm ok." Remy didn't bother to ask if she was worried. He knew on some level she cared or else she wouldn't have called for help. "I promise this Cajun is just fine, the Logan left nothing but a little scratch."

Anna's head slowly rose to him. She let go of a deep sigh, looking for herself at the damage Logan did.

"I'm fine." Remy took her hand and placed it upon his upper left rib to the nine stitches he received.

Anna gasped as she felt the fresh stitched tissue.

"I give you my word, it doesn't hurt my sweet"

His beautiful body was now flawed at her expense. Yet he still found reason to smile at her and offer her kind words. He was a good man deep down past the thick layer of being an annoying dick. Anna saw that truly for the first time even though she didn't understand why he took to her defense.

Looking back up at Anna, Remy took a picture with his thoughts he didn't know what she was thinking but she looked uniquely exquisite. He had never seen that side of her and it was a nice change.

Working his hands around her body Remy moved past her panty line onto the curve of her lower belly. His cold hands on her stomach gave her a rise. Remy began pressing his hands against her back commanding her to "Come to bed." He began to lean back and Anna's body fell towards his. "Come to bed."

Denying herself a kiss, she got off Remy in a sluggish disappointed movement.

Thinking she was being stubborn Remy let her go with out conflict, instead he got comfy on the bed taking his glasses off he listen to Anna shuffle around in the bathroom.

Remy was starting to miss his own home more and more. It was more so the comfort of being where his was born and raised, this place, rather the Xavier family seemed so cold to him it gave him chills. The room suddenly went dark and a faint grunt was heard before Remy was bounced around the bed. Anna jumped from the door to the bed.

"I had to brush my teeth." Anna shuffled within the blankets trying to find a comfy grove "Its freezing in here isn't it." She complained.

"Here." Remy placed his arm around her bringing her into his already toasty body. "Better?" He asked.

"Ah yea…ummm thanks" She hated how he knew just what to do to make her feel secure, almost like he was in her head. He cared to some extent but she tried to convince her brain that he didn't, guys weren't like that in real life she reminded herself, this was all a simple act.

Anna wanted to move, Remy smelt so good and felt impeccable against her skin she bit her lip and braced herself to move when Remy's stroked over a small scar on her shoulder and all the feeling of anxiety she felt vanished. She was crippled from the warmth of his body and security of his chest next to lovely embracing her body, Anna's mind was easily intoxicated.

"Whats this from?" Remy asked Anna politely.

"uhh what…" Anna was taken by surprise her mind was elsewhere.

"What is this from?" He rubbed her scar at bit harder.

"Tattoo removal." Anna said.

"What was it?" Remy questioned on. To be honest he was shocked that she was as wild as they said or at lest use to be.

Anna laughed "It use to say fuck off."

"So friendly." Remy retorted

"I removed it back in high school I got it when I was fourteen, I loved it. It was the only thing on me then that I felt was actually really me." Anna tried to explain. "Sounds silly I'm sure"

"No not at all chere, why did you get rid of it if it was who you really were."

"I didn't I just hid it." Anna said in a sad voice.

"You shouldn't hide who you are." Remy tried to be supportive.

"No I just hid it." Anna moved Remy's hand lower until it laid on her upper rib cage. "I put it right here. I like tattoos they make me feel better about being in my own skin I just hid them because they aren't for anyone elses pleasure but my own."

"How many do you have?"

"Seven…so far all over." She said with a smile, thinking of the good memories associated with each tattoo.

Remy smiled back in the dark, she was wild but true to herself and he respected that.

"All over?" Remy moved his hand down to her stomach just above her navel.

"Butterfly by my bellybutton" Anna rested her head upon Remy's chest while his hands continued to explore her further.

"What about here?"

Remy touched her hip bone and felt the smooth curve of body, Anna's breath got steady and low as she said "Brass knuckles."

"Here…"

He touched Anna softer this time gently as if a feather has just landed upon her thigh. Remy took a deep breath and took in the aroma of her sweet shampoo and freshly brush teeth, she was a taunt screaming at him to touch her further.

"Gold key" Anna's body began to shiver, Remy's touch was so mild but it teased her beyond understanding when he made contact with her heated flesh.

"Here…"

Remy leaned into her body and slowly Anna shifted her body to fit with his, his warmth smoothing her racing heart.

"Stars…" She took a low breath and licked her lips, she felt the stubble of Remy prickly chin touch her sensitive skin. Anna stuttered trying to speak but Remy's hands were on the move once more.

"And here." Remy whispered into her ear.

"Ahmmmm" Anna's lips quivered as her eyes fell shut.

Anna sighed, falling into haze of Remy's touch, his fingers began to circle her woman hood in slow circular motions. She let out a loud gasp, when Remy lips made contact with her jaw line. He planted delicate drops of kisses down her neck. Nuzzling the tender area of her collar and shoulder, he was good but seduction wasn't his goal this time, he was too busy enjoying giving pleasure to Anna. Then wanting to receive it.

He felt his shaft start to rise when Anna cried out as he increased the speed of his fingers. He pulled her head back by her hair and stared down at her beautiful face, he watched all the lines appear on her features as his entered one finger into her tight center. He bit her cheek stroking her top with his thumb and calling her to finish with his middle finger. Anna's mouth fell open at the pressure swelling within her. Remy bent his lips to hers, lining her lips with his tongue. "Cum, cum", he called to her pressuring his lips to her glowing sweaty skin "cum, cum."

Anna tried to protest her back began to arch and pull back but Remy was on her harder now, fingering her with two fingers, he kiss down her chest pulling down the opening of her shirt he placed his wet lips around her erect tender nipple. Engulfing one nipple fully me teased it with his tongue then grazed it with his teeth. "Uhhh" she cried twining her fingers around the bed sheet, her nails dug into mattress. Her walls were so warm and her tightness began to contract against Remy's finger he pushed harder and called to her more. "Uhh" Anna wrapped her legs around Remy's waist and began rocking herself against his hand. "Ahhyea!" She cried into his ear. Faster he went faster until she clammed up her eyes shoot open wide as if frightened, her mouth not obeying her to stay shut released cries pleasure to the sky "Uahhhh yes!"

Remy slowed his pace and Anna's eyes began to clear, her hands wondered to her sweaty forehead, her body still weaving back and forth, she rubbed her eyes as organism rippled threw her.

"Remy." She called out to him "Remy." Anna could no longer feel his warmth.

She sat up for a moment to witness Remy's demon eyes baring back her pitched between her legs, his shiny white teeth popped in his wolfish grin as he descended down to her core.

"Remy!" She cried in horror.

Taking a hold of her legs Remy held onto her thighs and yanked her closer to his face. He licked his lips and went down. The shock of his stubble against her puffy throbbing center shocked her she cried out and pulled the sheets over her head.

Tangling her body in the sheet as Remy tongue trashed around her, he sucked licked and teased her with his teeth. It was ecstasy. A new sensation took her, something dark and dangerous, her chest became heavy she panted and bailed out "ahh ohhh uummm." She bit down her lip trying to clam herself. Setting up, she placed a hand behind Remy's head steadying him.

"Uhh yea right there…"

"Yea"

"Uhh my…"

"Ohhhh my god!" Anna pushed down on her pelvis and Remy took her home, she belted out a righteous scream. Her lungs emptied her mouth now dry, sweat ran down her face and her hands shaking. She motioned to turned but fell flat onto her face on the floor instead. Her mind not fully functioning properly, Anna reverted to fetal position, her eyes rolling forward for the first time. Sporadic thrust bucked throughout her hips. And all Anna could think was best climax ever.

Anna turned her head to Remy and gave a blissfully droopy smile. He looked down at her from the edge of the bed and winked. He wiped a small stream of her creation on his face and licked it from his thumb.

"Anna!" a distressing plea came from the door, with three thuds Scott came busting in the room.

"Scott!" Anna struggled to gather herself, her t-shirt now stretched out, her left breast completely out of her shirt. "What the hell are you doing!" she tried to cover herself.

"We heard a scream!" Tessa jumped in full ninja style ready to back up Scott. Jean and Ororo ran in after scared and fearing the worst. "Why'd you scream!"

"Is it Remy did he pass out!" Jean seemed beyond concerned.

"You having a nightmare again?" Ororo asked before she took the scene before her.

"Umm…" suddenly Anna's mouth became swollen shut, she didn't know what to say.

"I think its clear what happened here…" Jean crept into the convocation with a smug "I knew it" look on her face.

Suddenly embarrassed, and overwhelmed Anna couldn't stand the smug of her sisters faces with Jean standing there the gloating look on her face was too much to bare. Anna's defenses kicked in rage took over.

"Its nothing like that you perverts and don't need you save me I fully able to handle myself." She bit back and sat up covering her lower region with her hand "Leave! Now!"

"I'm sure Remy, will help handle you." Jean joked but it one two far. Ororo grave her a dirty glance.

"How about you don't call the kettle black…" Remy sat up, his eyes remained closed the bright fake light was too much for his sensitive eyes.

"This is the part where we bid you goodnight ladies and Scott." Remy stood with his back to them he faced the window and pulled out a cigarette. "That means now." The clicking of the lighter made his words sound more treating then intended.

"Sorry love we'll leave you both alone." Ororo gave everyone a look to get out they back out with a little more guilt on their conscious for interrupting and assuming.

"Call if you need me." Scott told Anna but her nostrils flared at his words.

"Get out!" Anna threw a near by pillow as Scott closed the door, canceling her in the room alone with Remy.

The lights went off and Remy laid back in the bed his cigarette tossed out the open window. The instant the door closed, he busted out laughing. He laughed hard and low as if he never experienced it before.

"Uhh! Its not funny!" Anna screamed at him.

Remy didn't stop though he laughed and smiled, "I can say I never had that happen to me before."

Remy turned back to bed and sat at a corner for a moment getting rid of shirt, that he filled of sweat. "Never, ever had girl almost pass out on me during her climax either" He teased on.

Laying in silence Remy waited for Anna to wedge back in his arms, his arm resting open awaiting her, but she never made a move. Instead he turned to find a huff of pillows being shoved into his face. Anna mumbled babbling onto herself as she created a massive wall of pillows.

"The pillow wall are you serious" Remy asked, he knew his actions were enjoyed and that's she wasn't upset at him, she couldn't have been.

"Dead serious…this is entirely your fault, I don't want your hands on me in any way they are…"

"Delightful." Remy rich voice brought shivers to her spine.

"No…"Anna pause "Evil."

She mentally began building walls around the complex concept that is Remy LeBeau, he was tempting and dangerous all that excited her which made him all the more sinful.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summer of Seven: Catty Bitch Move!**

Swaaaammm!

A thick white pillow came crashing down onto Remy's face.

"What!" Remy jumped up out of his sleep ready to pounce and kill. "What's happening? Whose there!" Remy picked up his glasses from the side table to shield his eyes from burning sunlight.

Anna sprung her head up from the foot of the bed, her hair tussled and her lips tense. "You just punched me." She leaped up and began complaining.

Not the way Remy had dreamed of starting his day. He grunted and dropped back onto the bed after having a near heart attack.

"It's eight am in the morning and you ambush me with a pillow. What did you think would happen!" Remy argued back his case.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an aggressive asshole…" Anna bulled the blanket off Remy and paused, her eyes slowly traveling down the shirtless Cajun's body "You're hard…are you fucking serious you have an erection! Which part of this is simulating to you?"

"It's a morning I am a male…this" Remy pointed to his crotch "Is how men know they're alive even if they just slept next to a bitter ice queen!"

"Oh that's nice, real nice!" Anna started to hurl pillows at him in every direction "Grrr! You make me so freaking mad!"

Remy dodged pillows by leaping and jumping around the bed. "You're just pissed cause I jacked you off last and your sisters saw it!"

The assault of pillows stopped, and Remy brought his hands down from his face to see and enraged Anna glaring at him. He had crossed a line. Making a sour face knowing he went too far, Remy took a running jump off the bed and dove for the bathroom. He made it in the bathroom by a hair before Anna threw her cell phone at him, which hit and broke against the bathroom door.

"Remy LeBeau you are the biggest asshole I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!"

Leaning against the bathroom wall listening to Anna cuss at him Remy had a sinful grin on his face, she was hot when she was mad, the way the suttee hints of her past southern twang came out in her fit of rage made Remy's wood began to grow again.

"I can't believe you would even go there…"

"You shouldn't have spread your legs for me then." Remy stoked his chin, itching his pricky gruff. Listening to Anna loose her head at his latest comment, he smiled wide and hard. The way he affected her gave him some sick pleasure.

"Anna?" Jubilee called from the door way. "'Ro's calling you guys for breakfast. Is everything ok?"

"Yea firecracker…" Anna gave the bathroom door a bad look before walking towards her little sister.

"Is Remy not coming?" Jubilee's eyes ran over the room searching for him.

"He's in the bathroom." Anna answered, bitterly knowing from the sloppy grin on Jubilee's face that she came to Remy and not her.

"Oh maybe I should wait for him to finish showering." Jubilee volunteered all too willingly.

"Let's go, he's too old and too much of an asshole for you." Anna pulled her disappointed sister from the door frame.

Downstairs in the quant suburban kitchen Ororo whisked together some eggs in a large metal bowl, adding in her seasonings. Delicately she tipped the bowl over and pour the raw eggs onto the hot skillet.

"Always one to make breakfast - you're such a mom." Anna crept up behind her sister and kissed Ororo on her cheek. "Where is everybody? The place is quiet" She turned and jumped up onto the counter next to the stove. "HELLO?" She waved her hand in front of Ororo's face. "Can't you hear me? What's going on?"

Ororo stirred the large the quantity of scrambles eggs with a none to pleasant expression.

"What is going on?" she asked back at Anna.

"Me? You're acting catty to me."

Anna made a sour face and pressed her back to the cupboard. Hoping she would never have to talk about that night she realized she just has to fess up and get it out of the way.

"Are you still mad about that night I went to bar without you? I didn't know that guy would record me wasted, I just needed to vent to get out of that place. Remy was driving me nuts and I don't know…I'm sorry, you know that I wouldn't do something like that on purpose. If I could take back the media circulation of video of me I would."

"Anna I don't care about that I have a bit more depth then that." Ororo cut Anna's apology off, her eyebrows crossing as she poured the scramble eggs into a nearby dish.

"Then what is it!" Anna got off the counter and yelled back.

"Why are you with him, why are you with him Anna… huh?" Ororo snapped back at her.

"What do you mean?"

" I have had your back since we've been young don't play dumb with me. You disappear for three days then you show up to Kitty wedding with Remy dripping all over you're freaking arm! I've seen you crash and burn before but come on. It's not real !I've seen you two together remember I was there, I know. So why? Why?" Ororo blurted all of her frustration out.

"Tante is waiting for you?"

"What?" Ororo gave her a dirty glare "What are you talking about Anna?"

"That's where I was. I was at Tante's house when I was hurt and she helped me more then you can understand or maybe you can? She told me you went to see her once."

"That was a long time ago." Ororo paused by the fridge while getting some fruit.

"You should go back…" Anna began to explain her crazed logic.

"You don't understand, I have the world looking at me as a perfection, anywhere I go they hunt me, look what they did to you I mean…"

"That's just it; they're not. Not anymore, if the world is stocking me now, you can finally find a moment of serenity to do deal with all that happened this summer."

"Is that why you're doing this?"

"Partly…"

Ororo gave a pathetic laugh "And nothing to do with the fact that you were on the verge of a psychotic break and that the some of the girls want to throw you back into the asylum." She washed the bowl of fruit and walked over to the cutting board. "Or did you not think that I noticed that you are completely using Remy."

"Well I don't have a choice."

Anna got a blank stare as she watched Ororo's fast hand with the knife, chopping the fruit with ease.

"Remy is wounded Anna, the man is barely there, I do not support you using him like this. He is a good man and doesn't deserve that despite what you think."

Anna rolled her eyes and folded her arms. She didn't need a lecture after only getting four hours of sleep.

"You and I don't have a choice, I should say then." Anna got close to Ororo "Are you telling me you forgot the deal we made with his brother to get you away from the limelight?" Anna's voice was hinted with annoyance, she wasn't doing that just for her own selfish game. She was repaying a debt.

Scraping the fruit into a nearby bowl Ororo placed it onto the kitchen table. "I see your point of view but still..."

"He just wants Remy gone for awhile. I figure we make a scene for two three weeks and done. Debt repaid, check. You want to talk about wounded - your fiancée was having an affair with our sister and messed your wedding up. You can't tell me that you healed from that already, that I won't believe. I'm giving you the opportunity to walk away from the light heal and come back as the old high-spirited 'Ro."

Anna words were beginning to make sense to Ororo, she walked around the table placing the forks with Anna at her heels, placing the knifes. Anna suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, so Ororo turned to her.

"You are right. I am using him in that sense, can you blame me though? I don't want to go back to that place. You have no idea what it's like in that place, alone, depressed, drugged constantly."

Water formed in the corners of Anna's eyes "What harm am I doing if the world thinks he's my lover or if the family thinks that he's my new boyfriend? This keeps him away for his brother for two weeks, you can leave and I don't have to go back to that hell." Anna's body felt lifeless and fell hunched over the head chair. "I'm trying to fix everything."

"You don't have to fix everything alone."

"I know. But I worked it out, no one gets hurts, no one knows unless we tell them."

Ororo pulled the opposite chair and took a seat, processing it all.

"How did you get Remy to go along with this?" She looked up at Anna.

"I told him the truth." Anna looked down in shame. "More then I was willing to share." She got a gross stare in her eyes. Ororo was about to console her when she continued. "He's willing to help me, both of us."

"You didn't tell him that his brother wants him out of the south did you?" Ororo questioned.

"No, you heard what Etienne said."

"Oh Anna, do you know anything about the LeBeau's?" Ororo's eyes got gray with worry. "There is a lot of cloud around that family, please please my love be careful with this, don't take this too far." Ororo stressed.

"Just say you're in and you will take the time and heal." Anna said, taking her seat; the two sisters remained locked with their eyes. "Trust goes both ways 'Ro, and I've never let you go." Anna stretched out her hand towards her sister, pleading with her to take her hand agree with her.

"Whats going on bitches!"

Ali did a slow motion robot dance into the kitchen with Jubilee and Tessa laughing behind her.

"Ah look at this breaky already! Lets eat." Ali grabbed a nearby seat. "Uh 'Ro I would marry you if you it wasn't a crime." Her mouth watered at the delicious sight before her.

"Where is everyone else I wanna eat!" Jubilee cried. "So hungry! I want breaky in my tum tum." She pounded her hands against the table.

"Clam down firecracker" Ororo got up, ignoring Anna's hand. She went to the oven, taking out a tray of bacon. "Food is coming….Scott! Jean!" she called outside to the backyard where Jean was sunbathing and Scott was working out but switched to pacing back and forth on his cellphone.

"She's still here huh?" Ail raised her brow.

"Be nice, mom and dad should be coming any minute." Ororo warned Ali who mimicked Ororo behind her back.

"Ah morning morning, what a lucky man I must be to wake up and see not one but see five sweet belles in the morning." Remy entered the full kitchen his hands open wide with a smile to match.

"Ah and a beautiful awaiting breakfast to match from a goddess." Remy when up and gave Ororo a kiss on her cheek and a tight hug from the behind. "So sweet you are." Remy whispered to her.

Ororo smiled coyly. Remy had the charm of thousand men and could make any woman smile.

"Take a seat Cajun." Anna pulled Remy to the chair next to her, spotting his flirtatious behavior coming to the surface.

Jean made her way in, dragging on her red robe as she entered the kitchen. "Morning all." She greeted and took a lone seat at the opposite end of the table.

"Morning." The table greeted to her unified like a choir.

"Where is mom and dad?" Jean asked, she needed someone there who didn't hate her and with Kitty gone her parents were all she had.

No one answered, partly to be rude, but mainly because they had no idea.

"They are not home chere." Remy looked down the table at her as he popped some eggs into his mouth. "They have not been here all night, perhaps they stayed in town?" He tried to be courteous to the woman who stopped his massive bleeding wound the night before.

"Oh." Her lips got tight as she sipped her coffee.

"I poured you some orange juice." Remy pushed it towards Jean "Its good for you." he looked at the glass then to her intently. She didn't know how to explain it, just the way he looked at her and his tone made him sound like a concerned father to be. Jean bowed her head and understood that Remy too knew of her pregnancy. Sitting there in font of sisters, She sat uncomfortably wondering how many of them knew.

"You seem so concerned with Jean's wellbeing Remy. I can not understand why your wife would leave a gentlemen like you." Anna said bitterly, she was jealous that someone else was getting Remy's attention.

"The morning was going so well." Remy smiled at Anna, knowing that she was being mean on purpose.

"I didn't know you where married Remy?" Jubilee spoke up.

"Yes petite I was. Eight years to the belle of the ball."

"I'd leave too if you compliented all my sisters and ignored me, how Anna isn't busting your balls right now is beyond me." Tessa commented.

"Chere knows how I really feel about her." Remy's voice went dry as his eyes wandered over to Anna.

"What happened?" Jubilee asked.

"It's a bit personal you know."

"Oh come on Remy even I would like to know, how could a she leave such a gentle stud like you." Anna popped some grapes into her mouth and gave Remy a snooty glare. Her words were sarcastic and painful for Remy to sit and listen without reaction. His wife was the most delicate topic.

Wanting more then anything to punch Anna in her face at that moment, her sister got hyped around her wanting to know what was happened as well. While Ororo tried to claim the table her efforts went unnoticed. Having the pleasure of meeting Remy's wife, she knew how important the memories of her were to Remy.

"Come on tell, tell tell!" Anna began to chant she wanted to embarrass Remy like hid had done to her the night before.

"She left you for another man." Tessa called out, in a joking fashion.

"Guys settle down." Ororo tried to get the table to ease down.

"Did she leave you for another woman? Haha." Ali high-five Tessa.

The Xavier sisters could be terrible when they wanted to be. At times they acted like a bunch of immature collage boys.

"Seriously guys…." Ororo once again tried but her voice was lost over the chatter.

"Did she sleep with your brother, or brothers?" Ali poked and laughed.

Remy stomach was in knots he wanted to throw up. His insides bubbled in pain and anger. His mind was puzzled to why Anna had such hatred towards him that morning. She owed him nothing but her mood swings made him furious.

"Mmhmm ran away cause you got so boring?" Anna kept going, just rubbing salt into Remy's already unhealed wounds. "Was she sick of the fame?" Anna laughed and her sisters even Jean got into the laughter.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Ororo snapped at the table. She stood slamming her fits down into her plate cracking it. The veins in her eyes popped out making her already dramatic look appear all the more frightening.

"You all were raised better. That. Is… Enough." She lowered her tone but she was so angry at the behavior of her sister after talking to Anna about taking things to far. "Remy I'm so very sorry my friend I apologize…"

"No." Remy put up his hand to stop her talking. "If this is the way they want to address me, I can do the same for them."

Remy had his fingers locked under his chin while staring blankly at the empty seat before him. For the first time he questioned his loyalties to stay. If he was a weaker man tears would have came to his eyes, but years of drinking and drug abuse took his ability to cry sober. He needed a bottle of something, anything quickly but not before he gave them what they wanted.

"Her name was Belladonna my wife, soul mate, personal angel. She was so caring that would have given a dying child her last breath, beauty beyond this world even as she carried our child."

Anna put her hand over her mouth. Instantly the voices in her mind attacked her viciously as soon as Remy mentioned a child. She looked at the head table to Ororo who didn't have the stomach to look back at her. Her own sister was embarrassed by her actions.

"I know that all men say that their wife look the best, but as an artist I had never seen pregnant woman glow so brightly, I would stand there in the kitchen and rub her belly for hours just in awe that I was so blessed to have this woman in my life."

Remy placed his hands on his sunglasses and pulled them off. His saggy bangs covered his eyes. The pain that glowed within them was so strong that his eyes didn't have to be seen. His torment was pulsating throughout the entire room. Jubilee's face remained frozen with remorse for asking what happened. She played with her food trying not to make contact with the others at the table.

"My wife…my wife left This Earth. With our unborn son… Because God called her home. Heaven was missing her you understand. But she was so feisty, she had so much sprit she didn't go quietly, she held on long enough for me to say goodbye…she had such fire you know?"

Remy went on, his words heavy as if they were a burden on his heart. Even though no one could see his eyes, but when Remy turned his head towards the paralyzed ladies, water was instant in their eyes. Horror filled them as if they were living Remy's tale. Tessa felt her heart race and for the first time she had to look away.

"She would have spit on you for talking like that at the table, much like I want to flip this table and set it on fire for all of you talking about her in the manner you did. Did you enjoy that? Was that fun for you to mock a woman who had done nothing to you but act as loving friend to your sister? A woman you have never met would have done anything for any one of you and yet you sit there and judge her with your crude words."

Silently Ali pushed away her food, her stomach burned her, her skin was scorching, Remy's testimony ringing in her head, her thoughts lost with the image of a dying woman with child. She was ill, his words made her ill and Ali knew she deserved it.

"You see she had standards, she carried herself with a level of class woman are too catty to understand now, that's what made her above all this. I never saw it but Bella did. She saw this pathetic industry and lifestyle for what it was. Pretentious and empty much like the faces I see here around me."

Remy placed his napkin onto his now cold plate and rose from his seat. "I no longer have an appetite, if you will excuse me."

Remy pardoned himself with the grace and appropriate level of class from the table of speechless and ashamed women.

The room remained in a daze, the air was un-breathable from the awkwardness of the sisters, each facing a different emotion but their pride made them unwilling to speak. They remained motionless stewing in their self-made disgrace.

"Girls!"

Scott pulled the side sliding door as if someone had just breath air back into their collapsed lungs. The table of five sister gasped for air, a few hidden tears feel and minds were rebooted to what was happening in the now.

"Girls!" Scott yelled again, he slammed the door behind him. "Get your coats we have to go! Now!"

"Whats going on?" Tessa said, rushing out of her seat and following behind Scott.

"Your parents…there was an accident."

_** sorry about the late update, my folks surprised me with a vacation!:) but I'm back now and updates will continue._


	19. Chapter 19

_** Summer of Seven: Adventures of 4-7-10 **_

Lights were ignored. The black truck weaved in and out of traffic swinging corners like a mad man Scott rushed to get to hospital, praying he'd make it their before the media was notified.

There was only two cars available Scott having one and Remy the other, but Remy being out of commission, the girls were forced all pail into Scotts SUV. The silence and shame from the kitchen pooled over to the car ride. Sad faces thought about the comments they made to Remy and wondered if their parent's accident was karma paying them back for their selfish actions.

Scott mound the curb swerving the car, the girls in the back jerking forward at the force, only to fly out of their seat the moment the car came to a stand still. Scott already having things in order directed the girls to the floor while he tackled the hospital staff at the front desk.

The sisters all gathered into the elevator, pressing the 10th floor button frantically the elevator doors couldn't close fast enough. Jean in a panic continued to press the button even after the doors closed, the stress was getting to her, her pail skin was already turning a gross flush color and her eyes growing puffy and red She could barley hold her tears back, the sisters on looked her wanting to comfort her but not willing to forget the hurt that she had already cause to the family.

Jean looked back at her sisters with her soften eyes, loneliness creeping over her, never had she felt so cold and alone with her own family all at her own undoing. The doors opened at the same time as Jubilee reached for her hand. She was worried and frightened as was she. At the end of the day they were all sisters, born again and raised together.

The door of room ten-fifteen flung open and a pile of woman attacked the elder man in the hospital bed. Cries of compassion for their wounded father filled the air with mild tears caused from the anxiety of the moment. It took the sisters times to realize their mother was sitting across the room unharmed.

"Girls." Their mothers humbled voice came as a soothing sound to their frantic minds. She opened her arm and her daughters upon command embraced her seeking that claiming love only a mother could give.

"What happened" was the common question on everyone's mind. Gathering around their mother, she started her tale.

"I am fine." Their mother reassured them. "Your father isn't harmed as badly as he appears, more so banged up then anything. The doctors are not telling me much other wise so I am optimistic." Her eyes light with water she stayed brave for her children. "They gave him some drugs to he could sleep after the surgery. He looks so peaceful doesn't he girls."

They looked over at their father, tubes and machines surround him the irony killed them more to know that not only he was a doctor but he was their caregiver and only father figure for years they could look up to with pride. And there was nothing they could do to aid him in a speedy recovery no amount of money to spend no elite friend to call.

Their composed mother explained how along side her husband, they entered a taxie after their driver at the wedding had left early. The taxie was stricken down by a drunk driver at a red light he failed to see.

Selfishly thinking of themselves and engaging in-between pointless feuds the sisters struggled with the ideal that they almost lost their loving parents. Individual minds focused on different concepts of what they were hearing, but one out of the group one sister focused on the surroundings more then anything else.

The cries of the foreign patients, the excessive coughing the with rattling of the sounds of the trolleys strolling by coupled with the story their mother dished out them. Left Anna in pieces, she only heard so much before the memories of being locked away crashed un-welcomed in her mind. Her frustration was piling on her. In the mitts of the story Anna's eyes watered, she needed to flee. Her body took over and she bolted out of room from pure instinct.

"I shall go after her." Ororo volunteered. She curved around the corner from the room not after her sister but to allow herself the regal pleasure to cry. It was her fault and another burden for her to carry.

"Oh dear…" their mother cried in worry, stepped to go after her children but she was blocked by Scott and the doctor coming in.

"Let them go mom, Anna isn't good in any hospital." Tessa reminded the group.

Back the rental house, Remy was finally came out of hiding he called to the woman of the house and yes even Scott in desperation of trying to find someone. He had an episode at the kitchen table but he decided it was unfair for him to release his anger upon the woman in such a fashion.

Calling it quits after calling out for the third time in the backyard. Remy shrugged his shoulders and fell into the living room chair, sighing into the quietness of the room. Putting his feet up he flipped on the television. Flipping threw the channels aimlessly he decided on a local news channel hearing about a local theater productions. The topic of the Xavier family came up.

Remy's eyes sink into a depress set and he removed his glasses to fully take in the pictures from the prior night. His self and Anna making the majority of the pictures, his plan to be the shinning knight: with Anna falling and hurting herself stunt was well resaved by the public. He had to admit she did look adorable playing the wounded princess. A low sinking feeling filled him as the pictures flash with captions on the screen before him.

The fall was fake as was the injury and not to mention the date but the smiles were real. Remembering what he felt a corner tug pressed he lips. The sudden pop up '_just in news'_ of Charles and his wife being in a collision, cut Remy's happy expression short. He knew where they were, the assumption was clear, but Charles wasn't the main concern for him. Anna was in a hospital his mind went into auto worry, forgetting to even put socks on he raced out the door not bothering to turn the tv off.

Tensions ran high back at the hospital; Ororo was loosing her touch with reality creating a moody Storm for herself. She was pissed at the world but blamed most of her frustration on her self, because she was suppose to ride home with her parents, but instead she took their streetcar after coming face to face with Logan.

It all could have been avoided if she wasn't so out of tune with her emotions. She should have let the trivial issues fall off the peak of her back and continued to enjoy herself at the wedding reception. Ororo found a near by supply closet. Letting her emotions run ramped, her rage bubbled cutting loose on the meager supplies. She screamed within the tiny six by six room. Ripping things, busting things open. A belch of a scream bit back her ears when she punched the near by wall. She was so mad she was turning to violence. She needed an escape and needed one quick. Cradling her swelling hand she turned and placed her back to wall, sliding down it she sighed in aggregation. Burying her head into her flooded arms, her white hair draped over her body like silk fabric.

The door creeped open, Ororo too trapped in her foul mood didn't hear it. In a low raspy tone, words that always reminded her things would get better graced her punctured heart.

"Goddess shouldn't cry."

Scents of Cuban cigars and vintage leather got to her. The last person in the world she wanted she needed. He was the only one who could take her brutally when she got into a storm of a bad mood.

"Maybe I was never a goddess." Ororo answered smugly, she didn't need to raise her head to look at Logan to know his dark eyes bared worry for her.

Crouching down Logan got to her level and removed her hands from her face. "Always my goddess." He told her in all sincerity he meant it.

How dare he come there, so nonchalantly as if she needed him as if he cared. This was his fault Ororo's mind reminded her heart. Why could he have loved her like she did him, they would have been on their honeymoon her father would be safe and all would have been well. Ororo eyes got narrow and rolled back to a ghostly white. She was hyperventilating

"AGH!" She screamed, speckles of her spit tossed onto Logans face.

Ororo punched Logan as hard as she could. He fumbled back and she swung again, he caught her hand but that wasn't enough for her. Logan held both her wrist, her hair swinging in her face. She looked up at Logan in vain flinging her head back and head butted hi with all her strength. Actually taken aback Logan stumbled unto his back. Jumping atop of him Ororo sat upon his chest and stared down at him. Bailing to the heavens, she cried out and slammed her hands onto floor either side of Logans head.

"UGH!" Ororo screamed her frustration before crushing her lips onto Logans thick ones.

He wasn't shocked; he didn't care about the matter that held her in his arms just the fact that she was there in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tighter as she bite his bottom lip hard drawing his salty blood. Lifting up her skirt, Ororo one handed Logans belt reaching into his pants for member.

Logan flipped her, slamming her down on her back hard. He pulled down his pants further elevating Ororo up he looked at her for a second to make sure this is what she truly wanted. Her chest heaved up and down at a rapid pace her face set in anger and her long white hair stuck to the outline of her face. She slapped Logan into the face, and pulled his head to hers attaching their lips again, on queue he entered her.

Breaking and entering hospitals rooms were a common practice for the Xavier woman that day. Tessa and Jubilee broke into one to allow Ali to throw up inside a private room.

"Our family does not go well with hospitals." Jubilee commented looking away from the massive chunks Ali toss up.

"I hope Ororo and Anna are having better luck, we can not afford another public melt down." Tessa rubbed her forehead in grief. She voiced what she wanted to believe but knew the chanced to be extremely slim.

Anna was wondering the hospital she was officially lost. Every doctor or nurse that came towards her she ducked down in a different direction. Over complicating things she was confused and freaking out. Everyone began to look suspicious to her. They wanted to trap her and lock her way again to perform weird and unholy acts upon her, but she wouldn't go without a fight, she swore it.

Lost in her thoughts, Anna was spooked by the nurse that walked up behind her. "Miss my I help you?"

"Get away from me!" Anna slapped her in the face, and clawed at her the unsuspecting nurse when she struggled to fight back.

"Leave me alone!" Anna repeated her phase over and over. "Leave me alone!"

With her hair mangled in Anna's hand, the nurse managed to hit the panic switch alone the hall wall. A flashing light went off in the room they were next to. They went off in there madness. Another near by nurse joined in trying to pin Anna but it didn't work she kicked and swatted the pair of nurses. No surrender was her mind frame and no one could tell her no.

Downstairs, the severity of the alarm increased and Doctors rushed to the code.

"We have someone going berserk she's no patient of any of ours." A near by intern rushed and explained to the lead doctor.

Remy could tell from the tightness of his gut instantly who it was. He followed after them, hoping he wasn't too late.

Back at Charles private suit, the ladies began to trickle back after composing themselves. The main surgeon on Charles case came back to the room. Scott speaking for the group stepped up with Jean at his side. Watching the threesome talk, the others watched back in prayer that things would be alright. The tension of the situation was getting to them not to mention growing worry they had for the still missing two sisters.

Breaking down the issue, the Doctor explained to Jean also a Doctor that their father would be fine in time but would need intensive rehabilitation therapy. Confident in Jeans renowned skills he believed that Charles would be taken care of with around the clock care at home with is children by his side. Taking into consideration their family name and the strain of the spotlight the Doctor was willing to compromise. Working out a system Jean and Doctor came to an agreement to release Charles the next day.

Turning to rest of the girls with smiles on their face Jean nodded her head in reassurance that things would be ok. Being the enemy of the family didn't matter for once, Jean consoled her sisters in at time that they needed her.

After being asked politely to leave to perform some final test and routines by the doctor, Jean lead the group to the waiting room.

Sliding across the freshly waxed floor, panting from running up ten levels of stairs Remy rushed to beat the elevator full of back up hospital staff. He had no good reason to believe that Anna was the one causing to hoo hop in the hospital, yet deep down his gut nodded in fear. Following the loud pressing sound of the annoying alarm, Remy pushed himself harder. Sweeping the hall, he almost tripped and fell face forward trying to stop.

"Wait!" Remy shouted across the room. "Let her go!" he jumped in between the bed a doctor trying to pin her down, chest kicking another who was holding a needle that he was trying to inject Anna with.

Clearing the room Remy knocked out a doctor with a punch and yelled aggressively at the reminding doctors to back the fuck off.

"Get out now or I will sue!" He ordered at the staff, way more afraid of a lawsuit then Anna they backed off to a corner still watching.

"Remy!" Anna struggled to get away.

"Remy my God." Anna leaped up from the strains of the dreaded hospital bed. "I was so scared." She wrapped her around his broad shoulders engraving her nails into his back. Tears streamed from her face as the hysterics followed "I was so scared they were going to lock me away again."

Remy consoled her, rocking her in his arms. His rapid heart began to cool down once he saw that she was ok, he closed his eyes in gratitude. He would have never have forgiven himself for letting her get hurt.

"Its ok." Remy stroked her hair, resting his chin on her head top Anna fit comfortably in his arms, resting on Remys chest. "I gave you my word and I meant, I wont let anything happen to you."

Anna had stopped crying after Remy said his oath. He meant it and it was beyond relaxing. His words had away of curing her nerves. She didn't understand how it was possible but that was beyond thoughts. He was there and all hers. She soaked in Remy's rumbling voice that vibrated her ear. His tight arms coddled her in the most sensitive way.

With the looks of a crazy crack whore, Anna closed her eyes not letting go of the ridiculous tight grip of her nails into his body. "Don't leave." Anna pleaded as if Remy would have done such a thing.

"I should have never have left." Remy brushed back her hair from her face and wiped her smoky day old make up stains away.

"I'm a bad daughter and an even worse sister." Anna body shook.

"You're father will be fine and you will be ok too I give you my word."

How did Remy manage do it every time, sooth her frighten soul and make it all ok. Anna hated it deep down, he was there for moment not the life time. She told him that's how it should be when she approached him with the plan and it was backfiring.

_Stay_ is what she wanted from Remy to stay and make all it ok, every time.

So selfish she was. In all reality she was a cancer and she never noticed what Ororo meant in the kitchen that morning but it was all coming to light.

"We better find your folks." Remy helped Anna up "The circus is coming." His eyes glance to the window watching all the madness gather outside in the parking lot.

A dozen doors down the hall in the six by six dismantled supply closet. Logan arched himself to buckle his pants and pulled out a cigar out of his back pocket. Lighting it he took a deep inhale.

"Your not suppose to smoke in a hospital." Ororo said covering her breast and pulled herself up. Giving a snippy look Logan glanced over at her. "Give me some." She demanded.

"Give you some of what." He smirked. Ororo only gave him a coy smile in return.

"Some of the cigar, I've missed the smell." Ororo explained as Logan put the thick cigars to her lips and watched her inhale. "I got all I wanted now."

"Funny not me." Logan leaned in and kissed her again hard and deep.

"Mhhmmm" Ororo moaned she loved his lips, they always got her adrenaline rolling. "Jokes on you my dear, this was never about you." Ororo smirked and yanked herself up from the floor.

The closest was a one time ordeal. Ororo needed an outlet and got it. The room laid in ruins her outfit was half town and it looked like she just walked in from working the streets. She glanced down at the pack of muscle laying below her. Logan pulled her down by her long legs bending her to his will. His head resting on stomach:

"once is never enough." His kissed her stomach and gripped her tick ass.

As a weaker woman weeks ago Ororo would have stayed but she had come to far to fall into the arms of man who sought warmth in her sisters arms. To make it worse, he didn't even know what Jean was carrying his child.

Placing her finger over Logans lips Ororo kissed him repetitively yet delicately as if it was their first time together. It was too full of heart and passion to be followed up with another round in the storage room. Running her fingers threw his wild hair, she looked at him deeply. He never knew how handsome he really or how much weight he held in her heart.

Bringing her head down to his forehead, Ororo massaged the scruff on his rugged face. She was rotten on the inside, she could never have him now and the ideal sicken her. She could never believe that those dark eyes that spoke only to her are the same ones that made her run.

Ororo could see clearly again and heard her hurting heart for the first time in many a moons. Rubbing her nose to his Ororo locked her blue eyes to his and spoke softly into Logans wet lips. "Another life a different time." She told him before she gathered her remains and left.

The moment would linger as both Logans best and worst memory.

It was their last kiss together. The visions of her that day would spring on the face of any woman that thought themselves bold enough to love him. Ororo his goddess was a mere dream he was convinced…

Floors beneath hom the rest of the family sat in quietness in a private waiting room, awaiting the news of their beloved father.

"Did anyone manage to get in touch with Anna?" Again their worried mother asked her young daughters "I am being to fret."

"She doesn't have a phone." Tessa explained.

"I think 'Ro has her though." Scott said with a pause, he took out his phone sent a text in all hopes it would reach her.

Pushing the elevator down button as hard as she could Ororo waited for the metal doors to open, she feared that if they didn't soon, she would run back to the storage room. It would take time to heel she agreed to that, but how much time she didn't know. Maybe Anna was right, perhaps it was wise to take a moment and visit Tante. Her time with Tante was brief but she impacted her life deeply, clarifying thoughts and fear in head and refreshing her soul. It was an experience Ororo had always treasured.

"Stormy…" Remy called out holding Anna close in his arms.

Ororo turned and Anna looked up from down the hall. Their eyes meet and they ran for each other. Their embrace was enough for the pair of sisters to bust out crying about nothing yet everything.

"Elevators here ladies." Remy reminded them. Stepping in Ororo pressed four and explained to the pair what was happening with the family. All taking in a deep breath, they exchanged brief censored confessions of their hospital adventures. Holding hands the two sisters prepared themselves to face the family before the wolves of the public.


End file.
